I Will Never Love Like This Again
by PureHeartKill
Summary: What would happen if Miyagi thought that Shinobu was dead, but then the boy showed up at his door in tears? Warning: BoyXBoy paring MPreg in later chapters, no character deaths. Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye, My Love

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Junjou Romantica.

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seen ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a fanfiction for them so I did and this is it. Also this will probably be a short chapter, since it's more of a prologue.

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a **_**kind of**_** character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on**_** Mpreg fiction so **_**please**_** be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Goodbye, My Love<p>

"Y-you can't be serious!" Miyagi cried as he waited just outside the emergency room for Shinobu to finish his operation. It was only a month ago that he found out his lover had pancreatic cancer, and that he only had a 10% chance of living another year. Apparently it was in its late stages, and he needed a surgery to remove as much of the infected cells as possible, and if they succeeded there would be a 75% chance he would survive. Of course, Miyagi would do anything to make sure his lover survived.

However, it was too late. There stood the doctor, telling Miyagi, as well as Shinobu's mother, father and sister, that he had passed away during the surgery. They were all in shock, and Miyagi wanted to burst into the room just to make sure his lover was still alive. _This can't be happening… why… why did it have to be Shinobu? _The doctor looked a bit uneasy.

"I'm sorry sir, but Takatsuki Shinobu has passed away."

That was it. Shinobu was gone. Just like that. No one could believe it. His mother and sister were crying into each other's arms, as loud as they could manage. The dean stood there shaking, cursing God for taking his only son from him. And then there was Miyagi, who only stood there, frozen. He couldn't even blink, he couldn't breathe, hell, he couldn't even tell if this was reality, or if this was another one of his twisted nightmares.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, until time it's self became a blurred mess of what might be real, and what he wished was all a dream. Before he knew it, he was back at his apartment, his face buried into one of Shinobu's shirts. He really was gone. Miyagi had to accept that. He also had to accept that he might have been the cause, since pancreatic cancer is more common in men who are sexually active… with other men. Not to mention, since Shinobu _was_ uke, his chances of getting such a terrible disease increased tenfold.

Maybe it _was_ all Miyagi's fault.

Months passed since Shinobu's death, and a funeral service was finally being held. Miyagi had insisted on planning the whole thing. The service was long and drawn out, and a lot of people showed up, all dressing in black cloths decorated with their tears. Miyagi was the only one that didn't cry during the service. He still couldn't get over the fact that Shinobu was really gone, not to mention the fact that no one else knew that they were _lovers_. Maybe he just thought that people would be suspicious if he cried, since _technically_ he and Shinobu didn't even see each other that much. He was only there as Shinobu's X-brother-in-law. Nothing more… Nothing less…

Finally the service ended, after many tears and many long speeches about how much everyone _loved_ Shinobu and how much he'd be missed. Of course Miyagi sat through the whole thing just thinking to himself that these people would never know his pain. Then again, they were all close to Shinobu too. One by one everyone left, until only Shinobu's family and Miyagi remained. The dean patted Miyagi on the shoulder. "Thank you for being here for us Miyagi, but you don't need to stay any longer. I understand that you and Shinobu met every once and a while, but you don't need to be here for our sakes."

Miyagi's eyes widened at the dean. _He misunderstood._ "No… I'm sorry but you've misunderstood, sir. Shinobu and I were" Miyagi started to shake. "Very close. After he moved, he was close by so I would go over to help…" He clenched his fist, holding back the tears as best as he could manage. The dean's eyes widened and Miyagi became frantic, trying to cover his tracks. "Well… he ended up moving into the empty apartment next to mine so we saw each other often." Thankfully the dean was satisfied with this and left the matter alone.

It was hours before Shinobu's family left Miyagi alone, in front of the grave. All he could do was stare at it, looking down at the name of his lover written in the granite. He always thought _he _would be one to go first. He always thought that _he_ would die knowing the comfort of his lover, peacefully passing away without a word, but with Shinobu knowing how much he cared about the younger man. All of the memories of them together filled Miyagi's mind, and he finally broke down, crying loudly over his lover's grave. He began to talk to himself, or to Shinobu's ghost. "Fuck! Why did you leave me damn it! You said it was fate! That I had to take responsibility! Not look where it got us! Damn it! Shit! Fuck…" The curses continued until the sun left the sky, and he was forced out of the cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if it's a little bit sad, but the story is not over yet! If you want to read more than please review, since I have no confidence in my writing… _"

**Shinobu:**I can't believe you killed me…

**Miyagi: **I can't believe you took him from me!

**PureHeartKill:** Relax… the story is not over yet…

**Shinobu: **You're evil!

**PureHeartKill:** Flattery won't bring you back to life. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Never Forget Me

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_** Shinobu**__: _PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi.

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seen ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a fanfiction for them so I did and this is it Also a HUGE thanks to Blue Blood Beauty for that review. Now I can write this chapter confidently ^-^

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a **_**kind of**_** character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on**_** Mpreg fiction so **_**please**_** be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Never Forget Me

Miyagi reluctantly rolled over in his bed when the bull morning sun once more pried open his sleep filled eyes. He groaned, looking over to the empty spot next to him, the one his lover used to occupy. It was strange, it's been almost three months since Shinobu's death, but Miyagi still hasn't come to terms with it. In these three months he had learned three things. The first was that he truly loved Shinobu more than anything else in the word, and would probably never feel like this again. The second was that he even missed the younger boy's crappy cooking, and even found himself buying cabbage on a daily basis to try and recreate the teen's terrible cooking, but it was never the same. The third was that he hadn't been this depressed since his sensei died all those many years ago.

Yet he still got up and went to work every morning, pretending to be ok. He still teased Kamijo relentlessly, since that was now his one and only joy in life. The only thing that has changed is that now every day, without fail, he stopped by the cemetery on his way home to leave fresh flowers by the grave of the one he loved the most in the world. He would do the same today as well, after suffering through the long day at work.

He would teach his classes how he normally did with slight humor and a professional appearance. Assign the homework, dismiss his class and repeat. At lunch and break he would ask Kamijo questions about his lover and occasionally tease him about the answers. All in all, the way he acted at school, was only a mask he created to hide his depression. It was the only way he could survive without Shinobu. And finally, the school day ended.

Once again Miyagi walked to the cemetery, stopping only to get some flowers. He pulled open the metal gates and greeted the night guard who had come to know his face by now, and then he made his way up the tallest hill, to the very top where Shinobu's body sat. He looked bow at the granite with sad eyes and placed the flowers by the grave. They were Shinobu's favorite's… Miyagi thought as tears began to stream down his face.

"Miyagi?" A surprised, female voice called from behind. Miyagi turned around as fast as he could, surprised to see his x-wife standing right there, looking at his face that was stained with tears. "Why are you here…? Are you the one that's been leaving my brother flowers?" Miyagi looked away, his body shaking and his hands clenched into fists. That was the only answer she needed. "I see..." She said to herself. "I thank you for your kindness… but you don't need to do this for us." She pulled out flowers of her own and placed them on her younger brother's grave.

Miyagi shook his head. "I'm doing this two people…. For _me_… and for _Shinobu._ No one else." Miyagi tried to keep his voice calm as he wiped his tears away. He could feel the odd glare he was getting from his x-wife, but he didn't care. He was broken. Like he was only half a person, and Shinobu was the only person who could fix that… but he was gone.

"You should watch what you say, Miyagi. If anyone else heard that, they might get the wrong idea." Miyagi scoffed and began to walk away.

"I don't give a shit about what other people think…. I miss your brother… so _so _much.." He admitted, allowing his x-wife to almost have a heart attack right on the spot before he left the cemetery for the night, only to anticipate another visit tomorrow. _Shinobu-chin… where are you know? Heaven? Hell? Can you see me…? Hear my call? _Miyagi began to silently plea for a sign of love from someone who was no longer part of this world.

_Shinobu… I love you…_

"Oi? Are you going to sleep forever?" Daisuke yelled at his unwanted housemate. As of just over three months ago, a little brat had taken residence at his house. And he was a huge pain. All day he does nothing but sleep, throw up and complain about wanting strange food. Even though Daisuke was a doctor, and used to dealing with nasty patients, this was more than he bargained for. He hit his house mate's brunette head to wake him up.

"Hey! What was that for?" The teenage boy yelled, another one of his mood swings boiling up.

"This is _my_ house, and I don't recall having you _live_ here as part of the agreement." Daisuke sighed; he should have never signed that contract for this kid… now he was stuck with his _and_ his ungrateful 10 year old daughter, who seemed to like this new person a lot.

"It's in the contract." He said simply and firmly, holding his ground. Daisuke frowned. "So you're stuck with me."

"Go back to your lover! I don't have time to deal with this." Daisuke complained, not thinking before he stepped on that land mine.

"You know I can't do that…" Daisuke could hear his housemate's voice breaking. "After all… He thinks I'm dead"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Done with chapter two! Two chapters in one day O.O I never thought that would happen! Sorry if it's short but I really wanted to end with that bit forgive me! Anyway please review!

**Shinobu:**What's with that ending? Am I alive or am I dead?

**PureHeartKill: **Maybe you're alive… maybe you're dead.

**Shinobu:**That's not an answer!

**PureHeartKill: ***Laughs and runs away*


	3. Chapter 3 I Thought You Were Gone

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_** Shinobu**__: _PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seen ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a fanfiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a **_**kind of**_** character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on**_** Mpreg fiction so **_**please**_** be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review and say you want to see it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>I Thought You Were Gone

**~The Takahashi Residence~**

**What happened last chapter: **"Oi? Are you going to sleep forever?" Daisuke yelled at his unwanted housemate. As of just over three months ago, a little brat had taken residence at his house. And he was a huge pain. All day he does nothing but sleep, throw up and complain about wanting strange food. Even though Daisuke was a doctor, and used to dealing with nasty patients, this was more than he bargained for. He hit his house mate's brunette head to wake him up.

"Hey! What was that for?" The teenage boy yelled, another one of his mood swings boiling up.

"This is _my_ house, and I don't recall having you _live_ here as part of the agreement." Daisuke sighed; he should have never signed that contract for this kid… now he was stuck with his _and_ his ungrateful 10 year old daughter, who seemed to like this new person a lot.

"It's in the contract." He said simply and firmly, holding his ground. Daisuke frowned. "So you're stuck with me."

"Go back to your lover! I don't have time to deal with this." Daisuke complained, not thinking before he stepped on that land mine.

"You know I can't do that…" Daisuke could hear his housemate's voice breaking. "After all… He thinks I'm dead"

Daisuke sighed; he knew what happened every time he mentioned that. They had this fight nearly every other day and he was still no closer to convincing this naive kid that what he was doing was most likely hurting a whole lot of people any way. Yea, he's been there. He knew firsthand what the kid was feeling, having gone through the same situation when he found out about his daughter, Sakura. But so the kid was scared, he didn't have to go and make them all think he was dead. Once more Daisuke sighed. "I'm sorry, Takatsuki-kun. It's just, _as you know_; I've been through the same thing." He sat down next to Shinobu and placed his hand on top of the teens to try and comfort him. "And I was only thinking that this lover of yours is probably _more_ hurt thinking that he will never see you again. I was only suggesting…" Shinobu shot him a dagger glance. "That lover of yours probably really misses you, Takatsuki-kun" Daisuke said boldly.

Shinobu sighed. "If anyone found out about us… Miyagi would be in trouble. I did it for his sake." Shinobu then got up and went over to the kitchen to satisfy another one of his weird cravings. Daisuke frowned. Shinobu was so sure he had done the right thing. Of course, Daisuke thought otherwise.

"But, Takatsuki-kun, you're suffering from this. If you love this guy, and he loves you too, then you shouldn't care what others think and just be together." Shinobu turned and looked at Daisuke with wide tear-filled eyes. "Even if your lover is _17 years older_ than you and a _man, _people should just learn to accept it." Daisuke got up and placed a hand on Shinobu's shoulder. "And if you don't go back soon, you may never get the chance to see any of them ever again."

Shinobu paused, but turned to Daisuke. "So you're saying I should go see Miyagi…" Daisuke nodded. Shinobu looked down at his stomach, in deep thought, going over every possibility that this would bring. He could be happy with Miyagi and risk being discovered, or he could stay here in agony and never see any of them ever again. Of course he wanted to see his lover… but… but… He really wanted to see Miyagi. Maybe he should…

"I'm saying that you should tell everyone that you are _alive_, because if they find out accidentally, _I'm _going to be the one in trouble. You should go see him. I'm sure he would love that…" Daisuke smiled, trying to comfort his housemate… and get him the _hell_ out of there. "And that you should follow your heart... and I know it's telling you to go to him." Shinobu began to silently cry, and within seconds he was out of the house, in a dead run. He had to see Miyagi again.

All of the street lights became one big blur and Shinobu ran down the streets. He could still see Miyagi's house and how to get there detail by detail. His memory of the older man was still in his mind, but it was fading, and he had to see him fast. _Miyagi…_ Shinobu thought as he ran_ I love you!_ He thought over and over as he made his way down the streets, and then he was there. Breathing heavily, starring up at Miyagi's apartment. He still had time to go back, to run away.

Yet, his feet had already carried him to the door, and his finger hovered only inches away from the doorbell. All he needed to do was press it and everything would be over. He could go back to his true love, and stay in his arms forever, but then again he could walk away and never see him again, for his own protection. But this was tearing Shinobu apart. He was slowly dying inside without Miyagi.

_Ding dong._

Shinobu jumped when he heard the doorbell ring, not even realizing when he pressed it. He turned, but it was too late. He could hear Miyagi's voice from inside. "Just a second." It called, but it was different. It was sad and distraught. _Did loosing me heart him that much?_ Shinobu thought to himself. And with that… the door opened. There stood the body of his lover, and it drove Shinobu to tears.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu called and ran over to him, throwing his arms around the older man and crying into his chest. Miyagi's eyes went wide when he heard that voice call out his name and felt the arms of his lover surround him. It couldn't be… Shinobu was dead, wasn't he? Everything had been a blur since then, a big mess. Was it all a lie? He looked down at the teen who was embracing him. _Yes… It's Shinobu… I'm dreaming... I must be dreaming._ And finally Miyagi was able to speak.

"S-Shinobu?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Three chapters in one day… wow… Ok guys so I'm debating whether or not I'm going to do the Mpreg now so _please please please _leave your suggestions in a review I need help.

**Shinobu:**Wait I'm alive?

**PureHeartKill: **More or less….

**Shinobu:** O.O What are you going to do to me?

**PureHeartKill: **All will be revealed in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth Behind the Lie

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Junjou Romantica.

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seen ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a fanfiction for them so I did and this is it. Also this will be a really long chapter….

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a **_**kind of**_** character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on**_** Mpreg fiction so **_**please**_** be nice everyone! But it you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The truth behind the Lie<p>

**Flashback to before Shinobu's "death"**

The sun had just peeked over the horizon and begun to shed its light on the sleeping apartment complex. Inside one of the peaceful apartments, Miyagi rolled over to greet his lover with a sloppy kiss. He smiled when Shinobu's eyes darted open. "Miyagi…" He groaned, still half asleep. Miyagi laughed a bit at his lover's silly childlike expression and began to get ready for the new day, slipping on some comfortable clothes. "Why'd you hafta wake me up… it's so early…" Shinobu groaned with sleep, his words colliding with one another until they formed a long chain of nonsense.

"It's not that early, Shinobu-chin, you just _think_ it is." Miyagi teased his childish lover as he went back over to the bed and wrapped the younger man in a tight embrace, holding in his comfort when he saw the boy blush. The moment lasted only a second before Shinobu tore out of Miyagi's arms and broke out into a run for the bathroom. Miyagi sighed. _This is the fifth time this week…_ He thought to himself as he made his way over to the bathroom to comfort his lover.

"That's it! You're going to see a doctor Shinobu! I'm tired of having to watch you like this! You're sick!" Miyagi complained as he pulled back Shinobu's hair.

"No! I don't want to see a doctor!" Shinobu whined whenever he could make out words.

"Look at you! You spend the whole day hunched over this damn toilet blowing chunks and you say you don't want to see a doctor." Miyagi wrapped his arms around Shinobu. "I'm worried about you, won't you go to see a doctor… _please._" Miyagi pleaded, he knew exactly how to get Shinobu to do what he wanted, and just as he expected, Shinobu nodded his head

They had already been in the doctor's office for a half an hour waiting for the doctor. Shinobu was squirming around on the table and Miyagi was trying to comfort him. Finally, the doctor opened the door, looking through a clipboard that supposedly had all of Shinobu's information on it. The doctor was a tall man, possibly as old as Miyagi, maybe older, with slick black hair and wise green eyes. "So you're Takatsuki Shinobu-san, is that correct." The doctor gave Shinobu a weird look until Shinobu reluctantly nodded his head. The doctor then turned to Miyagi, one eyebrow raised. "And you are his father?" The doctor asked, and Miyagi sighed.

"No sir, I am simply a friend." Miyagi said, as politely as he could, so that Shinobu didn't have time to blow his top. The doctor mumbled something that sounded like 'I see' before turning his attention back to his notes on the clipboard and sitting down on the chair by the computer. Shinobu squirmed once more.

"Well then, I'm going to need to ask Shinobu some questions about his symptoms in privet, please." The doctor spoke in a monotone voice, which kind of scared Shinobu, but Miyagi nodded and left the room. The doctor then looked at Shinobu. "Well then, are you experiencing any abdominal pain?"

Shinobu thought. Of course he was, but that could easily have just been from the sex, the thought alone made him turn red, but the thought it was best to tell the truth. "Well… y-yes.." He stammered. The doctor simply hummed a long "mmmmhmmmm" and started to write more in his notes. After a long pause, the questioning started again.

"How often do you throw up, and when you do, do you have a fever or coughing of any kind?" The doctor didn't look at Shinobu at all, only starred at his long pages of notes, every once and a while turning the page. Shinobu squirmed again, whishing that Miyagi was next to him for support. "And do you recall having a stuffy nose or other common flu symptoms?" The doctor added after Shinobu was quiet for a long time.

Shinobu thought for a long time. He couldn't remember having a fever and he certainly hadn't been coughing. Now that he thought about it, all he really had was the throwing up, and that only happened in the morning. Like morning sickness. _But that's impossible._ Shinobu thought. "Actually I haven't had any problems other than the barfing, and that's usually in the morning or if I eat big meals. I guess I've just haven't been holding down my food very well…" Shinobu's voice trailed off.

The doctor hummed again "mmmmhmmmm" and scribbled in his notes once more. "Now, are you sexually active?" The doctor asked, not even looking up at his patient. Shinobu was silent. He could answer, but then what if the doctor asked about Miyagi.. Shinobu panicked for a second, but he knew that he had to answer some time… and is he wasn't honest the doctor would eventually find out.

"Yes…" Shinobu answered, his face growing bright red.

"And I assume your partner is a man?" The doctor looked at Shinobu for the first time, just long enough to see Shinobu nod. "Possibly the man you came here with?" The doctor couldn't help but ask. Shinobu froze for a second, but did nothing. Of course, the doctor was right. He sighed. "Well, I think I know what's wrong, however the chances are slim and I'm going to need a urine sample. Would you like your _lover_ in here when you here the results." The doctor smirked. _Guess he isn't as serious as I thought he was. _Shinobu thought before he shook his head. He didn't want Miyagi to worry. The doctor hid his smirk as well as he could. "I see. Well we will have the results soon. The bathroom is just down the corner. When you are done, just place it in the metal box."

Shinobu nodded and left to go in the bathroom, smiling at Miyagi briefly when he spotted the older man in the waiting room. After he was finished he waited silently in the doctor's office until his results came in, filled with worry the whole time. He even jumped when the doctor opened the door to give Shinobu the news. Shinobu looked at the doctor with wide eyes, hoping that it wasn't anything too serious. "Well it appears I was right. Try to keep as calm as possible as I tell you the news." The doctor sighed, and Shinobu froze. _Does that mean that it's something serious? _"Well, Takatsuki-kun... It appears that you are pregnant."

Shinobu's face when white as the news began to sink in. _Did I just hear him right? It can't be… that's not….._ "B-but that's not possible!" Shinobu stood, his whole body was shaking. The doctor frowned. He always hated doing this, since Shinobu wasn't the _first _man he's had to break this kind of news too.

The doctor sighed. "Actually Shinobu, as of last year it's _very _possible. It's a long story; however there have been _hundreds _of cases involving a male pregnancy ever since a science project went wrong. You see a few scientists wanted to create a way for people in homosexual relationships to have children, but there was a small accident or miscalculation and a sort of 'virus' got loose. We are trying to keep this as inconspicuous as possible, as to not spread any fear or anything around. Would you like to break the news to your lover?" The doctor quickly changed the subject after his short explanation.

Shinobu, at first, was actually happy. After all, he did love Miyagi _so_ much, and he was _more_ than happy to bare the man's child. However, then it dawned on him. What if Miyagi thought he was a freak? _And if this was discovered Miyagi would lose his job… and much more than that. He could end up in prison, especially if_ _Okaa-san finds out! _Shinobu stayed very quiet as he silently panicked, until he finally came up with a solution. He had to disappear from everyone's lives, for good. "No, doctor, as you can guess this is a _very_ sticky situation. If anyone ever found out… Miyagi would…" Shinobu chocked up with a few tears, the doctor nodded in understanding.

"So what do you want to do, Takatsuki-kun?" The doctor asked, and Shinobu looked him right in the eyes. He was so sure of what he had to do, so positive that it was the right thing and when he spoke, there wasn't a doubt that it wasn't the right choice. He had made up his mind, thinking only of his lover's safety. Even if it meant hurting the people he cared about most.

"I need to disappear."

The doctor's eyes widened for a moment. He looked at the boy with a skeptical glance, wondering if he had thought this through. However, you only had to look at Shinobu's face for a moment to know that the boy was absolutely serious. "And how would you do that?" He asked, finally speaking up.

"I'll need your help. I need them to think this is something fatal. I need them to think I'm going to die." Shinobu looked down. "That way, I can slip out of their lives, and they won't come looking for me." Shinobu began to cry silently, he knew how much this was going to hurt him, but he had to protect Miyagi. "And they will never know about the relationship Miyagi and I had. He can go and find someone new, who doesn't put him at risk every second they are together." He looked at the doctor with tear filled eyes. "You understand, don't you?"

The doctor sighed and nodded his head. He had gone through the same thing with his lover not too long ago, and was left on the streets to suffer. "So you are saying you want me to give you a fake diagnosis?" He said, trying to seem like a professional doctor. Part of him wanted the boy to tell his lover, but the other part knew how dangerous this situation was, for both Takatsuki-kun and his lover.

"I'll pay you to do this. I'm rich, I have plenty of money." Shinobu's eyes were unwavering, even though he was crying silently, and the tears were streaming down his face. The doctor sighed, he couldn't let one of his patients go through this, and it was his job to make him happy. Not to mention he was very biased when it came to _this_ kind of diagnosis, since it brought back so many memories.

"I understand, however if _anyone_ is to know of this, I will _not_ be to blame and there _will_ be a written document stating that if it is revealed that you are in fact _alive, _no one can sue me or take any sort of legal action against me since it is all your plan. Also I want it state that I have little to _nothing _to do with this." The doctor leaned against the wall and Shinobu smiled, nodding his head in understanding. "Also, this conversation never happened."

**After the "surgery"**

"Y-you can't be serious!" Miyagi cried as he waited just outside the emergency room for Shinobu to finish his operation. It was only a month ago that he found out his lover had pancreatic cancer, and that he only had a 10% chance of living another year. Apparently it was in its late stages, and he needed a surgery to remove as much of the infected cells as possible, and if they succeeded there would be a 75% chance he would survive. Of course, Miyagi would do anything to make sure his lover survived.

However, it was too late. There stood the doctor, telling Miyagi, as well as Shinobu's mother, father and sister, that he had passed away during the surgery. They were all in shock, and Miyagi wanted to burst into the room just to make sure his lover was still alive. _This can't be happening… why… why did it have to be Shinobu? _The doctor looked a bit uneasy.

"I'm sorry sir, but Takatsuki Shinobu has passed away."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So Chapter Four ended up being an explanation chapter… And next chapter will resume to when Miyagi and Shinobu are having their moment but I thought I should explain first and this chapter just sitting there was annoying so here it is! I decided to go for the Mpreg so if you don't like don't read!

**Shinnobu: **So first I die, then I'm pregnant _then_ I'm the one who faked my own death..?

**PureHeartKill: **Yup! That is correct.

**Shinobu: **You evil, evil person.

**PureHeartKill**_**: **_I try.


	5. Chapter 5 Why You Left Me

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_** Shinobu**__: _PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seen ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a **_**kind of**_** character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on**_** Mpreg fiction so **_**please**_** be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review and say you want to see it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Why You Left Me<p>

**Recap of Chapter 3: **Shinobu jumped when he heard the doorbell ring, not even realizing when he pressed it. He turned, but it was too late. He could hear Miyagi's voice from inside. "Just a second." It called, but it was different. It was sad and distraught. _Did loosing me heart him that much?_ Shinobu thought to himself. And with that… the door opened. There stood the body of his lover, and it drove Shinobu to tears.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu called and ran over to him, throwing his arms around the older man and crying into his chest. Miyagi's eyes went wide when he heard that voice call out his name and felt the arms of his lover surround him. It couldn't be… Shinobu was dead, wasn't he? Everything had been a blur since then, a big mess. Was it all a lie? He looked down at the teen who was embracing him. _Yes… It's Shinobu… I'm dreaming... I must be dreaming._ And finally Miyagi was able to speak.

"S-Shinobu?"

Shinobu looked up into the eyes of his lover with wide eyes trying to explain why he was there. "I'm sorry Miyagi… I'm alive… I have been the whole time… And I never had cancer… I just… I was so scared…" Shinobu began to cry once more while Miyagi just starred at his younger lover. They stood like that for a long time before Miyagi finally wrapped his arms around his young lover, shaking with tears. Shinobu looked up at Miyagi, who was crying hard for his 'lost' lover. He pulled Shinobu closer.

"You idiot… I thought you were gone… Why… Why would you do something like this! Everyone thinks that you're gone forever… and I've had to survive… without you by my side… These last few months have been hell for me, Shinobu! Where have you been?" Miyagi struggled to keep his voice down because he was so distraught.

"M-Maybe we should continue inside…" Shinobu pulled out of his lover's tight grasp and moved inside the apartment, only to be pounced on as soon as the doors closed and smothered with soft kisses. "M-Miyagi…" Shinobu began, but he was stopped by his lover's passionate kiss. And before long, things got out of hand, and they began a passionate night together, going on until morning.

When Miyagi opened his eyes he found that his lover's body was nuzzled against his own, still sleeping after their long passionate night together. Miyagi closed his eyes, breathed in, breathed out, and opened them again, expecting the teen to be gone. But there he was, sleeping ever so soundly in Miyagi's arms. Miyagi smiled at this and pulled Shinobu closer. Now that he knew Shinobu was alive, he realized something. He never wanted to lose Shinobu again, as long as he is living. Losing him had been worse than any other pain he has ever experienced, and knowing Shinobu lied had only deepened the wound.

Yet Miyagi couldn't be happier this very moment. Then Shinobu opened his eyes. "Miyagi…" He said with a sleeping voice before even realizing what was going on, then to Miyagi's surprise, Shinobu jumped away from him, and out of the bed, throwing on a shirt and some jeans in a huff and almost leaving. Miyagi got up and grabbed Shinobu's arm, restraining him.

"You are not going to leave me again…" Miyagi said, shaking with either anger or depression. Shinobu's eyes widened. "I'm not going to let you go! You just came back!" He pulled Shinobu back into a tight embrace. 'Don't ever leave me again. Please… I'll do anything… just don't go…" Shinobu seemed to calm down after feeling his lover's comforting embrace and hearing how much Miyagi wanted him to stay made him think this whole thing through once more.

He gently pushed Miyagi away, far enough so he could breathe but close enough so that Miyagi's arms were still around his waist. "But Miyagi... I lied to you… and my family… But I did it to protect you... If anyone found out about what happened in that doctor's office... you would…" Shinobu began to shake, and Miyagi only stared at his lover. He could tell that something was really bothering Shinobu, and it heart to know that whatever it was that was hurting the one Miyagi cared about most, was also something Shinobu wasn't telling him.

"Shinobu… Don't you dare say you did this for my sake! I'm with you knowing full well the consequences! If I was going to leave you because of this I would have done so ages ago!" He grabbed Shinobu's shoulders and leaned down so that their faces were almost touching. "Listen to me Shinobu. I love you. Nothing will change that." Shinobu smiled for a minute, but then he remembered his… _condition_ and pulled away from his lover completely.

"But… what if… we are in a really dangerous situation… It'd be better if you left me alone and we can part ways here. That way you won't be in any trouble!" Shinobu was shaking. He was in pain, Miyagi could tell. _I have to know what's bugging hi, its killing me to see him like this! _Miyagi walked back over to Shinobu and embraced him once more.

"What happened to the boy that was so determined for me to take responsibility? What happened to the boy who was contently telling me he loves me, and he wants me to love him back? _That's_ the Shinobu I know… And that's the Shinobu I came to love." He paused to place a quick kiss on Shinobu's lips. "And I'll stay with you no matter what." Shinobu began to cry again. _Damn mood swings….Fuck these hormones…_ He thought to himself as he sobbed in Miyagi's arms. _But if he knew what was really going on… Even though I'm happy… he might…_

"But... Miyagi... What if… What if I was…?" Shinobu's voice cracked and he was unable to continue. Miyagi pushed Shinobu back enough so he could see his lover's face. They looked at each other for a long time in silence; Miyagi's eyes were pleading Shinobu to continue. He wanted to know what got Shinobu so upset. Finally Shinobu continued. "What if I was a freak?" He finally said. And Miyagi laughed. Shinobu's eyes widened. "Hey! Miyagi! Why are you laughing?" He shouted.

"Was that all you were worried about, Shinobu-chin? If it is, then you shouldn't. You _are_ a freak. But I'm used to it by now. And that's what I like most about you." Miyagi smiled at Shinobu, who pouted, his mood swings continuing to blossom. "What's wrong, Shinobu-chin…? You're pouting again…"

"So I'm a freak…" Shinobu mumbled. _Is that really what this was all about…?_ Miyagi mumbled to himself has he let out a chuckle. He knew that Shinobu was still a kid but this was a bit insane.

"Any healthy 18-year-old boy who falls in love with a 35-year-old man is a freak." Miyagi said, and Shinobu gave him a chocked look. "But then… Any 35-year-old man that falls for that 18-year-old freak is also… a freak… so I guess we are even then." Thankfully, Shinobu smiled, sensing Miyagi's love, and he nuzzled against his lover's chest.

"But what if it goes beyond that…" Shinobu worried out loud, looking up at Miyagi again. Miyagi looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Miyagi said, getting a bit worried. Shinobu's heart was beating through his chest. _Miyagi has a right to know… it's his child to… but what if he wants me to get rid of it? I could never do that! And what if he leaves me… I can't handle that either…_ Shinobu was panicking in his mind. "What is it Shinobu. Please tell me what's wrong. I deserve to know... I can't keep watching you struggle like this." He pulled Shinobu closer. "Please tell me why you are upset." He always knew how to handle Shinobu. Shinobu cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and gave Miyagi the most horrifying, shocking and happiest news the man would ever hear.

"Miyagi… I'm pregnant."

Miyagi's eyes grew wide.

"And you're the father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That makes five chapters today! I'm on a roll! As always please review, they keep me writing!

**Shinobu: **What you're just going to end it there…?

**PureHeartKill: **Yup pretty much.

**Shinobu: **What about Miyagi's reaction?

**PureHeartKill: **You will have to wait until the next chapter.

**Shinobu: **As always, you are an evil _evil_ person.

**PureHeartKill: **And as always... I try. :P


	6. Chapter 6 I Will Always Love You

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seen ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review and say you want to see it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I Will Always Love you<p>

**Recap of last Chapter:**"What do you mean?" Miyagi said, getting a bit worried. Shinobu's heart was beating through his chest. _Miyagi has a right to know… it's his child to… but what if he wants me to get rid of it? I could never do that! And what if he leaves me… I can't handle that either…_ Shinobu was panicking in his mind. "What is it Shinobu. Please tell me what's wrong. I deserve to know... I can't keep watching you struggle like this." He pulled Shinobu closer. "Please tell me why you are upset." He always knew how to handle Shinobu. Shinobu cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and gave Miyagi the most horrifying, shocking and happiest news the man would ever hear.

"Miyagi… I'm pregnant."

Miyagi's eyes grew wide.

"And you're the father."

Miyagi let the news sink in. _Did he say… but that's not possible…_ In Miyagi's silence, Shinobu pulled away, his eyes filled with tears. "See? I'm a freak… What if my family find out? I can't live like this!" Shinobu was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. Miyagi was stunned for another moment before the tears of his lover brought him back to reality. Shinobu needed him now, and in all honesty, even though he thought he would never have kids, the thought of having one now, with the one he loved… it made him happy. He wrapped his arms around Shinobu, and the teen gasped. "Miyagi…?"

"That's…." Miyagi paused, looking for the right word, and Shinobu began to panic once more. "…wonderful…" He finally decided on, and he smiled. "I never thought this could happen." Shinobu was shocked. That was not the answer he had expected. He was so ready to hear the long speech about how that was disgusting and how freaky he was and for Miyagi to throw him out. Instead Miyagi placed a hand on Shinobu's slightly bulging stomach and smiled, overwhelmed with joy. "I'm going to be a dad…" He thought out loud and pulled Shinobu into another tight embrace, giving the teen a long passionate kiss, and they both melted in happiness… until there was a knock at the door.

"Miyagi?" A voice called from outside, and both the men froze, pulling away from each other in an instant. They could both recognize the voice, and they bother knew exactly who it was. The only problem: No one knew that Shinobu was alive, other than Miyagi. And the voice belonged to none other than: Shinobu's father.

They were so beyond screwed.

"Well… S-Shinobu-chin... Would you like to open the door to great the father who thinks you are dead?" Miyagi stammered, knowing where this situation was going. Shinobu nodded his head, to Miyagi's great surprise, and walked boldly over to the door, opening it quickly, although he kept a straight face, Miyagi could tell that his whole body was shaking out of fear.

"Shinobu?" His father practically shrieked when he saw his son, who was supposed to be _dead_ standing there in Miyagi's apartment. "I don't… you were… the doctor said…" The dean stammered and it only made Shinobu's shaking worse. Miyagi wanted to step in but he didn't know what to say, until the dean looked at him, outraged. "Did you know the whole time he was alive?" The dean yelled, alerting all the neighbors.

Shinobu grabbed his father's arm. "No! That's not true. Miyagi just found out yesterday! Please don't get mad!" The dean looked down at his son with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what was going on, and whether or not he was dreaming. And if he wasn't… why would Shinobu go to Miyagi before telling his own family that he was alive. _What if…_ The dean thought for only a moment before his wide eyes traveled to Miyagi.

Miyagi sighed. He knew how smart the dean was, and they were defiantly exposed now. "Would you like to come in and sit down, sir? I'm sure you would like to hear Shinobu's explanation for all of this, although I am still trying to process it myself..." He invited the dean inside and sat his boss down on the couch, forcing Shinobu to sit next to his father. "I'll get some tea." He said, and left the room, wanting the two to talk it out themselves.

"Well, Shinobu, the first thing I want to know is why you lied to us about your death! Or more... How you got the doctor to lie about it!" The dean crossed his arms and gave Shinobu the evil eye. Obviously, he was beyond pissed, and Shinobu knew this was definitely _not_ to bring up any of the following subjects: the pregnancy, lover being a man, lover being 17 years older than him. All forbidden topics… but then how would he explain.

"W-well… you see... T-there were…_ complications_ concerning what I was really sick with… but the doctor wanted to do further testing. It's a rather… _odd_ phenomenon so we thought it would be best if you guys didn't have to worry about me and that was the only option at the time but I regretted it ever since and the doctor kicked me out of his house because he was tired of taking care of me and my feet just kind of came back here…" He was talking so fast, but his father seemed to understand, but there was still one thing that concerned him.

"Why did you go to Miyagi first, instead of your own family?" His father asked. "What is Miyagi to you anyway…?" And there it was… the dreaded question. Shinobu couldn't answer. What if Miyagi lost his job? What if his father didn't accept him? What if his father tore them apart for good? But his silence was suspicious enough. "Are you guys… in some sort of… _relationship_…?" The dean pondered his word choice, wondering what he would do if his son said yes. But then again, if his son did say yes, everything would make sense. Shinobu suddenly coming back to Japan and wanting to stay with Miyagi, Miyagi insisting on planning the funeral, all of Miyagi's visits to the grave… and the list was only beginning.

As Miyagi walked into the room with the tea, Shinobu nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Chapter 6! So the dean just discovered their relationship… what will his reaction be? I'll try to update ASAP! Sorry if this chapter is a little short.

**Shinobu:** You just love to torture us, don't you?

**PureHeartKill:** It had to be done.

**Shinobu:**Evil.

**PureHeartKill: **I know.


	7. Chapter 7 And So the Truth Is Out

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review and say you want to see it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: And So the Truth Is Out<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying): **"Why did you go to Miyagi first, instead of your own family?" His father asked. "What is Miyagi to you anyway…?" And there it was… the dreaded question. Shinobu couldn't answer. What if Miyagi lost his job? What if his father didn't accept him? What if his father tore them apart for good? But his silence was suspicious enough. "Are you guys… in some sort of… _relationship_…?" The dean pondered his word choice, wondering what he would do if his son said yes. But then again, if his son did say yes, everything would make sense. Shinobu suddenly coming back to Japan and wanting to stay with Miyagi, Miyagi insisting on planning the funeral, all of Miyagi's visits to the grave… and the list was only beginning.

As Miyagi walked into the room with the tea, Shinobu nodded his head.

Of course, Miyagi didn't have a clue to what was going on, and he walked in at the exact wrong moment. All he could see was Shinobu nodding his head, and the dean looking like he was ready to pass out. _Tell me he didn't just…_ Miyagi thought. "I have the tea." He said, thankfully breaking the awkward tension in the room and he walked over to the table and put the tea down. Everything was silent for a moment, with only the dean looking back and forth between Miyagi and Shinobu. Miyagi broke out in a cold sweat. _Shinobu you idiot!_ He thought to himself.

"I see..." The dean finally said after a long, deep breath. "I guess everything makes a lot more sense now…" The dean took a sip from his tea, not noticing the couple's shocked faces for a few moments. "Is there a problem you two?" He asked, and they both looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"I-It's just… I thought you'd be a little more shocked…" Shinobu spoke up first, since Miyagi sill wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "I-I mean Miyagi _is_ your x-son-in-law _and_ my sisters x-husband _and_ you're his boss_ and _he's 17 years older than me… not to mention… he's a _man_" Of course Shinobu was only making matters worse and Miyagi shot him a stern glance to try and make him shut up. However the dean sighed and placed his cup of tea on the table.

"I am well aware of all those facts, Shinobu, but you are my son and I want you to be happy. But what I don't understand is why you wanted to get out of all of our lives by faking your own death." The dean crossed his legs and the couple's mouths dropped to the floor. _So he accepts us…_ They thought together looking at each other once more before Shinobu attempted to answer the dean's newest question.

Shinobu blushed. "I-It's just that whatever it was I had, there was a chance that it could put our… relationship at risk if anyone found out… and I just thought I'd rather disappear than have to be the cause of Miyagi's pain… so I stuck a deal with the doctor and he helped me out so I started staying at his house with him and his daughter but I was really depressed so I came back yesterday and that's how it is…" Shinobu started of calm, but soon began to babble when he had to talk about the relationship he shared with Miyagi so openly. After he finished he looked at the ground, not seeing his father smile.

"If it was for Miyagi's sake… then I understand." He dean said as he got up and wrapped his arms tightly around his son, so sat there shocked. Miyagi, of course, stood watching the whole scene totally bewildered, since he had expected to lose his job after the dean found out. Of course, this was way more shocking than the loss of his job could _ever_ be. But hey, at least he still had a job. The dean then turned to Miyagi with a smile, which was even weirder. "Please take good care of my son, Miyagi. If you ever hurt him, I will make sure to intervene." Shinobu blushed, and Miyagi smiled.

"I understand, sir." He said, and Shinobu, who could no longer contain his happiness, jumped on Miyagi, wrapping hi arms tightly around Miyagi's chest. Miyagi, in turn, fell over and tried to push Shinobu off but was unsuccessful, and the dean simply laughed at the couple's odd scene. Thankfully, all of the tension in the room was gone and everyone was just able to relax without any secrets. That is, until the dean realized something.

What exactly _was_ the 'condition' Shinobu had?

"Shinobu…" He dean began, breaking up the silly scene playing out in front of him. "What kind of illness could you have gotten that would risk your relationship with Miyagi getting discovered?" Yet another dreaded question, one that Shinobu really didn't want to answer. _That_ should be left out… but then again… in a month or two there wouldn't even be a need for the secret, since by that point it would be very apparent. Miyagi and Shinobu looked at each other again, this time they were really at a loss. There was no _way_ they could talk their way out of this one. And then, as if it were an answer to their problem, Shinobu's morning sickness returned, and he made a mad dash to the bathroom.

The dean looked shocked, and Miyagi sighed. "Is he still sick?" The dean asked and they walked over to the bathroom to see Shinobu hugging the toilet bowl cursing god and everything else in his fucked up life. Another mood swing at the absolute worst time… wonderful. Miyagi sighed and knelt down to comfort his lover, pulling the younger boy's hair back with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. "So… whatever Shinobu had… he's still sick with?" The dean was desperately trying to get an answer.

Miyagi became a bit flustered. "I think it's only a bit of… morning sickness…" Shinobu sat back when the nausea finally passed and mumbled a few more 'shit mother fucker ass' phrases before he brushed his teeth. The dean was really worried now. And he was positive that the two were hiding something. He grabbed his son's shoulder tightly, getting Shinobu's attention.

"Shinobu, don't hide things from me. As your father I have the right to know." He said in a stern voice. Miyagi sighed, and Shinobu gave him a scared glare. Miyagi simply nodded his head, wanting there to be no secrets but also fearing the outcome just a little bit. Shinobu took a deep breath in and readied himself, knowing that this was going to be tough.

"W-Well dad… it seems like I'm… er… pregnant…"

Within seconds the dean was blacked out on the bathroom floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've been updating so much I think it's time I get a bit of sleep since I've been writing since… well yesterday… Anyway I really hope you guys like it so far. As always please review! They keep me writing!

**Shinobu:** WHY IS MY DAD PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR?

**PureHeartKill:** You would faint to if you got that kind of news _from your son._

**Shinobu: **Why do you do this to me?

**PureHeartKill: **Well Shinobu it's because I can.

**Shinobu: **_Evil evil fangirl!_

**PureHeartEvil:**Yes, yes I realize this. *smirk* and flattery isn't going to change the fanfiction.

**Shinobu: ***cries*

**PureHeartKill: ***laughs*


	8. Chapter 8 Oh Damn

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review and say you want to see it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Oh Damn….<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying:** "Shinobu, don't hide things from me. As your father I have the right to know." He said in a stern voice. Miyagi sighed, and Shinobu gave him a scared glare. Miyagi simply nodded his head, wanting there to be no secrets but also fearing the outcome just a little bit. Shinobu took a deep breath in and readied himself, knowing that this was going to be tough.

"W-Well dad… it seems like I'm… er… pregnant…"

Within seconds the dean was blacked out on the bathroom floor.

Of course, the couple didn't _exactly _know what to do, so they simply placed the dean on the couch with a nice warm cloth on his head. The dean stayed like that for a while, the watchful eyes of his son on him at every moment, just in case. The day slowly moved on, and the morning sun was now high in the sky, and the outside world was bursting with life. Finally, he opened his eyes to the afternoon light and his son leaning over him, praying for him to open his eyes. "Miyagi! He's awake now!" Shinobu called happily, just as his father sat up, signaling Miyagi back in the room. The dead rubbed his head, trying to recall what happened.

"That was a weird dream…" He mumbled, and Shinobu blushed, realizing that his father had just brushed the whole thing off as if it never happened and was all some strange nightmare. The dean looked at his _son_ with wide eyes. "T-that was a dream right…?" The couple both stayed silent, not knowing how to break the news to him yet again. The dean's eyes widened again, until they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Right? You can't be serious… T-that's…" Shinobu squirmed and got up, retreating back to Miyagi and whispering something in the man's ears and leaving his father to slowly begin to freak out again. "Come on… You're joking." After a few moments of the two whispering, Shinobu shook his head, watching as the dean almost fainted again. They both ran over to the dean and tried to steady him, but he shook both of them off. He shot up as soon as he got away and grabbed Miyagi's shirt. "What the _fuck_ did you do to my son? How the _fuck_ did this happen, damn it!" The dean screamed.

Miyagi put his hands up in surrender. "Hey… I didn't find out until yesterday… And Shinobu hasn't even told me how it happened…" The dean tightened his grip on Miyagi's shirt, uttering more curses. Shinobu grabbed the dean's arm and tried to pull them apart, but he failed. "This kind of hurts..." Miyagi complained as the dean screamed for an explanation, that for some reason Shinobu wasn't giving. "Oi! Shinobu... you going to get him off or not?" Miyagi pleaded as his head bobbed back and forth with the deans constant shakes.

"Some on, dad! It's not Miyagi's fault! You were fine with the relationship, why freak out now?" Shinobu tried to pull his father off of his lover. "Besides, I only left because this was what I _didn't _what to happen. _Damn it I shouldn't have come back!_" Shinobu cried, but for some reason his comment was ignored.

"It's unnatural damn it! You're my _son_ not my _daughter_! Shit Mother Fucker ass tit's cunt cock… (1)" The dean began to scream every cuss word he knew while she shook Miyagi constantly. Shinobu held only his father and continued to try and pull him off. "I want you to get rid of it this instant!"Shinobu scowled and started yelling as well.

"I'm not getting rid of my child damn it! Bastard _this _is exactly why I faked my own death!" The dean began to shake Miyagi even more, obviously this conversation wasn't helping. "Besides it's more of a _miracle_ than anything else! Technically Miyagi and I _shouldn't_ be able to have children! I'm _happy_!" Miyagi smiled when he heard this even though he was being thrown back and forth by the father of his lover who was on a rampage.

"It's unnatural! Why would you want it?" The dean yelled, still shaking Miyagi back and forth, hell Miyagi was beginning to lose consciousness. _Is that I light I see…_ Miyagi thought to himself and he body grew began to grow limp, Shinobu being the only one that noticed that little detail.

"Hey! Miyagi is starting to pass out! Stop shaking him!" Shinobu cried about to go into another one of his mood swings. They all stayed like that for a few long moments, with Miyagi crying uncle, the dean shaking Miyagi as hard as he could, and Shinobu trying to calm his father down, until they were all stopped by the sound of a large _bang _coming from the hallway. They all turned to see Shinobu's sister, shaking out of pure fear and as white as a ghost. _It's like she's seen a ghost…_ Shinobu thought for a moment. Before he remembered that _he_ was the ghost.

"S-s-s-s-s-shinobu…" She stammered, repeating it over and over, now thrown into a long spiral of insanity. Miyagi sighed, guessing they had forgotten to lock the door. _Shit…_ They all thought together, and the dean finally let Miyagi down. Shinobu went over to his sister, who shied away from him, still shaking with terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't know… I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the others… Maybe I'm rushing the plot a bit too much, I'm not sure. I might come back and put this chapter up again later, but for some reason right now I'm not in a creative mood. Please give me advice on how I can make this chapter better, and continue the story from there. I'd _really_ appreciate that!

**Shinobu: **Why are you so nice to then… but so mean to me?

**PureHeartKill: **Because of your constant use of _the d word_.

**Shinobu: **I don't get it…

**PureHeartKill: **I didn't think you would…

**Shinobu: **What is the d word?

**PureHeartKill: **Please Review everyone! *smiles*

**Shinobu: **Don't ignore me!


	9. Chapter 9: It's All Downhill From Here

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review and say you want to see it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: It's All Downhill From Here<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying):** "Hey! Miyagi is starting to pass out! Stop shaking him!" Shinobu cried about to go into another one of his mood swings. They all stayed like that for a few long moments, with Miyagi crying uncle, the dean shaking Miyagi as hard as he could, and Shinobu trying to calm his father down, until they were all stopped by the sound of a large _bang _coming from the hallway. They all turned to see Shinobu's sister, shaking out of pure fear and as white as a ghost. _It's like she's seen a ghost…_ Shinobu thought for a moment. Before he remembered that _he_ was the ghost.

"S-s-s-s-s-shinobu…" She stammered, repeating it over and over, now thrown into a long spiral of insanity. Miyagi sighed, guessing they had forgotten to lock the door. _Shit…_ They all thought together, and the dean finally let Miyagi down. Shinobu went over to his sister, who shied away from him, still shaking with terror.

"N-nee-chan?" Shinobu said reaching out to her once more, hoping that his situation wouldn't get any worse as he tried to calm his sister. "Well I guess now _you_ know I'm alive too…" He mumbled to himself, right as she pulled out her phone, dialing frantically and screaming a whole bunch of nonsense into the phone, the only word anyone them could make out being 'Shinobu'. "W-who did you just call…" Shinobu asked, frantically, a sweat drop falling down as his sister flipped once more.

Miyagi tried to calm her down next. "N-now wait a second… Now's _not_ the time to flip out. Please calm down." Try tried to go over and calm his x-wife down, but of course the one she called _had_to be Shinobu's mom and she _had_to walk in at that _very_moment, just to see her dead son _alive_ and breathing.

So _of course_she _had_ so start freaking out too.

Shinobu sighed and hung his head. "I give up!" He called and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms and ordering Miyagi to get him something incredibly weird to eat. It was something like 'Doritos with chocolate and hot sauce.' Miyagi sighed. His house was a complete mess. There was the dean in the corner rocking back in forth cursing the lord, his x-wife who was waving her arms frantically around exclaiming that the dead came back to life, Shinobu's mother who was insisting that someone explain to her what the _fuck_was going on and now Shinobu expected him to fulfill another one of his wired cravings. "Oi! Miyagi did you hear me?" Shinobu began to nag. Miyagi cried out and grabbed the sides of his head, starting to fall into the dark hole of insanity.

What the hell has Shinobu gotten him into this time?

Finally the mother gathered herself stepped forward, going straight over to Shinobu, and placed a hand on his chest, as if to check that he was real, and felt his heart beating against her finger tips. She instantly burst into tears and hugged her son with all her might, trying to speak but her voice was drowned out by sobs. "M-mom…" Shinobu said into his mother's tight embrace. "I can't breathe!" His mom let him go then and continued to sob, her daughter joining her.

"Are you all going to stay in my house forever…" Miyagi complained, cursing under his breath. This was _way_ more stressful for him than anyone else. Of course, his little complaint was ignored by Shinobu's family and their sloppy reunion full of tears of joy continued. Everyone had joined in except for the dean, who still sat in his little corner mumbling to himself, and it was a while before anyone even noticed that he was still there. That is, until his sister heard her father cursing in the corner.

"What are you doing here… father?" Shinobu's sister asked, but she was ignored by him. Miyagi and Shinobu both went white when they realized the things the dean let slip out of his mouth, and nearly panicked as the two girls walked over to the dean to hear what he was mumbling. They were able to make out a few words.

"Shinobu... pregnant… Miyagi…."

Everything was grew shrilly silent and still for what felt like years, with Miyagi and Shinobu just looking at each other wondering what the hell they were going to do about this one. This really was one big fucked up mess. It took a few moments forever one to fully understand what was going on, and Miyagi and Shinobu began to calm down a little bit. Until the girls began to scream.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Somehow I'm not entirely happy with this chapter either… I mean, I guess in a way it's ok as far as chapters go but I must not be into it today. I'll try my best everyone! Oh and also I'm going to say now: I will now be putting this here as well. I _might_ add more to this fanfiction buy adding in Romantica and Egoist chapters with MPREG. However I will ONLY do that if you guys REVIEW and say you want me too. So PLEASE give me your input!

**Shinobu: **Wait… Is my mother going to flip a bitch… because she seems ready too!

**PureHeartKill: **All will be revealed next chapter! Hope you guys are ready for more drama!

**Shinobu: **Haven't you put me through enough already?

**PureHeartKill: **No. No I have not.

**Shinobu: **Evil!

**PureHeartKill: **If I had a nickel for every time I heard that…


	10. Chapter 10 To Hell and Back

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review and say you want to see it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: To Hell and Back<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying****)****:**"Shinobu... pregnant… Miyagi…."

Everything was grew shrilly silent and still for what felt like years, with Miyagi and Shinobu just looking at each other wondering what the hell they were going to do about this one. This really was one big fucked up mess. It took a few moments forever one to fully understand what was going on, and Miyagi and Shinobu began to calm down a little bit. Until the girls began to scream.

"WHAT?"

His mother's face grew red with anger, and at that moment Miyagi _swore_ he saw steam coming out of her ears. "SHINOBU EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" She screamed, instantaneously believing what her husband may or may not have said. She ran over to Shinobu and squeezed his shoulders. "What is your father mumbling about? WHO DID YOU GET PREGNANT DAMN IT!" His mother wasn't exactly known for being _calm _or excepting.

Shinobu turned many shades of red, and Miyagi chuckled, earning a stern glance from the teen. "I didn't get anyone pregnant, mom… I don't even have a _girl_friend." Shinobu said in his usual of-a-matter-of-fact way, and his mother sighed in relief, calming down a bit and letting go of her son's shoulders. Shinobu placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a bit, deciding that is his mom found out about that was really going on, he would probably die. Of course, that's when he feels the morning sickness coming back, and he has to make a mad dash to the bathroom. _Life must hate me…_ He complained to himself as he continued to barf into the toilet.

Shinobu's sister and mother could only stare in the direction Shinobu ran wondering what happened. "Umm… Is my little brother sick or something?" Shinobu's sister dared to ask. _Why did Shinobu-chin _have_ to leave _me_ to explain what is going on?_ Miyagi silently cursed at Shinobu's morning sickness as he thought up a lame excuse.

"Ahh… It's probably just because of stress… Apparently the doctor said he was overworking himself…" Miyagi quickly lied, but got demon eyes from the dean, who immediately shot up and grabbed Miyagi's shirt once more, shaking him down and yelling unintelligent things. Until he finally found the words he was looking for. _Not again…_ Miyagi softly cried on the inside.

"You bastard! Damn you! Look what you've done to my son and you have the guts to lie about it! Fuck you!" The dean screamed some more unintelligent things as the girls kind of looked at each other and tried to piece together what they could get out of the conversation, which was mainly the dean screaming unpleasant things loud enough for all the neighbors to hear.

Shinobu slumped out of the bathroom when he heard his did yelling again. "I already told you it's not Miyagi's fault!" Shinobu yelled, but no one paid any attention to him. "Oi!" He tried again and again, but no one paid attention to him, and another mood swing hit. "SHUT UP!" He screamed as loud as he could, his body was shaking with anger. "I told you, it's not Miyagi's fault, so don't say that again! Also, you're really disturbing everyone right now, can't you idiots think about the environment you are in for once? This is an _apartment complex _so _other people live here_! And they can all here you." Shinobu sounded firm and strangely mature, which made everyone in the room stare at him blankly, even Miyagi.

The dean turned to face Shinobu, finally letting go of Miyagi. "But-" He began, sounding childish by using that kind of excuse, thankfully he was interrupted by Shinobu before things got worse for him.

"But nothing!" Shinobu called and walked over to grab Miyagi's arm. "Miyagi I was Chinese food. Please take me out to eat." Miyagi sighed, holding back a giggle, and nodded his head, letting his lover brag him out of the door. Shinobu paused for a moment before they left and turned back to face his family. "I hope you are all gone by the time Miyagi and I get back." Then he dragged Miyagi out the door, leaving his family inside absolutely speechless.

When the couple was safe in the car, alone, and a few blocks away from the apartment, Miyagi began to laugh. Shinobu blushed. "What's so funny, Miyagi?" This only made Miyagi laugh more. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Shinobu began to pout, a little mood swing about to fully take him over, so Miyagi tried to contain his chuckles.

"I'm sorry… but you were just so mature back there… I almost forgot you're only a kid." Miyagi gave Shinobu a weak smile.

"Don't call me a kid!" Shinobu exclaimed. "Besides… now that this happened to me…" Shinobu paused and rested a hand on his stomach, staring out the window at the passing trees. "Now that there's this kid… I need to mature." Miyagi frowned after hearing this. _This really is hurting Shinobu more then he wants anyone to know…_Miyagi sighed and placed his hand over Shinobu's, smiling after feeling the little bump.

"It's not your job to be mature just yet, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi smiled at his younger lover, and chuckled when Shinobu blushed. "By the way… we left kind of abruptly there… I'm sure your family is worried." Miyagi tried to change the subject, knowing that Shinobu absolutely _loathed_ being called a child.

"Well, fuck them. The doctor told me that stress wasn't good for the baby and I could risk miscarriage so I had to get out of there." Surprisingly, Shinobu had no problem addressing his pregnancy, which was good considering how torn up about it he was just the other day. _Must be a mood swing thing…_ Miyagi thought, wondering how he was going to survive nine months of this.

"Yes you're right. You did the right thing then." Miyagi actually let a loving smile show on his face as he looked at Shinobu thinking about their happy life together with a child. Shinobu looked at his with wide eyes, since he had never seen Miyagi smile like that at him. "What…?" Miyagi asked when he noticed Shinobu's awkward stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that… It's weird…" Shinobu blushed and looked away, making Miyagi chuckle. "Oi. What's so funny?' Miyagi only laughed, ignoring Shinobu's complaints and demands to know what Miyagi found so interesting. "Come on…" Shinobu breathed now whining. "Tell me…." He pleased. Miyagi continued to chuckle.

"Hey, we are here now, let's get going." Miyagi climbed out of the car and walked over to open the door for his lover, but Shinobu was already out, arms crossed, leaning against the car.

"Come on what were you laughing at Miyagi!" Shinobu wanted to know.

"It's not anything important, come one let's get going. Don't tell me you don't want food anymore." Miyagi sighed. Shinobu was about to speak, but instead he clutched his stomach in pain and fell onto the floor. "Shinobu?" Miyagi asked, leaning down to see what was wrong. Shinobu grew tense for a second… before everything went black and Shinobu was laying on the concrete.

"SHINOBU?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yay more drama. Anyway I hope you like it… It took longer than usual for me to update because I went out with my friend and then my family made me go out for dinner. Sadly I won't be posting as much as I did yesterday but I will start again as soon as I wake up.

**Shinobu: **You really are evil.

**PureHeartKill: **Yea I realize this, you've said it plenty of times.

**Shinobu: **WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PASS OUT?

**PureHeartKill:** Woah, dude, calm your tits. It's drama, the readers dig it.

**Shinobu: **I resent it.

**PureHeartKill: **Not my problem.

**Shinobu: **Evil…

**PureHeartKill: **I know.


	11. Chapter 11 Small Scare, Bigger Scream

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I might add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters but you HAVE to review and say you want to see it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Small Scare, Bigger Scream<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying):** "Come on what were you laughing at Miyagi!" Shinobu wanted to know.

"It's not anything important, come one let's get going. Don't tell me you don't want food anymore." Miyagi sighed. Shinobu was about to speak, but instead he clutched his stomach in pain and fell onto the floor. "Shinobu?" Miyagi asked, leaning down to see what was wrong. Shinobu grew tense for a second… before everything went black and Shinobu was lying on the concrete.

"SHINOBU?"

Within second Miyagi had Shinobu's unconscious body in the car and was zooming to the hospital, as fast as he could possibly manage. He was already yelling at the nurse to make 100% sure that there would be a room, and doctor, on standby as soon as he arrived. Of course the nurse was asking a whole bunch of questions. "What exactly happened, sir?" She asked in a calm voice that hinted that she wasn't the least bit concerned.

"I already told you! He started clutching his stomach and then he collapsed, what part of that don't you understand?" Miyagi's voice was stern and a little bit on the loud said, although he wasn't yelling quite yet. He was already almost to the hospital and these clowns couldn't get a room together? No they had to ask pointless questions first.

"What it the patients name, sir?" The nurse groaned out, a clear indicator that she was not interested in the least. Just hearing her voice made Miyagi cringe and scowl at her, even though he knew that she couldn't see her care. In the seat next to him, Shinobu started to whimper just a bit, still asleep.

"His name is Takatsuki Shinobu." Miyagi said quickly as he turned to make sure his lover was ok. It pained him to see Shinobu like that. He was completely unconscious yet he was whimpering in pain and still clutching his stomach. Miyagi scowled, since the nurse had been quiet for quite some time. "Hello? Are you listening?" Miyagi said in an annoyed voice.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to come to a special wing of the hospital as soon as you arrive. Follow my instructions exactly and get there ASAP. When you get to the hospital, skip registration and come straight to wing M. Tell them you need to see Doctor Takahashi immediately and give them Takatsuki-san's name. They should let you in without you having to wait. DO you understand?" The nurse suddenly sounded more concerned, which worried Miyagi.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." He said as he hung up his phone, looking over to Shinobu once more. _We'll be there soon Shinobu… Please be ok…_Miyagi pleaded as he placed a hand on Shinobu's stomach. _And please…. Let you be ok too…_

It was several minutes before he reached the hospital, and scooped up his lover bridal style, since he could cover more ground that way. He did exactly what he was told and went straight to the M section, saying that he needed Doctor Takahashi fast and gave Shinobu's name. To his surprise, everything was ready for them, and Shinobu was taken to a room right away. Of course, this made Miyagi even more worried. He had already lost Shinobu once, and he didn't want to have to go through something like that ever again. Of course, he _did_ have to call Shinobu's family, so that they knew what happened, which was a more than awkward thing to do because of the situation he had to leave in. Thankfully, they were glad he let them know and weren't _too_ mad about it, and they were on their way. "Miyagi-san," A voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up, seeing Doctor Takahashi and giving the man a faint smile. "Don't worry, Shinobu is fine. And so is the baby."

Miyagi heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Thank _God_!" He breathed out, smiling to himself just as Shinobu's family came running up screaming to know what happened to their son. The doctor gave Miyagi a long confused look. "This is Shinobu-chin's family. I gave them a call since… recent events called for it." Miyagi turned to the family. "Shinobu is fine, nothing to worry about." The family all calmed down for a moment… until they started to demand to know what had happened.

The doctor took it from there. "He was under a great amount of stress. In his current condition, it is very life threatening for him to be under stress." He turned to Miyagi. "I suppose these 'recent events' are to blame for what happened to him? Of course, I also need to know what happened" The doctor asked, gearing the question at Miyagi instead of Shinobu's family.

Miyagi nodded his head. "Yes, now that I think about it Shinobu _did_ seem stressed when we left. There was a little mishap with the family. Lots of yelling and screaming… I'm going to have to apologize to the neighbors later…" Miyagi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that this situation put him in a dangerous one.

The doctor looked at the family. "Can I ask all of you to come with me please?" He tried to be as polite as possible. They all nodded and followed him through the double doors and down a long isle lined with rooms, until he finally stopped at room 201. "Now that we are alone…" He turned to the family, ignoring Miyagi for a brief moment. "Are you all idiots?" The doctor squinted at the bewildered family. "Even though I did not get every detail of what happened, I can tell it's centered around you guys so I would like to know what made you guys think that it was alright to do something like that around your son who _clearly _isn't in the kind of state to handle it. Hell, he's been playing dead for nearly four months and he comes back so you guys make a scene?" The doctor shook his head. He then turned to Miyagi and pointed at the family. "How many have been filled in?" He asked, making everyone look at Miyagi with wide eyes.

Miyagi sighed. "If you are referring to _that… _then it was just me and the dean over there." He gestured to Shinobu's father, and the doctor mumbled an 'I see' under his breath. He then flipped through some notes and stopped talking, signaling that he was done speaking. "Is Shinobu awake?" Miyagi asked to break the silence.

The doctor nodded. "He's just changing back into his clothes now, but I think it's best if you take him straight home so he can rest. And you are going to need to watch him carefully, Miyagi-san." The family all looked shocked that the doctor was giving this critical information to Miyagi, and not them. Miyagi nodded at the doctor, both of them ignoring the family.

"What about us? Shouldn't Shinobu be staying with his family?" Shinobu's mother yelled, pulling on the doctor's shoulder until he looked at her. He frowned and sighed, running his hand through his hair. _I don't think this woman gets it…_ Doctor Takahashi thought to himself as he tried to find a way to break this woman the news.

"Well, miss, judging by the information both Miyagi-san and your son have giving me, it was being around his family that made him so stressed. Shinobu has even requested for me to let all of you know that he would like to stay with Miyagi-san for the next few months. He doesn't want to be put in this situation again." Shinobu's mother's face instantly grew red with anger.

"WE ARE HIS FAMILY AND HE WILL STAY WITH US!" She shouted.

"Miss, please keep your voice down. Also this is your son's wish, and also recommended by me as the best choice for him." Doctor Takahashi was trying to stay calm and professional, however she shoved past him and slammed the door open. Shinobu paused and turned slightly to see who was there, his shirt still hovering in his arms, and his jeans still not buttoned up. His mother gasped as his face went white.

"S-Shinobu…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey! I would have posted this last night but I was really sad and depressed for personal reasons (you can blame my friend…. There was an issue on facebook…) Anyway I didn't get around to finishing the chapter last night and I stayed up late trying to cheer myself up watching YouTube videos, ended up staying up really late and I didn't wake up until 11 this morning. So I started on the chapter again but my parents started yelling at me to get some food so I started making myself lunch and it got burnt because my dad saw what was on facebook and started asking questions... Yea one hell of a day… I'm still hungry. Oh well! At least I managed to finish it! And I have the next five or six chapters all planned out and nothing else to do today so I guess writing is the only thing on my agenda! I warn you though, lots of drama coming your way! And as always, please review!

**Shinobu:** Wait… you are sad… so you take it out on me?

**PureHeartKill:** I may be evil… but not _that_ evil. I already planned to do this.

**Shinobu: **So you are just _naturally _this cruel…

**PureHeartKill: **Only to you…

**Shinobu: **WHY?

**PureHeartKill: **_You've been cured by the d word….._

**Shinobu: **Sometimes I think you really are crazy….

**PureHeartKill: ***shrugs*I try.


	12. Chapter 12 This Must Be What Hell Looks

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: This Must Be What Hell Looks Like<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying):** "WE ARE HIS FAMILY AND HE WILL STAY WITH US!" She shouted.

"Miss, please keep your voice down. Also this is your son's wish, and also recommended by me as the best choice for him." Doctor Takahashi was trying to stay calm and professional, however she shoved past him and slammed the door open. Shinobu paused and turned slightly to see who was there, his shirt still hovering in his arms, and his jeans still not buttoned up. His mother gasped as his face went white.

"S-Shinobu…."

"M-Mom! I'm changing! Get out!" Shinobu quickly grabbed the nearest blanket and covered his baby bump, turning several shades of red. "W-who let you in here anyway?" Shinobu asked, trying to get out of his current situation. It was too late, however, since his mother had already stormed over and grabbed the blanket, yanking it out of his hands and starring down at his baby bump.

"What the hell is that?" His mother screamed while pointing at her son's stomach, drawing the other family member's attention to Shinobu. Doctor Takahashi came in and grabbed Shinobu's Mother's arm, trying to pull her out, but the others had all made their way in. Shinobu's sister gasped and leaned against the wall, trying hard not to fait, while Shinobu's father gave Miyagi the death glare once more, trying to contain his anger.

"Miss, this isn't the time or place for this. Please calm down. It is your behavior that put your son _in_ the hospital. Please keep that in mind." Shinobu's mother gave the doctor a very stern look, as if to say _stay out of this_. "I'm afraid if you don't calm down, I'll have to call security to get out out." Doctor Takahashi held his ground, and distracted Shinobu's mother long enough so Shinobu could quickly throw on his shirt. His mother turned back to him and growled.

"I need an explanation, young man? What was up with your stomach! It almost looked like-"His mother stopped cold, the little wheels in her head beginning to turn and piece everything together. She gasped and took a step back, looking at her son as if he were a demon. "I-It can't be… That's not possible…."

"M-Mom…?" Shinobu took a step forward but realized what she was saying and looked away from her, the pain showing on his face. He didn't know what to say… since this situation was a little bit odd… and he knew that. After all, he left because he _knew_ this would happen. It was inevitable. He was a freak, after all.

"Y-you can't be…" Shinobu's silence was the only answer his mom needed. She stepped back. "Tell me… I need to hear this from your own mouth. Please tell me that isn't possible!" The doctor tried to step in again, giving the woman's arm another firm tug. She ignored him and continued to babble nonsense, pleading for her son to tell her what was wrong with him.

"Miss… Please don't stress your son out any more. It's very dangerous." The doctor was silenced when he lost his grasp on her, and she rushed over to her son, grabbing his shoulders and giving him a little shake.

"I-It's not true… right?" His mom shook his once more, but she was stopped by her daughter's comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see her daughters soft smile, seeing what her daughter meant, she let go of her son's shoulders and took a step back, letting her daughter take her place in the questioning.

Shinobu looked up at his sister with eyes that screamed with fear, and she tried to comfort him with a smile. "Shinobu… I think mother only wants to know what happened. We are all worried about you. And we are family; we have the right to know, don't we?" Shinobu's sister smiled, and the teen answered with a hesitant nod. "Now… You only need to answer one question. Are mother's suspicions right?" His sister gave him a stern 'no nonsense' glare and there was a long pause before Shinobu decided what to do.

He nodded.

Everyone in the room gasped. Of course, some only gasped because they couldn't _believe_ that Shinobu just admitted something like that, and the girls gasped because the news was too shocking to deal with at the moment. Shinobu blushed and looked at his mother briefly, who was coming towards him fast. "Mom I-" He began, but was stopped short.

_*Smack*_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, that's all for this chapter. It's a bit short, but the next one will be a great deal longer and I wanted to leave off right there I don't know why. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was in a really sour mood this morning and you guys cheered me up so thanks a lot! Please keep reviewing!

**Shinobu: **Wait what happened?

**PureHeartKill: **You'll find out next chapter!

**Shinobu: **Can't you tell me?

**PureHeartKill: **No.

**Shinobu: **Meanie butt….

**PureHeartKill: **Hey that's one I haven't heard yet!


	13. Chapter 13 From Bad To Worse

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on **_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: From Bad to Worse<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying): **Shinobu looked up at his sister with eyes that screamed with fear, and she tried to comfort him with a smile. "Shinobu… I think mother only wants to know what happened. We are all worried about you. And we are family; we have the right to know, don't we?" Shinobu's sister smiled, and the teen answered with a hesitant nod. "Now… You only need to answer one question. Are mother's suspicions right?" His sister gave him a stern 'no nonsense' glare and there was a long pause before Shinobu decided what to do.

He nodded.

Everyone in the room gasped. Of course, some only gasped because they couldn't _believe_ that Shinobu just admitted something like that, and the girls gasped because the news was too shocking to deal with at the moment. Shinobu blushed and looked at his mother briefly, who was coming towards him fast. "Mom I-" He began, but was stopped short.

_*Smack*_

Shinobu's eyes went wide as he lifted his hands to his cheek, lightly tracing the swollen flesh. "Oh God, are you ok?" Doctor Takahashi exclaimed as he rushed over to his patient, who was still in shock. His mother… just slapped him, right across the face as hard as she could. Tears threatened to stream down Shinobu's face as he looked at his mother with wide childish eyes.

"My son is a freak!" His mother exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. Shinobu couldn't hold in his tears any longer. "He is a freak! A freak with a demon growing inside him!" She exclaimed again, and Shinobu instantly went from shocked and wounded, to angry, protective mama bear. _Damn mood swings…_

Shinobu returned his mother's ignorance with a slap of his own, making his mother's eyes go wide, and shocking everyone else in the room. "I dare you to say that again!" He screamed at his mother, getting up in her face and letting his hands turn into fists. "Don't ever say that about my child! God damn you!"

"So you are a freak!" His mother cried again, but Shinobu wouldn't hear of it and crossed his arms, becoming his usual stubborn and childish self. Shinobu's sister walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nee-san..." He said, shocked to see her smile. "You aren't mad? …or do you want to call me a freak too…?" He squinted his eyes, but his sister shook her head.

"I'm more interested in hearing _how_ this happened and _who_ you've fucked…" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, since she had been so blunt with her words. "Although… I think I have a pretty good idea who it is." She ignored everyone's stared and crossed her arms as well, letting out a sigh. _At least she's ok with it…_ Shinobu thought to himself, smiling.

However, the calm atmosphere didn't last long.

"What… I thought you didn't have a girlfriend…." His mother started to panic once more, pleading that he wouldn't answer the way she thought he was. Of course, Shinobu was very pissed off and his hormones were raging, and he wasn't in the mood to lie, so he decided to be just as blunt as his sister.

"So what, you aren't even smart enough to understand that I've been _fucking _a guy since I came back to Japan? I must get my brains from my father." Shinobu looked away from his mom, and Miyagi froze. _He is only making this worse! For himself… and for me. Maybe I should step in_. Miyagi attempted to walk over, but he was stopped by Doctor Takahashi, who only shook his head.

"SO MY SON IS A GAY FREAK?" Shinobu's mother sobbed and sunk to the floor, as if this was the most horrifying news a mother could ever hear about her son. No one dared to go near her or Shinobu, since they could feel the tense atmosphere around the two, which was mainly coming from Shinobu's rage.

"Would you stop calling me a freak? I'm your son for crying out loud?" Shinobu yelled at his mother who was still sobbing on the ground. _Damn woman…._He thought to himself. His mother stayed quiet for a long time, until she started to shake and her voice came out in only a whisper.

"You… You are not my son…"

Shinobu froze and looked down at his mother, the tears forming in his eyes again. "W-what…" He asked, thinking that he heard her wrong.

"You are not my son!" She said louder, and clear enough for everyone to hear her. Silence filled the room right after. All eyes turned to her, and it took a while for it to all sink in. Shinobu began to cry violently, breaking the silence with a cold run, until he was out of sight. _This can't be good…_Miyagi thought.

"Shinobu!" He called out to his lover and ran after him, leaving the room in silence and shock. He ran for miles and miles, looking everywhere for his young lover, until he reached a bridge right next to the river, and hear quiet cries. He sighed and went to find his lover, who was curled up in a ball crying into his knees. "Shinobu…" Miyagi breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around the young boy. "Please don't cry."

"This is all your fault!" Shinobu said in between sobs. Miyagi frowned, not having an argument since he knew it was true. "Take responsibility!" There was Shinobu's famous line, which usually Miyagi didn't understand, since he will never understand kids these days. Yet, surprisingly enough, this time he knew what to do.

"Don't worry Shinobu…" Miyagi hugged his lover tighter, making Shinobu look up at the older man with tear filled eyes. "I already said I would protect you, even if your family wont." Miyagi placed a light kiss on his young lover's lips. "I promise I will protect you, and our child! I don't want to lose you… either of you… ever again!" Shinobu's eyes went side, since this was a bit out of character for Miyagi, but he smiled and leaned against Miyagi, happy to be in his lover's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok so it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I wanted to end with something happy. Also for the next few chapters, there will not be much drama but be prepared because it will come back tenfold! I just want to write a few happy/sappy and romantic chapters before I have to get to the dramatic stuff again. I hope you guys still like it! Please be patient with me!

**Shinobu: ** So you are not going to torture me anymore?

**PureHeartKill: **I wouldn't say that... I'm just going easy on you for now because when the drama comes back, it's going to get UGLY.

**Shinobu:** So you are saying I should be scared for my life…

**PureHeartKill:** More or less.

**Shinobu: **Evil.

**PureHeartKill: **I know.


	14. Chapter 14 Little Heart Beat

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Little Heart Beat<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying): **"Shinobu!" He called out to his lover and ran after him, leaving the room in silence and shock. He ran for miles and miles, looking everywhere for his young lover, until he reached a bridge right next to the river, and hear quiet cries. He sighed and went to find his lover, who was curled up in a ball crying into his knees. "Shinobu…" Miyagi breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around the young boy. "Please don't cry."

"This is all your fault!" Shinobu said in between sobs. Miyagi frowned, not having an argument since he knew it was true. "Take responsibility!" There was Shinobu's famous line, which usually Miyagi didn't understand, since he will never understand kids these days. Yet, surprisingly enough, this time he knew what to do.

"Don't worry Shinobu…" Miyagi hugged his lover tighter, making Shinobu look up at the older man with tear filled eyes. "I already said I would protect you, even if your family wont." Miyagi placed a light kiss on his young lover's lips. "I promise I will protect you, and our child! I don't want to lose you… either of you… ever again!" Shinobu's eyes went side, since this was a bit out of character for Miyagi, but he smiled and leaned against Miyagi, happy to be in his lover's arms.

"Shinobu! It's time for your doctor's appointment! You need to get up!" Miyagi called out to his lover. It's been over month since Shinobu's return, and they haven't heard a single peep out of his family since the incident. Hell, it goes beyond that, since Miyagi didn't even see the dean at work! It was like they all just disappeared. But at least Shinobu was able to settle down and he didn't have to go through any stress. Well, part of that was true. After all, Shinobu was five months pregnant, and it was getting harder and harder to hide his baby bump. He rarely ever went to school, and even though his morning sickness had finally passed, thanks to Doctor Takahashi bringing the pills Shinobu had left at his house over, but his mood swings and cravings couldn't get any worse! "Shinobu!" Miyagi called again, and watched with a sigh as Shinobu crawled out of bed and groaned. "You better hurry, or we are going to be late!"

"Quit nagging, I'm up so let's get going." Shinobu complained at Miyagi. The older man sighed and grabbed his coat, helping Shinobu fix his over sized sweat shirt so that his baby bump was hardly noticeable. They then left the apartment in a rush, flinging themselves into the car so that they could get to the ultrasound appointment on time. Otherwise Doctor Takahashi would be furious. Miyagi sighed as he drove the car in silence. Shinobu hadn't done much of anything since what happened with his mom, and even thought the teen wouldn't admit it; Miyagi could tell that it hurt him. But he thought it was best to leave it alone.

Finally they arrived at the hospital, two minutes before the appointment, so they both sprang from the car and ran to the M section of the hospital, ignoring administration once more. They had gotten used to it since Doctor Takahashi _insisted_ that they would have _weekly _checkups ever since what happened with Shinobu's mom. At least today… they were finally going to see their child. Miyagi went through the usual routine. He checked Shinobu in and they went back to see the doctor instantly. Then the nurse would check Shinobu's weight and height and ask him questions about how he was doing. Moments after the nurse would leave, the doctor would com in, but his time he had a huge machine with him. "How are you doing today, Takatsuki-san?"

"Fine I guess." Shinobu shrugged and placed a hand on his stomach. "I don't have any morning sickness anymore, which is great because I was getting tired of that."

Doctor Takahashi smiled. "That's great. Now can you please lie down so I can start the ultrasound?" The doctor smiled as Shinobu lay down. "This might be a bit cold." Shinobu flinched a bit when the cold gel touched his stomach. "There." The doctor said and Shinobu looked at the screen, where he could see his growing baby. Shinobu smiled and Miyagi grabbed his hand, taking a moment to slip in their bliss as they both thought _that's our child._ "Would you like to know the sex of you baby?" The doctor asked and Shinobu shook his head.

"I want it to be a surprise." He said in a slightly childish voice that made both Doctor Takahashi and Miyagi giggle.

"Would you like to hear your child's heart beat?" The doctor asked, smiling as they both nodded their heads, ecstatic. He smiled and handed them some head phones and they got to listen to their child. It was like a little bird flying through the air, so light, delicate and beautiful. Miyagi couldn't wait to see him/her in person. Already, he was falling in love with his child. And he was sure that Shinobu was as well.

The Doctor was smiling at the couple as they listened to their child's heart beat, knowing that the two would be just as happy as he was with Sakura, maybe even happier. He turned his attention back to the screen, and saw something strange. "Huh…" He said as he went to investigate what he saw. Shinobu panicked. _What's wrong now?_

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Miyagi asked, squeezing his lovers hang tight and hoping that there wasn't anything wrong with their child.

"Takatsuki-san is having twins…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! A nice sweet, romantic chapter! I had fun with this one. Please Review!

**Shinobu: **…

**PureHeartKill: **What no complaints?

**Shinobu: **Not really…

**PureHeartKill: **Strange….

**Shinobu: **Yea… and my lack of complaints scares me

**PureHeartKill: **Me too O_O


	15. Chapter 15 Double Trouble

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Double Trouble<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying): **The Doctor was smiling at the couple as they listened to their child's heart beat, knowing that the two would be just as happy as he was with Sakura, maybe even happier. He turned his attention back to the screen, and saw something strange. "Huh…" He said as he went to investigate what he saw. Shinobu panicked. _What's wrong now?_

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Miyagi asked, squeezing his lovers hang tight and hoping that there wasn't anything wrong with their child.

"Shinobu is having twins…"

Shinobu's eyes went wide. "Twins? As it two? _More than one?"_ Shinobu didn't know how to take that news. After all, one was enough for him, but _two_. He's heard that having twins is double trouble. Doctor Takahashi focused on the other baby, showing him/her on the screen. Just as beautiful as the first. Shinobu smiled. He would get through it somehow. "That's… really amazing." Shinobu smiled.

Miyagi, however, was still trying to process that. "Wait… How are you going to handle that Shinobu? You have school and I have to work… how would we take care of _two_ babies…?" Miyagi was trying to think logically, however he was shut up by Shinobu's cold hearted stare. "Shinobu, I'm trying to think logically…."

"Well I think that since this is happening, we might as well just go along with it and try to get through it as best as we can. If worst comes to worst, I can take my classes online and it will be no big deal." The doctor washed off the gel and Shinobu sat up, sliding his sweatshirt back on. A sweat drop fell down Miyagi's face, but since Shinobu seemed so ready for this, Miyagi had no complaints.

"If you say so. I'll support any decision you make." Miyagi said after a long pause, hoping that they were both doing the right thing, since this was such a delectate situation and all. After all, Shinobu was still _technically_ kid, in college, which made everything more complicated and difficult than anyone could ever imagine. Miyagi shook the thought away and smiled, trying to assure that he would be by Shinobu's side no matter what.

Shinobu smiled. "Thanks Miyagi…" Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi's waist, letting this hormones take him over once more.

"I'll just print out a picture of your kids for both of you…" Doctor Takahashi mumbled as he slipped away to leave the two alone for the moment. Shinobu and Miyagi stayed in a tight embrace for a while, until they were broken apart by a new voice.

"So I was right." Shinobu's sister called from the doorway. Shinobu pushed the older man away, beginning to panic. Shinobu's sister smiled. "Don't worry… I'm not here to ridicule you. As long as you're happy, I don't care who you love. Even if he _is_ my _x-husband_." Shinobu's sister laughed and went over to hug her brother. "Mother wasn't going to let me see you… She's having trouble with the whole thing still, you know. Sometimes I think that woman need therapy." She laughed again.

Shinobu was still trying to comprehend his sister's actions. Taking his other family members actions into consideration, he would think that she would be the worst of all of them, since she did used to _be married to_ his current _lover_. "N-nee-san… Are you sure you're ok with this." Shinobu said, his voice shaking because he was so shocked.

Shinobu's sister thought for a bit. "Yea, for the most part. I mean, Miyagi _is_ my x-husband, but I think you too work well together... despite the _17-year-age difference._ Anyway, as long as you're happy it's not really my place to say anything." Shinobu's sister gave him a pat on the shoulder. "But _I_ get to be there when my little niece of nephew is born, right by your side, ok?" Shinobu nodded.

"Well… actually… I'm having twins…" He said, blushing and looking down, letting the room grow silent.

"Oh... well then… nieces or nephews…." Shinobu's sister fixed her previous statement. Shinobu looked back up at her. "Although." She turned to Miyagi and grabbed his shoulder _hard_. "If _you_ hurt my little brother, you won't see what's coming to you... understand?" Her innocent smile obviously had evil intent, and Miyagi could do nothing but nod his head. "Good. Now that that is clear, I should head home. See you later, little brother." She waved to the two of them and left the room, leaving the couple to silently wonder what the _fuck_ just happened.

It was only a few minutes before they got the pictures of their kids from Doctor Takahashi and were on their way out of the doctor's office, happy as can be, especially knowing that at least _one_ of Shinobu's family members supported him. Shinobu was obviously happier now, so Miyagi couldn't complain. The two smiled and laughed with each other as they left the doctor's office, deciding to celebrate by letting Shinobu get whatever he wanted to eat. Since he _was_ eating for three.

"Shinobu…"' A voice called, and the two stopped dead in their tracks.

"M-Mom…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another chapter done and the drama is about to start again! I'm sorry if the chapters are getting worse quality wise, I really _really_ am. Honestly I'm not a good judge about that, but I'm really glad that I have so many faithful readers! I love all of you guys! Please keep reviewing, they keep me writing!

**Shinobu: **So I get two calm chapters and then I have to deal with more drama?

**PureHeartKill: **Yes that is correct.

**Shinobu: **Mean….

**PureHeartKill: **Not mean… _Evil._


	16. Chapter 16 Little Devil

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Little Devil<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying): **It was only a few minutes before they got the pictures of their kids from Doctor Takahashi and were on their way out of the doctor's office, happy as can be, especially knowing that at least _one_ of Shinobu's family members supported him. Shinobu was obviously happier now, so Miyagi couldn't complain. The two smiled and laughed with each other as they left the doctor's office, deciding to celebrate by letting Shinobu get whatever he wanted to eat. Since he _was_ eating for three.

"Shinobu…"' A voice called, and the two stopped dead in their tracks.

"M-Mom…?"

Shinobu wanted to turn and run, since nothing good could come out of this, but he was stopped by Miyagi's strong grasp on his arm. Shinobu looked up at him with wide eyes. "I think we should get the hell out of here…" Shinobu whispered to Miyagi, but Miyagi shook his head, indicating that running was not the right thing to do and that they would have better luck ignoring her, and started to walk towards the door, pulling Shinobu with him as they walked closer and closer to Shinobu's mom.

"Shinobu wait!" His mom called out, grabbing the young boy's arm and yanking him to her. "I want you to come back home!" That comment made Shinobu stop cold. _What the hell is this woman planning? _He turned to his mother with wide surprised eyes. He couldn't believe what his mother was saying. Did she accept him now? Or was there something she wasn't saying.

"Under what conditions?" Shinobu asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman who was _supposed _to be his mother, but had really been doing nothing but pretending he didn't exist since she found out about his 'condition'. Honestly, he would rather be left alone by her than go back and be accepted. "You wouldn't was me back unless there was something in it for you!" Shinobu narrowed his eyes at her and tried his best not to give in to her wishes before he knew the consequences.

"But you can't see your lover anymore! If you do that, I won't make you lose that _thing_! But after _it_ is born, you find yourself a nice girlfriend!" Shinobu wrenched his arm from his mother's grasp. _So that's the catch…._

"I refuse! Why can't you just except that this is the way I am now and leave us the fuck alone!" Shinobu turned to Miyagi and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the door before pausing to say one more thing. "Oh and I won't be 'loosing' my _kids_ anytime soon!" He then stormed out of the hospital, but his mother was close behind him.

"Kids? As in more than one?" His mother shirked, a hand snapping to her mouth. Shinobu was outraged. Obviously, that was mostly because of the hormones, but Miyagi couldn't stand watching his lover like this. So he tapped his lover on the shoulder and jerked his thumb at the car, saying _we should go now_ with his subtle movements. "No you are _not_ leaving my sight! I will not allow _either _of you to go!" Shinobu's mom grabbed Shinobu's arm once more.

"I don't _want_ to go back with you! You are _insane_!" Shinobu wrenched his arm away from his mother's grasp and turned to the car, trying to get inside as fast as possible. However, his mother had another plan. Out of nowhere, Shinobu's head felt a huge amount of plain, and he had leaned back into his mother's arms. Miyagi had screamed something that Shinobu couldn't make out, but after a few moments he was silence as well.

By the time either of them had opened their eyes, they were in Shinobu's house. Without a clue how either of them got there.

**A/N:** It's short, I know and I'm really really _really_ sorry. But I'm really tired, even though it's like noon, but I stayed up hella late last night reading Death Note LXLight Mpreg fanfictions not to mention my cat, Nowaki (I love him so much) was sleeping on my chest and he was so cute I couldn't sleep because I was petting him then I couldn't get my lazy ass out of bed so now I'm going to make myself some coffee so the next chapter can be really long for you guys. Yes, yes, excuses, excuses, but I really am very tired so I'm just going to drink a bunch of coffee and write like no tomorrow! I really hope you guys still like the story… I can't tell if I'm getting better at this or a hell of a lot worse. As always, please review. The more reviews I read, the faster I write!

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobu: <strong>That's it? o_O This is the shortest chapter you've ever written, like in your life... _Ever_.

**PureKeartKill: **I'm too tired to argue with you, Shinobu.

**Shinobu: **Wow O_O You must be in the clutches of death.

**PureHeartKill: **Shut up _


	17. Chapter 17 Thorns of Love

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Thorns of Love<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying):** "Kids? As in more than one?" His mother shirked, a hand snapping to her mouth. Shinobu was outraged. Obviously, that was mostly because of the hormones, but Miyagi couldn't stand watching his lover like this. So he tapped his lover on the shoulder and jerked his thumb at the car, saying _we should go now_ with his subtle movements. "No you are _not_ leaving my sight! I will not allow _either _of you to go!" Shinobu's mom grabbed Shinobu's arm once more.

"I don't _want_ to go back with you! You are _insane_!" Shinobu wrenched his arm away from his mother's grasp and turned to the car, trying to get inside as fast as possible. However, his mother had another plan. Out of nowhere, Shinobu's head felt a huge amount of plain, and he had leaned back into his mother's arms. Miyagi had screamed something that Shinobu couldn't make out, but after a few moments he was silence as well.

By the time either of them had opened their eyes, they were in Shinobu's house. Without a clue how either of them got there.

Miyagi was instantly at Shinobu's side, checking everywhere to make sure he was ok. "Miyagi, I'm fine, stop worrying!" Of course, Miyagi didn't listen. Instead he placed a hand on Shinobu's stomach, smiling when he made sure that both of their children were alright. "M-Miyagi…." Shinobu said with a blush. Miyagi sighed with relief.

"Do you remember how we got here…?" Miyagi asked, looking around the room they were in. There was one big bed, and the walls were painted a pale yellow. Other then the bed a dresser and the desk, the room was empty. Miyagi got up and walked over to the door, only to discover that it was locked. "Damn it! What the hell does that woman want with us?" He shouted, pounding a fist on the door.

"I hear you two have awoken." A voice called from over the intercom, which Miyagi hadn't noticed until now. "Now, Shinobu, I'm going to give you one last chance to agree to my terms!" The voice said. Miyagi scowled. That woman was the pure embodiment of evil. He couldn't stand it! If he could get out and punch her, he would. Hell, his fist was _itching_ to make contact with her ugly, ignorant face!

"No way in hell, evil bitch!" Shinobu shouted into the air, not knowing where to direct his insults. "I will _never_ give up the one I love _or_ our children and I sure as _hell_ don't want a girlfriend!" Shinobu crossed his arms, pouting. Miyagi went over to him, trying to calm his young lover down, even though what Shinobu said made him more than happy. A low growl came through over the intercom, and then there was silence. Shinobu sighed and leaned against Miyagi's chest, wondering how he was ever going to get out of this spiraling hell. Miyagi ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Miyagi…?" Shinobu began.

"What is it?" Miyagi hugged his lover closer, waiting to hear what it was Shinobu had to say. He could tell that the boy was tired, stressed and just wanted to get the fuck out of there, but since the circumstances where how they were, it would be difficult to do so without risking the children. And that was one this Miyagi couldn't do.

"Maybe I shouldn't have some back." Shinobu whimpered, crying and digging his face into Miyagi's chest. Miyagi gasped, almost thinking he didn't hear right. In Miyagi's silence, Shinobu began to babble. "I mean… I was doing fine at Daisuke's house with him and Sakura, and I could have just stayed there until I had the kids and he could have helped me and then neither of us would be in this situation and-"

"Don't talk like that!" Miyagi cut his younger lover off. "Think about it. I couldn't stand being without you for a month, and I was only in a downwards spiral. Imagine how messed up all of us would be if you didn't come back! Pregnant or not, you are Shinobu… You are the man I love!" Miyagi didn't usually say those things, but for some reason he felt like now Shinobu really needed to hear those words. "I love you… and I love our children…" Miyagi whispered to his lover, rubbing his hands down Shinobu's back to stop his crying.

"R-really…" Shinobu whimpered once more, but his tears were starting to dry up.

"Really." Miyagi and Shinobu finally calmed down, melting into his lover's embrace.

"W-what was that I just heard?" Shinobu's mother's voice came over the intercom, making the two lovers jump. "Y-you mean_ that_ old man is your lover! Repulsive." Miyagi cringed, since he was just hearing everything he would expect to hear, compared to Shinobu he was an old man.

"Remember you are older than me…" Miyagi grumbled, not exactly liking being called 'old man' by anyone other than Shinobu.

"Shinobu tell me you are not in a relationship with my c-san-in-law!" His mother shrieked.

"That's right, damn old bitch! I love Miyagi!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Promise a longer chapter, and it ends up being as long as the last one. I must be really tired today.

**Shinobu: **Your fault for getting distracted on facebook and your blog!

**PureHeartKill: **Sorry everyone!

**Shinobu: **Don't ignore me!

**PureHeartKill: **I'd that a buzzing I hear?

**Shinobu: **DAMNIT I'M TALKING TO YOU!

**PureHeartKill: **Must be the wind…


	18. Chapter 18 Please Be Alright Little Ones

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Please Be Alright, Little Ones<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying): **"W-what was that I just heard?" Shinobu's mother's voice came over the intercom, making the two lovers jump. "Y-you mean_ that_ old man is your lover! Repulsive." Miyagi cringed, since he was just hearing everything he would expect to hear, compared to Shinobu he was an old man.

"Remember you are older than me…" Miyagi grumbled, not exactly liking being called 'old man' by anyone other than Shinobu.

"Shinobu tell me you are not in a relationship with my x-son-in-law!" His mother shrieked.

"That's right, damn old bitch! I love Miyagi!"

_This is not going to turn out well… _Miyagi thought to himself, sighing as the door to their room slammed open and Shinobu's mother came rushing in. Her hair was puffed out slightly and Miyagi could have sworn that her eyes were as red as a demons. "Miyagi!" She screamed and ran over to him, picking him up off the bed where he and his lover sat and pulling Shinobu out of his arms. "You fucking pervert! How dare you!" She screamed.

Miyagi held his hands up in surrender. "Now… Please calm down... You don't know the details or anythi-" He was cut off when Shinobu's mom tightened her grip on his shirt, chocking him slightly. "Please let me down…" He pleaded, his voice coming out in just barely a whisper. Shinobu got up and tore his mom of Miyagi, so Miyagi was able to catch his breath. He began to cough until he could breathe normally.

"Stop tormenting everyone I care about!" Shinobu yelled at his mother, holding back a curse. His mother was beginning to piss him off more than anything else. She squinted at Shinobu and put on a slightly malevolent smile. She had something terrible planned, he could tell. But that wasn't going to make him back down.

"Those children really are the span of the devil." His mother droned out in a monotone voice, her smile getting more malicious by the second. Then she took her hand, and sent one large blow directly at Shinobu's stomach. Shinobu cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face. _No… The babies. MY BABIES!_

"If anything happened to my children I'll kill you!" Shinobu shouted at his mother, clutching his stomach, about to punch her. However, much to both of the surprise, Miyagi beat him to it. One punch sent her flying, and the bang that was created alerted everyone in the house. The dean ran upstairs, his daughter close behind. The first thing he saw was his wife on the floor, clutching her bleeding nose, and Miyagi standing over her, his hand clenched in a fist. The dean was about to demand an explanation, but Miyagi started yelling first.

"You bitch! How dare _you_ come in here and attempt to destroy two lives before they can even see the light of day? Fuck you! Fuck you and anyone else who wants to hurt _my_ children!" Miyagi was furious, and he got in one last punch before he went over to Shinobu. "I swear to _god_ if _anything _happened to either of them, I'm going to sue your fucking ass like no tomorrow! And if he miscarries, then I'm getting your ass thrown in jail for murder! Bitch!" Miyagi then went over to Shinobu, who was still clutching his stomach, picked him up, and carried him bridal style to the car, shoving past the dean and Shinobu's sister who were still stunned from what they just heard.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu cried as they raced to the hospital. "What if they got hurt?" Shinobu began to sob and Miyagi placed a hand on Shinobu's stomach, rubbing comforting circles on his stomach and whispering something to himself. It was a while before Shinobu hear what he was saying.

"_Please be alright little ones…"_

After they arrived at the hospital, everything was a blur. Miyagi had to practically yell at the person in the M section to get Doctor Takahashi on the phone and back to the hospital before Shinobu could get checked, and it took a whole fifteen minutes for Shinobu to get pulled away to an ultrasound. Before either of them knew it, they were waiting together in each other's arms waiting to hear from the doctor to see if their children were ok.

"What if they aren't ok…?" Shinobu sobbed, digging his head into Miyagi's chest. Miyagi scowled and started stroking his lover's hair to comfort his young lover.

"Don't think that way… just pray that they are both alright." Miyagi's jaw clenched as he thought about what he was going to do if _his_ two miracles were hurt in anyway. He hadn't even gotten to meet them yet, and he was already going to have to deal with the thought of losing them. He could only pray that they were alright. _Please be alright…_ Miyagi placed his hand on Shinobu's stomach once more, and his eyes went wide. He could almost swear he felt a small kick, but then again… he could have imagined it. Then, the door opened, and Doctor Takahashi walked in. Miyagi couldn't read his expression.

"I have good news and bad news…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another chapter comes to an end. Sorry to leave off there, guys, but I wanted it to be a serious cliff hanger. SORRY DON'T KILL ME! It is Shinobu's mother's fault not mine! Anyway please review and tune in next chapter because it will be a lot better than this one! AGAIN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**Shinobu: **If my children are dead, I'll be killing you and my mother.

**PureHeartKill: **And you say I'm the evil one.


	19. Chapter 19 BuildItUpWithSilverandGold

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Build It Up With Silver and Gold<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying):** After they arrived at the hospital, everything was a blur. Miyagi had to practically yell at the person in the M section to get Doctor Takahashi on the phone and back to the hospital before Shinobu could get checked, and it took a whole fifteen minutes for Shinobu to get pulled away to an ultrasound. Before either of them knew it, they were waiting together in each other's arms waiting to hear from the doctor to see if their children were ok.

"What if they aren't ok…?" Shinobu sobbed, digging his head into Miyagi's chest. Miyagi scowled and started stroking his lover's hair to comfort his young lover.

"Don't think that way… just pray that they are both alright." Miyagi's jaw clenched as he thought about what he was going to do if _his_ two miracles were hurt in anyway. He hadn't even gotten to meet them yet, and he was already going to have to deal with the thought of losing them. He could only pray that they were alright. _Please be alright…_ Miyagi placed his hand on Shinobu's stomach once more, and his eyes went wide. He could almost swear he felt a small kick, but then again… he could have imagined it. Then, the door opened, and Doctor Takahashi walked in. Miyagi couldn't read his expression.

"I have good news and bad news…"

Shinobu tensed. _At least there is good news…_ He thought to himself as the couple braced themselves for the news. _This is the scariest situation I've ever been in…_ Miyagi thought to himself, his heart pounding through his chest. "The twins are fine, just a bit distraught." The couple sighed with relief and Shinobu began to cry tears of joy. "The bad news is that Shinobu has to be on bed rest for at least a month to make sure the tins stay that way. That means he can't get up _at all _unless it is too the bathroom. If anything happens that could hurt the twins, they may not survive. Although I have to say, those two are very strong." Shinobu smiled and nodded his head; he would do anything to keep them alive. "Also whoever it was that attempted to hurt the children, I hope she gets her ass handed to her." Doctor Takahashi crossed his arms.

Shinobu laughed. "Well, Miyagi _did_ punch her twice before we headed over here." Miyagi blushed and crossed his arms and Doctor Takahashi chuckled. The tree stood in the doctor's office for about another half an hour, explaining all of the precautions they needed to take in order to make sure that the twins stayed in a good condition. Doctor Takahashi mentioned several times that the twins were defiantly strong, and should be alright even without the bed rest, but he still wanted Shinobu to lie low, in case anything else happened.

When Shinobu and Miyagi were on their way home, they got an interesting phone call from the dean. He was frantic. "Are the children alright?" That was the first thing he said, and it shocked Miyagi and Shinobu into silence, since last they know the dean wasn't too happy with the whole idea that Shinobu was pregnant. "PLEASE ARE MY GRANDCHILDREN ALRIGHT?" The dean pleaded. Shinobu smiled. It was the first time his father regarded them as his grandchildren.

Miyagi reached over and placed a hand on Shinobu's stomach. "Don't worry, dad, they are both fine. The doctor said it was a miracle and that they are both really strong, and from what he said they are both very healthy, but the doctor wants me on bed rest for at least a month so that we will know for sure if they are going to be alright." There was a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone. "Why the sudden interest? I thought you were just as against it as mother was." Shinobu scowled.

"As soon as I heard Miyagi's outburst, I knew that I was wrong to treat it as something so unnatural." The dean sighed. "I'm going to apologize to both of you. From me… and from my _x_-wife." Shinobu and Miyagi both gasped at this, thinking they didn't hear right. _Did he seriously divorce her?_ Was the only thought that crossed both of their minds. "As soon as that cold hearted bitch admitted what she did, I couldn't contain my anger. I'll leave out the details, since it was a bit unpleasant, but I did throw her out into the street in the end, telling her that the divorce papers would be on her desk wherever she was in a matter of weeks. I couldn't stand the way she treated you, Shinobu." There was a pause. "You or my grandchildren. And just so you know, if you have any problems you can call me or your sister."

Shinobu smiled. "Thanks, dad!" He said happily; glad to know that he wasn't going to have to deal with his bitch of a mother anymore. And he was glad to know that someone else in his family accepted him and his children. Shinobu placed one of his hands over Miyagi's and smiled down at his stomach thinking about his children. In just four more months he was going to meet them, after all this waiting.

And something told him, that they were going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not heartless enough to kill of Shinobu's babies! I told you guys to wait and see! I only did that conflict because I wanted to give everyone a reason to torture Shinobu's mother. Because I really hate her. As always, please review! They keep me writing… Also you will never see Shinobu's mother again… don't worry.

**Shinobu: **Yay! They are alright.

**PureHeartKill: **Don't get too excited; remember you have to go through _very painful labor_ to bring them into the world.

**Shinobu: **O_O How painful.

**PureHeartKill: **Like people _die_ from the pain, painful.

**Shinobu: **Shit.

**PureHeartKill: **Good luck ^-^


	20. Chapter 20 Two Little Angels

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Two Little Angels<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying) - Don't really need one since the last chapter was pretty self explanatory but here it is anyway: **"As soon as I heard Miyagi's outburst, I knew that I was wrong to treat it as something so unnatural." The dean sighed. "I'm going to apologize to both of you. From me… and from my _x_-wife." Shinobu and Miyagi both gasped at this, thinking they didn't hear right. _Did he seriously divorce her?_ Was the only thought that crossed both of their minds. "As soon as that cold hearted bitch admitted what she did, I couldn't contain my anger. I'll leave out the details, since it was a bit unpleasant, but I did throw her out into the street in the end, telling her that the divorce papers would be on her desk wherever she was in a matter of weeks. I couldn't stand the way she treated you, Shinobu." There was a pause. "You or my grandchildren. And just so you know, if you have any problems you can call me or your sister."

Shinobu smiled. "Thanks, dad!" He said happily; glad to know that he wasn't going to have to deal with his bitch of a mother anymore. And he was glad to know that someone else in his family accepted him and his children. Shinobu placed one of his hands over Miyagi's and smiled down at his stomach thinking about his children. In just four more months he was going to meet them, after all this waiting.

And something told him, that they were going to be perfect.

It had been a month since Shinobu's little incident with his mother, and honestly it had been a very boring one. Since he was on bed rest, he did nothing but lie in bed, eat, watch TV and sleep. Not only that but he was slowly beginning to feel very fat. Of course, he _was_ six months pregnant, so it was normal to show a lot, but he was pregnant with _twins_ so he _looked_ like he was eight months pregnant. Not only that but his school had been calling nonstop ever since they found out he was alive and demanding that he go back to class, or he's have to repeat a year. Miyagi had to calm them down every time, saying that Shinobu hadn't completely gotten over his illness yet, and would try to take his classes online, if they would just let him. However they would always refuse and say that he had to get a doctor's note saying he couldn't go and they would let him get off for _at most_ two months.

But of course that means he would have to be going to school close to his due date, which was extremely dangerous, but he didn't want to have to drop out of school either. He sighed and turned over in his bed, waiting for Miyagi to get home so they could go to their ultrasound appointment. This time they were going to see if the children had developed any deformities and whatnot because of the accident last month and make sure that the bed rest worked and the children were going to be 100% ok. He sighed again, getting a little nervous. As if sensing their parent's nervously, the twins began to lightly kick Shinobu's stomach. His eyes went wide and he smiled. Somehow he knew that they were alright.

Finally Miyagi was home, and he was a little bit late, Shinobu would have to yell at him for that later. "Come on Shinobu we need to leave now or we are going to be later." Shinobu sighed and got out of bed, needing to place one hand under his stomach and one on his back to make sure he wasn't going to flop back onto the bed after succumbing to all the weight.

"Don't act like it's my fault we are going to be late. _You_ are the one that got home from work late!" Shinobu said in his usual arrogant way as they quickly slipped into the car, being careful that they were not seen. Lately they could barely go out anywhere together, since there was _no way_ they could hide Shinobu's stomach now. Of course this only affected Shinobu, since Miyagi could go anywhere he wanted, but he chose to stay by his lover's side.

"Quit complaining. It's not my fault; there was a mishap in the library with a few of my students that I had to deal with." Miyagi Began to drive faster, since they were almost to the exit and only had five minutes left to get there. "Doctor Takahashi can wait a minute or two." Miyagi quickly swerved off the freeway and pulled into the back parking lot of the hospital, the couple running to the M section as fast as they could, getting there just in time. "See we made it." Miyagi bragged, and Shinobu shot him a stern glare. Miyagi simply laughed.

"Ok, Shinobu, you know the deal." The Doctor said as he got the ultra sound ready and waiting for Shinobu to lie down. Shinobu filched again when the gel touched his skin. _So could..._ He thought. "There they are." Shinobu and Miyagi both smiled when their children appeared on the screen. "And they both look fine! No deformities that I can see… heart beat normal. You two really are lucky that they are both healthy." The doctor smiled, thinking of his own daughter, Sakura.

Shinobu grabbed Miyagi's hand and the two smiled at each other, glad that their children were ok. "I told you not to worry." Miyagi teased, since all month he hadn't heard anything out of Shinobu's mouth that _wasn't_ about how he was going to kill his mother for the deformities his children may or may not suffer. Shinobu blushed when he heard Miyagi's comment, and both Miyagi and the doctor couldn't help but chuckle.

After the doctor finished wiping the gel off of Shinobu's stomach, the couple got ready to leave, happy to know that their kids were going to be alright. As they walked back the car, careful not to been seen by anyone, they began to talk about baby names. Shinobu insisted that if they had a boy, one of them _had_ to be named 'Takashi' and if they had a girl, one _had_ to be named 'Ichigo" Miyagi simply laughed and said that they could be named anything Shinobu wanted. But then Shinobu would get mad and _insist_ that Miyagi had to name one, finally he picked 'Dominic' for a boy and 'Rosemary' for a girl so Shinobu finally let it go.

However, the conversation caused them to forget to check for people, and they managed to get spotted, the voice making them both jump.

"Shinobu?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay Terrorist fluff, but who is the mysterious person that spotted them? I'll give you a hint: It's someone you haven't met yet. Please Review!

**Shinobu: **…

**PureHeartKill: **Still no complaints?

**Shinobu: **Only with the names… I mean… Dominic…? Really?

**PureHeartKill: **Shut up I like that name!

**Shinobu: **Whatever….

**PureHeartKill: **XP *Sticks tongue out*

**Shinobu:** Real mature.

**PureHeartKill: **Huh? I couldn't hear you over the number of fucks I give.


	21. Chapter 21 The Nightmare Begins Again

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me J

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: The Nightmare Begins Again<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying): **After the doctor finished wiping the gel off of Shinobu's stomach, the couple got ready to leave, happy to know that their kids were going to be alright. As they walked back the car, careful not to been seen by anyone, they began to talk about baby names. Shinobu insisted that if they had a boy, one of them _had_ to be named 'Takashi' and if they had a girl, one _had_ to be named 'Ichigo" Miyagi simply laughed and said that they could be named anything Shinobu wanted. But then Shinobu would get mad and _insist_ that Miyagi had to name one, finally he picked 'Dominic' for a boy and 'Rosemary' for a girl so Shinobu finally let it go.

However, the conversation caused them to forget to check for people, and they managed to get spotted, the voice making them both jump.

"Shinobu?"

Shinobu jumped when he heard the voice of his homeroom teacher and hid behind Miyagi. "Eh..?" Miyagi said when Shinobu ran behind him, peeking his head out to get a better look at his teacher. "Shinobu? Who is that?" Miyagi asked, trying to understand why Shinobu felt the need to _hide_ when this person showed up.

"I am Shinobu's Teacher, Satou Arai." The voice continued, answering for Shinobu. The man looked like he was a little bit older than Miyagi, had slicked back brown hair that matched his brownish red eyes and wore a professional suit, even though he was at a hospital. He smiled at Miyagi, ignoring that Shinobu was hiding from him. "It sure is a coincidence to see both of you here… Was Shinobu getting an update on whatever he is sick with? Are you is father?" Satou-sensei (1) sounded a bit concerned, since Shinobu _refused_ to reveal the rest of his body. He sighed, turning to Shinobu, asking more questions before anyone could answer. "Are you going to be able to come back to school soon?"

"Miyagi is _not _my father!" Shinobu yelled, and the teacher jumped back a bit. Miyagi held back a nervous chuckle, silently cursing Shinobu's mood swings. Shinobu then blushed; his anger leaving him in seconds as he answered his teacher's other question. "I-I should be staying home and resting for the next three months… or more… but if I did that then I'd have to repeat a year…" Shinobu's voice was weak and tired. Miyagi scowled, knowing that they needed to get home, since Shinobu hadn't been doing much of anything for the past month he was probably really tired. And Miyagi just wanted to get home. Shinobu yawned. "And I don't want to repeat a year…." Shinobu began to rub his eyes.

Satou-sensei ran his hand through his hair. "Well, the school said if you miss anymore then one more month, they were going to send you back to repeat a year." Shinobu's eyes widened. He heard _two_ months. Last time they spoke it was two months. Shinobu's mood swings went into full swing one more. "And you are one of our brightest kids… I'm not sure if repeating the year is in your best interest. I've seen what happens when the bright ones are held back and-" Satou-Sensei was cut off by a sudden out burst from Shinobu.

"WHAT? The damn bastards told me I could get _two_ months!" Shinobu yelled. Miyagi sighed… he was already used to this, the teacher however, he was shocked. And he widened his eyes wide. "Damn it!" Shinobu began to shake, going for extremely angry to crying within moments. "I'm not going to be able to go to school anymore… Maybe I should just drop out…" Shinobu sighed. Miyagi turned around to calm him down.

"W-Wait… that isn't what I said Shinobu… Just calm down, alright? Surely this illness of yours isn't so terrible that you can't risk going to school and-" Satou-sensei stopped talked abruptly when his eyes fell on Shinobu's stomach. Sure it was well hidden but it was _there_… and it could only be one thing. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His _male_ student was _pregnant_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Darn short chapter. I seem to write less depending on what time it is in the morning. This is the earliest I've ever updated guys… I can't believe I got up this early… It's like 10 here. Also the whole (1) thing… for you guys that don't know, which most of you probably do _, Sensei is the term in Japan for teacher, and since it is a honorific, they add it after the last name. Make sense? Please review!

**Shinobu: **Now you are embarrassing me in front of my teacher.

**PureHeartKill: **It's just a teacher… they are disposable

**Shinobu: **o_O Humans can be disposable?

**PureHeartKill: **If I feel like it…. It _is_ my fanfiction

**Shinobu: **Twisted…

**PureHeartKill: **Oh! I see your vocabulary is improving!


	22. Chapter 22 Something Unexpected

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this**

* * *

><p><strong> is my first<strong>_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

Chapter 22: Something Unexpected…

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying):** "WHAT? The damn bastards told me I could get _two_ months!" Shinobu yelled. Miyagi sighed… he was already used to this, the teacher however, he was shocked. And he widened his eyes wide. "Damn it!" Shinobu began to shake, going for extremely angry to crying within moments. "I'm not going to be able to go to school anymore… Maybe I should just drop out…" Shinobu sighed. Miyagi turned around to calm him down.

"W-Wait… that isn't what I said Shinobu… Just calm down, alright? Surely this illness of yours isn't so terrible that you can't risk going to school and-" Satou-sensei stopped talked abruptly when his eyes fell on Shinobu's stomach. Sure it was well hidden but it was _there_… and it could only be one thing. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His _male_ student was _pregnant_.

And for some reason, Satou-sensei only sighed. "I see… that's the issue hear..." He walked over to Shinobu and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. _Never thought I'd see this again… Guess it's time I redeem myself…_ Shinobu was shaking. _Damn it damn it damn it…_ He thought to himself over and over, thinking that his teacher was going to freak out. "I can see why this would be hard for you, but it also isn't an excuse to miss school." Satou-sensei smiled as Shinobu blushed and Miyagi shook his head, not believing what he just heard.

"But I can't go to school… like this… besides what would happen if… you know…" Shinobu blushed even more. He had never thought that he would have to have this conversation with his _teacher_ of all people. He lightly placed a hand on his stomach. His teacher nodded his head, in understanding, not needing Shinobu to continue. "Besides… As far as the school knows… I could have something life threatening… so why are they insisting that I go back? They wouldn't know what to do if something happened." Shinobu shrunk back behind Miyagi again.

"I'll talk to them for you…" His teacher said.

_Three months later: Shinobu is not nine months. Look I know this is a bit rushed. Sorry but the Terrorist part is coming to an end. In this FanFiction we are going to ignore the fact that he is at school while he is nine months pregnant… ^-^_

Shinobu sighed and lay down on his desk. He was fucking tired, fucking depressed, fucking nine months pregnant, and there he sat, at his desk, in fucking school. He cursed under his breath; the teacher's lecturing getting farther and farther away. Yes, three months ago, this same teacher promised him that he would get Shinobu off, but it made matters worse, and he had to go to school from that moment on, pretending that his 'fatness' was only a side effect of whatever it was he was sick with, and they were looking for a cure. It was more _embarrassing_ than anything else, and a lot of his friends didn't even talk to him anymore.

He sighed again and sat up, propping his head up with his hand. He looked uninterested for a moment… until something unexpected happened. He winced when a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Of course, at first he thought it was nothing and turned his attention back to the blabbering teacher. Until it happened again. He groaned slightly, it hurt a little bit more now… "Hey, dud you ok?" A concerned student that sat next t Shinobu leaned over to whisper in Shinobu's ear. Shinobu nodded, giving a weak smile. A thought crossed his mind then: _labor…_but he was still a few weeks out from his due date, so he should be fine.

However the children had a different idea.

Once more the pain came, but it was worse and had Shinobu clutching his stomach. He groaned again, this time all the attention was on him. "Sorry… probably only…" He stopped cold. Right them a contraction hit. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck… _He thought as his face when white. _This is not happening._ He groaned again and someone asked if they could take him to the nurse. He shook his head. "..Hospital…" He whispered.

The student leaned down. "What?" She asked. She couldn't hear him. Another contraction hit, and Shinobu screamed in pain.

"Call an ambulance damn it!" Tear were streaming down his face as he huddled over, clutching his stomach. Another… and another… but no one moved. Shinobu screamed again, but it was louder and was filled with pain.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another short chapter. Sorry ;-; I can't write any long ones right now because it pains me to see this part nearing its end. I actually fell in love with terrorist while I wrote this fic. Next chapter Shinobu is taken to the hospital and rolled away to have the kids…. After that, it is Chapter 24, and the part will be over. And everyone will be able to meet Shinobu's beautiful children. Chapter 25 will be a filler with Daisuke and Satou-sensei that I've been dying to write but you guys can skip over if you want. Anyway, after this part is over, be looking forward to Romantica taking the spot light! I love all of my faithful viewers. As always please review!

**Shinobu: **Did you just make me go into labor at school…

**PureHeartKill: **Yes that is correct.

**Shinobu: **….. I think you've just scared a whole bunch of people for life.

**PureHeartKill: **It's my job… I do it well.


	23. Chapter 23 Finally See Their Faces

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

_**Attention: Although this is a minor detail… I wanted to say that Sakura (Doctor Takahashi's daughter) is now going to be five years old. I think I made her ten before but now she is five!**_** I just wanted you all to know so I don't get reviews like 'I thought Sakura was ten…' now she is five, so there!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Finally See Their Faces<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying): **However the children had a different idea.

Once more the pain came, but it was worse and had Shinobu clutching his stomach. He groaned again, this time all the attention was on him. "Sorry… probably only…" He stopped cold. Right them a contraction hit. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck… _He thought as his face when white. _This is not happening._ He groaned again and someone asked if they could take him to the nurse. He shook his head. "..Hospital…" He whispered.

The student leaned down. "What?" She asked. She couldn't hear him. Another contraction hit, and Shinobu screamed in pain.

"Call an ambulance damn it!" Tear were streaming down his face as he huddled over, clutching his stomach. Another… and another… but no one moved. Shinobu screamed again, but it was louder and was filled with pain.

"FUCK!"

Satou-sensei scrambled for the phone, since he was the only one who knew what was _really_ going on, and requested that an ambulance would come as soon as possible. Within minutes, Shinobu was in the ambulance and on his way to the hospital, screaming unpleasant things. The teacher called Miyagi right after that, not knowing that he was in the middle of a lecture and that now Miyagi ditched work. Soon the chaos was over, and the classroom was silent.

"I wonder if Shinobu is alright…" One of Shinobu's friends murmured, and caused the whole class to all get up at once, scrambling to get out and get to Shinobu. The teacher tried to keep them all away, shouting that they had to stay calm and that Shinobu would be alright, but no one listened to him until he promised to go and see for himself.

And he was stuck driving to the hospital to make sure his student survived labor.

_At the hospital_

"Shit!' Shinobu screamed again, another contraction coming right at him. "Where the _fuck_ is the doctor!" Shinobu yelped again. One of the nurses tried to calm him down, and Miyagi, who had arrived moments before, took Shinobu's hand.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do the C-section until the doctor arrives…" The nurse said, and just like that, Doctor Takahashi opened the door, his five year old daughter in his arms. "What is Sakura doing here? You need to do an operation!" The nurse scolded, but was drowned out by another one of Shinobu's screams.

"I couldn't find a sitter in time. You! Take her out into the waiting area and watch her! And you, wheel him into the right room! I'll start the C-section now!" The Doctor was screaming orders left and right, trying to calm the chaos in the room. Miyagi stroked Shinobu's hair gently, hoping that he would somehow stop his lover's insane yells.

"Just a bit longer…" Miyagi whispered.

_In the waiting room while Shinobu has his C-section_

"Why won't they let us in?" The dean said through clenched teeth, as he passed back and forth in the waiting room. "We are family! I want to be by Shinobu's side!" The dean continued to complain. Just minutes before, he remembered Miyagi bursting into the door, yelling that Shinobu had gone into labor and he was going to the hospital to be by his side. The dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to be there too, father. But they will only let one person back, and Miyagi insisted that he had to see his children born…" Shinobu's sister tried to calm her father, but he kept walking around, not wanting to sit down and calm down long enough to think about it rationally.

Satou-sensei just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He was _really_ only there because he felt _guilty_, still caught up in five years ago when he made the worst mistake of his life. Other than that, he didn't _really_ feel like he was welcome there, until a little five-year-old girl tugged on his pants. "Will you play with me, mister…?" She began, and everything else around him began to blur.

_Back in the room where Shinobu is having his C-section… sorry if that was confusing….._

"Almost done…" Doctor Takahashi said as he pulled out the second child. He then handed the second kid to the nurse to be washed and wrapped up. Finally, he sowed Shinobu up, and went over to help wrap the children.

Miyagi ran a hand through Shinobu's sweaty hair. "You did well." He teased, still holding onto Shinobu's hand.

"Shut up I'm tired…." Shinobu whined. Miyagi laughed, happy that the worst was over, and that they were about to meet their children any second.

"Well…" Doctor Takahashi began, heading over to them with two little bundles in his arms. "Are you two ready to meet your children?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey! Sorry I didn't post much yesterday, I ended up going to my friends house. Anyway, hope you like it. Next chapter brings an end to the Terrorist part! Please review! I really want to know if you guys still like my story! Really, honestly, and truly, your reviews keep me writing!

**Shinobu: **O_O Eh?

**PureHeartKill: **What…?

**Shinobu: **You have friends?

**PureHeartKill: **Of course I do dumbshit! I have a life you know!

**Shinobu: **Strange…..

**PureHeartKill: **Not as strange as a pregnant man!

**Shinobu: **...

****PureHeartKill: ****...

**Shinobu: **Touché….


	24. Chapter 24 Happy Ending

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Shinobu**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! But if you guys like it then I will add in a Romantica and Egoist Mpreg in later chapters!**

_**Attention: Although this is a minor detail… I wanted to say that Sakura (Doctor Takahashi's daughter) is now going to be five years old. I think I made her ten before but now she is five!**_** I just wanted you all to know so I don't get reviews like 'I thought Sakura was ten…' now she is five, so there!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Happy Ending<p>

**Recap last chapter (These are mainly for my sake so sorry if they get annoying):** "Almost done…" Doctor Takahashi said as he pulled out the second child. He then handed the second kid to the nurse to be washed and wrapped up. Finally, he sowed Shinobu up, and went over to help wrap the children.

Miyagi ran a hand through Shinobu's sweaty hair. "You did well." He teased, still holding onto Shinobu's hand.

"Shut up I'm tired…." Shinobu whined. Miyagi laughed, happy that the worst was over, and that they were about to meet their children any second.

"Well…" Doctor Takahashi began, heading over to them with two little bundles in his arms. "Are you two ready to meet your children?"

Miyagi and Shinobu both nodded their heads, their hearts beating through their chests. The doctor smiled and handed Miyagi both of the bundles, showing the man how to hold both at once before letting go. Miyagi looked down at his children. The one on the right was silently whimpering shyly, starring up at Miyagi with almost wise gray eyes that actually complemented the stubble of reddish pink hair that was just barely visible. The other was crying very loudly, obviously taking after a certain young lover of his, and had brown eyes and blackish-blue hair. "They are both extremely healthy baby girls." The doctor said, finally revealing the sex of their children. Miyagi smiled. He had two extremely beautiful daughters, and an obnoxious younger lover. He couldn't be happier.

Miyagi handed over their daughters to Shinobu, at which point the twin with black hair stopped crying all together and just starred up into her 'mother's' eyes. Miyagi smiled. "Do you know what you want to name them?" One of the nurses asked, awaiting the decision with wide, excited eyes. Shinobu smiled and nodded.

He gestured to the twin with reddish hair and smiled. "This one is Ichigo." He began. Ichigo yawned and began to close her eyes, letting gout another whimper when she heard her name. Miyagi chuckled. "And the other is Rosemary." Shinobu smiled when Rosemary let out one more cry, as if she was trying to say 'look at me world' before she began to drift off to sleep like her sister. The doctor smiled, looking at the happy family one last time before he let the others in.

"My granddaughters are simply perfect!" The dean said and he held Ichigo. Shinobu's sister had run to Rosemary as soon as she saw her little niece, saying that the baby looked more like her than Shinobu. Shinobu had pouted and crossed his arms when hearing that, insisting that Rosemary looked like _him_, of course, that lead to an argument that was only stopped by one of Rosemary's cries.

Miyagi smiled at the dean. "They are…" He had said, looking at Ichigo with loving eyes. _We are a family now…_ Miyagi thought to himself as he gently rubbed Ichigo's hair, causing the little baby to smile. Miyagi heart jumped. He really did love his daughters so much… and he had only known them for about an hour.

After the family visited, Shinobu got ready to go home. Miyagi held Ichigo, and Shinobu was holding Rosemary, since it was very obvious that the girls had already chosen their favorite parent, not that they didn't love both of them. Ichigo was a daddy's girl, and Rosemary loved being in her mother's arms. It was as simple as that. Shinobu and Miyagi smiled at each other, letting the bliss of their family overcome them for now.

Finally they could begin their happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I finished! Honestly, I have never really finished anything I have written before. This is a first for me! I hope you guys all like it! I know that I had a fun time writing it! But don't worry, the Terrorist part may be over, however guess who is next! Please Review! **IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A CHAPTER QUICKLY FOR SHINOBU'S TEACHER FINALLY MEETING HIS DAUGHTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! If not I will continue with the second part (the Romantica Part) tomorrow...**

**Shinobu: **After all the shit you put me through… I'm surprised there was a happy ending…

**PureHeartKill: **Yup! Be grateful that it is!

**Shinobu/Miyagi/Baby Ichigo and Baby Rosemary: **Goodbye everyone!


	25. Chapter 25 Family Reunited

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer: **_**Sakura**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: This is an extra chapter for Doctor Takahashi and Satou-sensei. Remember Arai was playing with Sakura in the waiting room… this picks up from there. Also this is a FILLER CHAPTER so it does not follow the plot of the story. It is for my OC's, because I did get reviews saying that they wanted me to write this chapter. If you do not want to read this, you can skip it without missing any of the plot. The chapter directly after this one starts a new part (Romantica Part) so feel free to jump right to that one if you are not interested in reading the chapter on my OCs.

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Family Reunited<p>

**This is a part from Chapter 23, when Arai met Sakura for the first time: **Satou-sensei just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He was _really_ only there because he felt _guilty_, still caught up in five years ago when he made the worst mistake of his life. Other than that, he didn't _really_ feel like he was welcome there, until a little five-year-old girl tugged on his pants. "Will you play with me, mister…?" She began, and everything else around him began to blur.

Arai stared at the little girl for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded. She was very cute, and she looked like she was about five years old. Arai almost couldn't believe it when he noticed that she had the same eyes as him… the same nose… and even the same hair color. Hell, she could be his daughter. "What is your name, sweetheart?" He asked, shaking his thoughts away.

"My name is Sakura Arai Takahashi!" She said with a large smile, holding out her hand politely waiting for Arai to shake it. After a while, he did, but he was still in shock. "What's your name, Mister?" She asked in an innocent voice, tilting her head to the side and putting on the most adorable smile.

Arai opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice. "Sakura?" A man's voice called. Arai looked up. One of the doctors was coming out of the large double doors calling for Sakura, who was most likely his daughter. Arai gasped. _That face…_ He thought to himself as he got up, walking over to the familiar man with Sakura fallowing behind him.

"D-Daisuke…?" Arai asked, causing him to turn around. _If that is Daisuke… and he is Sakura's father… then that means…_ Arai asked once more. "Are you Daisuke Takahashi?" He asked again, more confidently this time, hoping that this time; he really could redeem himself for the mistake he made all those years ago.

"Arai…" Daisuke gasped, looking at the man in front of him. He was the same man who ran away from him six years ago. The same man who he loved with all his heart, and who motivated him to become a doctor. His childhood friend that never left his side until the day he found out about Sakura.

Arai… is Sakura's father.

Tears threatened to pour out of Arai's eyes. This was it… his chance to right all of his wrongs. "It really is you…" He whispered under his breath. Daisuke saw Sakura behind him and quickly maneuvered to pick her up, taking her into his protective arms. "Sakura… is she…?" Arai didn't even need to finish before Daisuke nodded his head. Daisuke wanted to scowl at Arai. He knew that Arai hadn't wanted a child. That much was apparent the day he ran away and left him all alone to raise their child. What he hadn't known was that he would have to meet with his man again, or what Arai was going to do at that moment. Arai put on a loving smile and looked at Sakura. "She is perfect, isn't she…?" Arai said, looking back up at Daisuke. "I'm… so sorry…"

"Sorry…? I think it is six years too late for sorry." Daisuke huffed out. He wasn't going to be the one to jump back into Arai's arms just because he still had feelings. Not this time. Not ever again. Arai frowned and nodded his head, turning away from Daisuke, and Sakura reached out for him.

"Wait! Don't go mister! You haven't played with me yet!" Sakura whined and turned to Daisuke. "Daddy! Tell him he has to stay and play with me. Sakura wants to play with him." Sakura began to whisper, which made Arai turn around. Daisuke immediately tried to calm Sakura, but that only made her louder.

"I'll play with her." Arai said to Daisuke with a smile. Daisuke held in a gasp. _That_ he definitely did _not_ expect from Arai. He had thought Arai had hated children. "But first we should go and talk someplace else." Arai motioned for Daisuke to follow him and began to walk towards the hospital's cafeteria, in hopes that he and Daisuke could finally get over the scares of the past.

"I know this is sudden… But when I saw you… I knew that… I still had feelings for you." Arai stated suddenly. They had been sitting down eating peacefully for a while, just talking about the old days and what they were doing currently. Daisuke had almost flipped when he discovered that Arai was now a college teacher, since Daisuke had been convinced that Arai couldn't stand children, let alone annoying college kids, and Arai had been shocked to learn that Daisuke had been the Doctor that was treating his top student, Shinobu. After a whole hour of talking, Arai's statement was certainly the most unexpected.

"W-what do you mean? What about Sakura? Wouldn't she be in the way? You didn't exactly want her." Daisuke was trying to be stubborn, but his voice was shaking. Sakura whined and pulled on Daisuke's sleeve, wanting to know what it was the two adults were talking about.

"No… What I did six years ago was a mistake, and I've always regretted it. I want to make it up to both of you." Arai stayed calm and professional, as he always did, even though on the inside he was shivering like a little girl, so afraid of rejection he could barely breathe. "I want to be the father I never was to Sakura." He paused. "But I understand if you think it's too late for that."

At that point it was obvious to Daisuke that Arai was shivering, scared. "I do need help with Sakura…" He thought out loud. Arai perked up. "But it will take a long time for me to forgive you!" Daisuke crossed his arms, and even though the last thought hurt Arai, he still managed to smile and nod his head.

"Thank you…"

_Years Later_

"Sakura!" Arai called up to his teenage daughter. "It's time for school! Get up now!" Sakura moaned and clomped down the stairs, her long black hair was tied up in a pony tail and she wore a black dress that hovered just above her knees, decorated only by the blood red belt around her hips.

"I'm up already, Father, you don't have to yell." She groaned out. _Typical 16-year-old…_Arai thought with a sigh as his daughter nudged pasted him and pulled on her knee-tall black boots. "It's already Friday… and the last day of school. Can't I just skip and go to town with the rest of my friends?"

"I told you that you have to go to school and hand this in to the office! It may be the last day of school, but you still need to attend!" Daisuke appeared from the kitchen of their house. It had been years since they had bought it so that they could move in together, as a family, but Arai still felt like it was all a dream. Daisuke smiled at him, planting a kiss on Arai's cheek. "Good morning honey…" He said before the two shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"Gross guys, I'm leaving now." Sakura said as she left for school. The two men chuckled. Sakura had always been like that, even though they both knew that she didn't mind. Arai smiled and kissed Daisuke again, his time wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. Arai smiled to himself, thinking of his family… and of his one true love.

He had everything he could ever hope for.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! This chapter had been stuck in my head for weeks. Sure it isn't exactly what I thought it was going to be, but it is what it is! Arai got to see his daughter that he abandoned six years ago! So cute… the little family reunion. :3 Anyway please review!


	26. Chapter 26 I Will Never Let You Go

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I Will Never Let You Go<p>

"U-Usagi-san! Nii-chan is coming over today! Please…" Misaki groaned out as Akihiko teased and toyed with his body. Akihiko smirked and pulled the younger boy in for a long passionate kiss, before he was interrupted by Misaki shoving him away. "Baka Usagi!" He yelled as he went downstairs to get everything ready for his brother's arrival.

The sound of the doorbell made Misaki jump. His brother wasn't supposed to be there until well after noon, around dinner time to be exact, and it was still fairly early in the morning. Misaki pulled open the door. "Nii-chan!" Misaki said, surprised that his brother _actually_ came _hours_ before he was supposed to. "I wasn't expecting you until dinner! The house isn't clean yet!" Misaki began to panic, but his brother only laughed.

"I'm early because Akihiko said he wanted to talk to me… I thought he told you…" Misaki glared at Akihiko, gritting his teeth. He was _sure_ that Usagi-san hadn't said _anything_ of the sort, but then again… with the night _they _had last night… Misaki shook the thought away and welcomed his brother inside.

"I'm sorry about the mess…" Misaki said with a blush as he shot Akihiko one more death glare before going back to working on dinner. "Where are Nee-san and Mahiro?" Misaki asked after realizing that his brother's wife and son were nowhere to be seen, even though Misaki had heard that they were coming too.

"They will be here for dinner… But first I would like to know what was so important that Akihiko had to talk to me about." Takahiro went up to Akihiko and sat down on the couch across from him. "I was a bit concerned when you said this had to do with Misaki…" Takahiro began, and Misaki froze. _He couldn't be thinking about _that_ could he? _Misaki silently panicked.

"Yes… I was thinking that it might be best… if Misaki were to stay _here_ after graduation." Akihiko said in his usual stuck up and protective way. Of course, his statement made Misaki relax a little. Surely _that_ subject wasn't going to come up anytime soon… right?

"What do you mean…? Misaki needs to get a job and start a family… Won't it be an inconvenience for you?" Takahiro said with wide eyes. Misaki sighed and continued cutting the salmon. They always had this conversation lately. Akihiko was always telling Misaki that he could go and live on his own, but Misaki wouldn't hear it. After all, Akihiko can't even cook eggs without blowing something up; there was no _way_ he could live without Misaki.

"He needs some time to get his feet on the ground. Sure, he has a job, but it's only part time and it's not enough to pay for an apartment. I'll support him financially until he can live on his own, and _then _we will discuss it." Akihiko's eyes were stern and unwavering, and Takahiro was almost frightened by how intent Akihiko was to get Misaki to keep living with him. _Akihiko has never shown this kind of interest in anyone…_ Takahiro thought to himself.

"I understand… Maybe that would be best…" Takahiro said with a sigh, and got up from the chair. "If that is all…. I'll be going back to get the others, and we will come back around dinner time." AS Takahiro left, he had a strange look on his face, but Misaki thought nothing of it.

The evening sun had gotten low in the sky, and cast an orange light on the glistening city. Misaki had always enjoyed the view from Akihiko's apartment, even though the place was too extravagant for him. He loved the way the sun looked as it peeked behind the buildings of the city, making it look more peaceful then it actually was. Once more a soft chime rang through the house, and Misaki ran to welcome his brother and sister-in-law and little nephew.

This dinner was loud and boisterous, as everyone discussed different things. Takahiro and Akihiko took to talking about 'the old times' while Misaki and Manami discussed typical housewife occurrences, despite Misaki being a boy. Honestly, the dinner went rather well, until Takahiro decided to as the question that had been stuck in his mind all day.

"Say... Akihiko… what _is_ my brother to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry guys! I know I haven't been posting as much lately. There are plenty excuses for this. 1.) School is starting tomorrow and I've been busy. 2.) Lack of inspiration for the Romantica part. 3.) I still miss the Terrorist part, because I could make their relationship innocent but Akihiko is a perv and I'm not good at writing that. 4.) SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW so I'm not thinking about much else. 5.) For some reason, since it's the end of break everyone _suddenly_ wants to hand with me, so yea. And finally 6.) I've been writing my novel instead. Please Review!

**Misaki: **I thought this was an Mpreg fic…

**PureHeartKill: **It is, I'm just trying to mix it up. Your time is coming.

**Misaki: **I'm scared.

**PureHeartKill: **You should be.


	27. Chapter 27 Don't Leave Me

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote.):** The evening sun had gotten low in the sky, and cast an orange light on the glistening city. Misaki had always enjoyed the view from Akihiko's apartment, even though the place was too extravagant for him. He loved the way the sun looked as it peeked behind the buildings of the city, making it look more peaceful then it actually was. Once more a soft chime rang through the house, and Misaki ran to welcome his brother and sister-in-law and little nephew.

This dinner was loud and boisterous, as everyone discussed different things. Takahiro and Akihiko took to talking about 'the old times' while Misaki and Manami discussed typical housewife occurrences, despite Misaki being a boy. Honestly, the dinner went rather well, until Takahiro decided to as the question that had been stuck in his mind all day.

"Say... Akihiko… what _is_ my brother to you?"

A bitter silence filled the room in a matter of seconds. Misaki froze, starring at his food with a mixture of horror and dread, while Akihiko silently pondered how he should put his feelings into words. Although he _knew_ that Misaki would not want him to expose them. "I guess I feel like he is a… friend?" Akihiko wasn't sure if that was the right word to use here, since it hurt to think of the boy as anything less than a lover.

Misaki sighed and got up; busily collecting the plate from the table as his brother only laughed it off, saying he was silly for thinking into it. Akihiko frowned, but continued to talk away with Takahiro, brushing it off as nothing. The evening went rather smoothly after that. There wasn't a single thought about Takahiro's question from earlier, or any suspicion that Misaki and Akihiko were hiding something… until the unexpected happened.

*_Clank! Clatter! Crash!* _"Ouch!" Misaki cried. He had been carrying a pot and trying to put it back in its usual place on the top shelf, but he managed to slip and cause a huge ruckus. He sighed and rubbed his ankle, failing to move it. Akihiko and Takahiro both gasped, and, much to Takahiro's surprise, Akihiko was at Misaki's side within seconds.

"Misaki!" Akihiko cried in _extreme_ worry when he reached Misaki's side. Takahiro only watched as his friends eyes glinted with feelings of doubt and worry, and his little brother wasn't the least bit phased by Akihiko's sudden actions.

"I'm _fine_ it's only a little sprain!" Misaki lied, but as usual Akihiko could see right through him. Akihiko scooped Misaki up into his arms and carried him up to the stairs and into the bedroom. "Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, but Akihiko only ignored him. "USAGI-SAN?" Misaki tried again, but he was interrupted by Akihiko pressing his soft lips against Misaki's open ones, causing the two to get lost in their world of passion.

Within seconds Akihiko had pinned Misaki on the bed, in a whole different world for the toy paradise where they currently resided. Misaki moaned as his lovers hand crept up his exposed chest, finally stopping only to fondle with the pink nipple. "Usagi-san… Takahiro is downstairs!" Misaki tried to squirm away, but he was captured once again by his lover's passionate kiss. Misaki gave in and wrapped his arms around his lover's body, deepening the kiss on his own. Akihiko smiled and unleashed his tongue into Misaki's mouth, the two thrown into a battle for dominance. The two squirmed until they were in a more comfortable positing, and Misaki was sting on his lover's lap, never once did

…Until they were interrupted.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **FanFiction will not let me log in today (1/9) so my chapter is short and ends with rage… sorry. I'll post this tomorrow (1/10) and remember… it's not my fault… it is FanFiction's fault! Anyway from now on I will only be posting ONE CHAPTER A DAY on week days and go back to my normal five chapters a day on weekends, unless I have a conflict… I'll let you guys know if that happens. All in all… I should still be updating regularly however the only difference will be that the amount I post and when I post it… won't be as great as it was before. Don't kill me, kill the school, and remember to Review!

**Second A/N (Written 1/10): **FINALLY I GOT ON! I don't know what was wrong with fanfiction yesterday but I DO know that I wasn't the only one with the problem. So here is the chapter from yesterday and I will write today's chapter in a bit. Also! The Anime con from my area is THIS WEEKEND so I WILL BE GONE ALMOST ALL DAY SATURDAY AND SUNDAY! Sorry but there most likely will not be more updates on Saturday and Sunday! Just wanted to let all of you know!

**Misaki: **You always blame your problems on school!

**PureHeartKill: **I DO NOT!

**Misaki: **Why do you have color in your hair?

**PureHeartKill: **I don't really get it but this one kid at school (long story about school)

**Misaki: **Why do you spend all your time writing and escaping on the internet through your blog and anime and fanfiction?

**PureHeartKill: **Wanna get away from the horrors of school.

**Misaki: **SEE! You do blame everything on school!

**PureHeartKill: **IT'S NOT MY FAULT! BLAME MY SCHOOL!


	28. Chapter 28 DontTakeWhatIsAlreadyMine

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:_Misaki_**_: _PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. **_Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^_******

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a _kind of_ character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first _full on_ Mpreg fiction so _please_ be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

Chapter 3: Don't take What Is Already Mine!

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote.):** Within seconds Akihiko had pinned Misaki on the bed, in a whole different world for the toy paradise where they currently resided. Misaki moaned as his lovers hand crept up his exposed chest, finally stopping only to fondle with the pink nipple. "Usagi-san… Takahiro is downstairs!" Misaki tried to squirm away, but he was captured once again by his lover's passionate kiss. Misaki gave in and wrapped his arms around his lover's body, deepening the kiss on his own. Akihiko smiled and unleashed his tongue into Misaki's mouth, the two thrown into a battle for dominance. The two squirmed until they were in a more comfortable positing, and Misaki was sting on his lover's lap, never once did

…Until they were interrupted.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Misaki and Akihiko both froze for a few seconds before they shot away from each other and straightened up their clothes, embarrassed that they got so carried away when they both knew that Takahiro was downstairs. Misaki turned a bright shade of red and tried to reach out to his brother, but he backed away. "Ummmm… N-Nii-chan. I can explain!" Misaki began, stuttering with ever word as anger filled his older brother's eyes.

"Explain what? I've seen plenty! My best friend and my little brother? FUCK!" Takahiro was yelling and flinging his arms around, his face red with anger. Misaki cringed, shooting Akihiko a scared look. They both agreed: This was _not_ going to be easy. "How long? Since when? What happened? Why did you hide it?" Takahiro screamed all the questions one after another, not allowing either of them to talk… or explain.

"Nii-chan… calm down!" Misaki yelled, showing anger for the first time. Takahiro stopped cold. Misaki took in a deep breath before he started to yell again, not even bothering to think first. "Four years! Since your birthday… I guess… It's a long story and because we… or I… knew you would do this!" Misaki was red with anger, and Takahiro's eyes went wide.

"Four years? FOUR YEARS?" He was trying to yell but his voice would only escape with a whisper. He stumbled backwards, mumbling something to himself. Akihiko sighed and stood up, placing a hand on Misaki's shoulder so that the younger boy would calm down. Large hazel eyes filled with sorrow poured into Akihiko's heart, and he had to suppress the urge to jump the boy once more. Instead, he smiled happy to see the boy's calm face before getting up the courage to speak once more.

"Nii-chan…" Misaki said after he realized what it was he just _admitted _to. _That wasn't what I wanted to say…. _Misaki thought to himself as he tried to walk towards his older brother, shrugging off Akihiko's hand as if it was never there and ignoring the pout he got for his actions. "I-I'm sorry… I… ummmm…" Misaki tried to approach his brother, but he stopped himself, unsure of what to do. Akihiko place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, yet again, but this time he was more forceful, not allowing his lover to shake him off. Looking up at the older man, Misaki saw that his eyes were supporting him, telling him '_I'll help you through this'_ Misaki blushed.

Takahiro looked down, still mumbling. His thoughts were racing through his head a thousand miles a minute, and he could barely get his thoughts straightened out… but there was one thing he knew for sure. "This can't be true…" He said, louder this time, grabbing the attention of the two lovers. "It's not true!" Misaki tried to speak but was interrupted once more. "Akihiko… you didn't…." Akihiko tilted his head, confused. "HOW DARE YOU!" Takahiro fumed at Akihiko.

"T-Takahiro…? What are you talking about…?" Akihiko tried to stay calm as his best friend grew more and more red, screaming things that didn't make sense. Akihiko approached his friend and grabbed the man's shoulders, forcing Takahiro to stop and calm down at last. "What are you screaming about?" Akihiko demanded. _Shit…_ Misaki thought to himself as he sneaked behind his lover for protection.

"You did this! You made my brother gay, didn't you?" Takahiro shouted. Akihiko's eyes went wide. _Did he know all along…? _Akihiko wondered to himself. "I knew you were gay! You never had a girlfriend, so it was pretty obvious! But how could you do that to my brother?" Takahiro shouted, reading Akihiko's mind. In return, the man backed away.

"Don't accuse Usagi-san of things when you have no proof!" Misaki shouted at his brother, making everyone jump in surprise. Takahiro shoved passed Akihiko, going right for his brother.

"Are you saying that you are _ok_ and _willing_ to have this relationship with another _man_? You'll never have a family! Never get married! Hell, You'll never have children?" Takahiro placed his hands on Misaki's shoulders, and the younger boy blushed. It was all true, and he knew it. Gay marriage was illegal in Japan, and men could not carry children. Misaki has accepted that a long time ago.

"I know, Nii-chan. I'm fine with it…" Misaki blushed, still not able to admit that he loved Akihiko.

"How… You can't be… You aren't the brother I know!"

**A/N: **I don't know guys… It's short but I'm beginning to lose inspiration… I'm losing faith in the Romantica part BIG TIME! Stupid school fried my brain _ Thanks for everyone's help… Sorry if it's not good… Please review!

**Misaki: **That was a short A/N

**PureHeartKill: **I know... I'm tired and a bit frustrated…

**Misaki: **So you take it out on me?

**PureHeartKill: **Yup

**Misaki: **Shinobu was right… you are evil

**PureHeartKill: **You two with the flattery… It's not going to work you know… Or did Shinobu not tell you that?

**Misaki: **…..

**PureHeartKill: **I win.


	29. Chapter 29 Abandoned

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Abandoned<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote.):** "Are you saying that you are _ok_ and _willing_ to have this relationship with another _man_? You'll never have a family! Never get married! Hell, You'll never have children?" Takahiro placed his hands on Misaki's shoulders, and the younger boy blushed. It was all true, and he knew it. Gay marriage was illegal in Japan, and men could not carry children. Misaki has accepted that a long time ago.

"I know, Nii-chan. I'm fine with it…" Misaki blushed, still not able to admit that he loved Akihiko.

"How… You can't be… You aren't the brother I know!"

Misaki's eyes grew wide. Had he heard him right? There was no way… "N-Nii-chan…?" Misaki began, tears beginning to appear in his eyes. "What are you saying…?" He asked, although part of him already knew he didn't want to hear the answer. Takahiro only scowled and turned his back on the two lovers.

"You aren't him…. You aren't my brother." Misaki began to shake as Takahiro walked away. The world around him faded into a dark tunnel, and all noises were reduced to melancholy whispers. He didn't move an inch as Akihiko shoved past him, yelling some sort of insult at Takahiro. But it was too late. His brother was already gone. Misaki crumpled to the floor, little tear drops falling around him like a dejected drizzle of rain. His only family…. _Gone. _Now he felt lost… Alone…

_Abandoned._

"Misaki!' Akihiko's soft voice called out to his crumbling lover again and again; before Misaki's lifeless face peered up into his amethyst eyes. Akihiko frowned and wrapped his arms around his young lover, trying to stop the earthquake tearing through Misaki's body. "I'm so sorry… It's all my fault…" Akihiko whispered as he felt Misaki's tears drop onto his vest. He was answered only by bitter silence, and Akihiko scowled. He knew what his lover was thinking. Takahiro was his only family… now he feels alone. He could tell. He pushed Misaki back, so he could peer into the brunet's gorgeous green eyes. "Misaki! I love you! I'm here for you! You aren't alone!"

"Usagi-san…" Misaki droned out as he finally brought himself back to reality. Akihiko was right. All Misaki needed to do was look into the amethyst eyes of his lover and he knew he wasn't alone/ Takahiro would grow to accept them eventually, right. Misaki smiled and gently pressed his lips to Akihiko's for a moment before pulling away long enough to whisper _I love you too._

That was the only signal Akihiko needed before shoving his young lover onto the bed.

"Damn it! You really went over board yesterday!" Misaki complained as he lay on his stomach on the bed in the middle of the toy paradise, which could somehow be called a bedroom. Akihiko sighed and typed away on his laptop as he sat on the fool of the bed, not wanting to leave him lover's side while the younger boy was in pain.

"Really? I wasn't the one who kept begging for me to put my-"

"DON'T CONFUSE YOUR ILLUSIONS FOR REALITY!" Misaki cut the author off when he through a pillow at the older man's head. Of course on this particular occasion, Akihiko wasn't imagining things, since that _did_ happen. Misaki just didn't want to think about that. "It's your fault I'm not going to be able to get out of bed all day! What about the chores! And how are you going to feed yourself!" Misaki groaned and shoved his head into the pillow.

Akihiko sighed and closed his laptop. "I am completely capable of taking care of myself, and cooking my own meals." Misaki began to laugh. This was coming from the guy who couldn't even boil water without blowing something up! Akihiko frowned, even though he was glad to see his lover laughing. "Shouldn't you call Takahiro to clear up what happened yesterday?" Akihiko said, getting up to grab Suzuki-san from its position on the floor. Misaki's eyes glossed over in depression. Akihiko panicked a bit, and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry… that was uncalled for... Don't worry... I will keep you company…

Misaki nodded and snuggled into his lover, wrapping his arms around the older man's chest and trying not to think about how much he missed his brother. Yesterday really was a shock for him, but Akihiko had distracted him, and made sure he didn't spiral into depression. Akihiko lifted Misaki's chin and the two shared another passionate kiss.

A few days passed, and Misaki was crouched over the couch, puking his guts out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know… It's been a while… To be honest I planned to complain to everyone that I had lost my inspiration and I was going to put this story on hiatus, and promising a whole bunch of once shots until I got my inspiration back… SADLY! Those one shots will have to wait because once I got to the tragic drama part of this chapter, I found my inspiration again! THAT'S RIGH! PureHeartKill is back on top once again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Sorry… that was uncalled for. Anyway! I should be able to post a lot for the rest of this week, since I have the next two chapters planned out word for word. I won't, however, promise a daily update anymore. I'll probably only be updating once or twice a week until summer comes around. Hopefully all of you will follow my other stories once this one is over! I have lots of great stuff planned for you guys! (Two more MPregs (LXLight and ShuichixYuki) Three couple fics (TamakixKyoya, HiroshixFuraba and one with my own OCs) As well as a few drabbles I wrote) Love you guys and as always, please review!

**Misaki: **How much shit will I have to endure before you are satisfied.

**PureHeartKill: **I'm never satisfied.

**Misaki: **O_O I'm scared.

**PureHeartKill: **Man up.

**Misaki: **EVIL!

**PureHeartKIll: **I think I should call up Shinobu to teach you some new vocabulary.


	30. Chapter 30 I'm What?

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so **_**please **_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I'm What?<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):** "Damn it! You really went over board yesterday!" Misaki complained as he lay on his stomach on the bed in the middle of the toy paradise, which could somehow be called a bedroom. Akihiko sighed and typed away on his laptop as he sat on the fool of the bed, not wanting to leave him lover's side while the younger boy was in pain.

"Really? I wasn't the one who kept begging for me to put my-"

"DON'T CONFUSE YOUR ILLUSIONS FOR REALITY!" Misaki cut the author off when he through a pillow at the older man's head. Of course on this particular occasion, Akihiko wasn't imagining things, since that _did_ happen. Misaki just didn't want to think about that. "It's your fault I'm not going to be able to get out of bed all day! What about the chores! And how are you going to feed yourself!" Misaki groaned and shoved his head into the pillow.

Akihiko sighed and closed his laptop. "I am completely capable of taking care of myself, and cooking my own meals." Misaki began to laugh. This was coming from the guy who couldn't even boil water without blowing something up! Akihiko frowned, even though he was glad to see his lover laughing. "Shouldn't you call Takahiro to clear up what happened yesterday?" Akihiko said, getting up to grab Suzuki-san from its position on the floor. Misaki's eyes glossed over in depression. Akihiko panicked a bit, and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry… that was uncalled for... Don't worry... I will keep you company…

Misaki nodded and snuggled into his lover, wrapping his arms around the older man's chest and trying not to think about how much he missed his brother. Yesterday really was a shock for him, but Akihiko had distracted him, and made sure he didn't spiral into depression. Akihiko lifted Misaki's chin and the two shared another passionate kiss.

A few days passed, and Misaki was crouched over the toilet, puking his guts out.

Misaki groaned. He hated being sick, and it was even worse when he had an ungrateful bastard hanging over him yelling commands about 'his needs'. "Misaki! You said you were better yesterday! This is getting ridiculous!" Akihiko complained. _Fuck off…._ Misaki thought to himself before another swarm of morning sickness washed over him. Akihiko scowled and grabbed Misaki's arm. "That's it I'm taking you to the doctor!" Akihiko yelled before throwing his young lover into the car.

"I told you! I'm fine! I don't need to see a doctor!" Misaki complained. There was something about the doctor's office that he never really liked. Ever since his parents died… but that was a different story entirely. Akihiko ignored the other's pleas and started the car. "You never listen to me…" Misaki complained and buckled his seat belt, realizing that this battle couldn't be won.

"If I wasn't listening I wouldn't be taking you to the doctor." Akihiko stated and grabbed Misaki's hand. Misaki started to complain, but was cut off by Akihiko. "I can't stand by well listening to the man I love puking his guts out. That and it's distracting me from my work." Akihiko kept a straight face even thought Misaki's turned several shades of red.

_In the Doctor's office_

It took several minutes until Misaki was finally greeted by the doctor who was a tall man, possibly as old as Misaki's homeroom teacher, maybe older, with slick black hair and wise green eyes. "Are you… Takahashi-san?" The doctor asked, and Misaki nodded. "I am Daisuke Takahashi… You can call me Daisuke, alright? Now about your symptoms… You said you are experiencing nausea in the morning... is there any fever with that?" Misaki shook his head, and Daisuke sighed. He then turned to Akihiko. "What is your relation to him?" He asked, raising his eye brow.

"I'm his lover." Akihiko said bluntly, not even flinching while Misaki turned bright red. He opened his mouth to yell, but Akihiko cut him off. "Although I don't see what that has to do with Misaki's illness." Akihiko crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the little white examination room, without a care in the world, which made Misaki scowl.

Daisuke sighed. "I'd like to as Misaki some questions… _alone_." The doctor said and gave Akihiko a 'no nonsense' glare that frightened Akihiko out of the room. "Well then, are you experiencing any abdominal pain?" He asked as soon as the older man had left the room, going along with his usual questions. _If my suspicions are correct…_ The doctor began to flip through his notes. _There seem to be a lot of these lately…_

Misaki thought for a moment. Of course he was, but that could easily have just been from the sex, the thought alone made him turn red, especially after remembering the night he had a few days ago. He was still experiencing pain from that one. "Well… y-yes... But only a little…." He stammered. The doctor simply hummed a long "mmmmhmmmm" and started to write more in his notes. After a long pause, the questioning started again.

"How often do you throw up, and when you do, do you have a fever or coughing of any kind?" The doctor didn't look at Misaki at all, following instant, only starred at his long pages of notes, every once and a while turning the page. _This seems oddly familiar. _He thought to himself, remembering one of his old patients that used to flare up at him every time he turned around. "And do you recall having a stuffy nose or other common flu symptoms?" The doctor continued.

Misaki looked up to the ceiling, as if it held all the answers. He couldn't remember having a fever and he certainly hadn't been coughing. It was funny… His symptoms almost reminded him of how his sister, Minami, was when she as in the early stages of pregnancy. _But that's impossible._ Misaki almost laughed at himself for making that silly connection. "Actually I haven't had any problems other than the barfing, and that's usually in the morning or if I eat big meals. I guess I've just haven't been holding down my food very well… Maybe it's only a little stomach bug…"

The doctor hummed again "mmmmhmmmm" and scribbled in his notes once more. "Now, are you sexually active?" The doctor asked, not even looking up at his patient. "Although… I'm sure with a lover like _that_ you must be." The doctor glanced at the door, as if he could see through the wall and stare straight into Akihiko's soul.

"N-NO! HE'S NOT! WE AREN'T!" Misaki began to panic and fling his arms around, denying any relationship he had with Akihiko _as usual_. The doctor looked puzzled and flipped through his notes. Maybe he had miscalculated something….. Misaki blushed, realizing that Daisuke had asked him that question for a reason, and it wasn't the time for him to freak out. "I-I mean… He likes to brag like it's something… but it's not… and well… I guess…" Misaki began to stammer. "To answer your question I'd have to say…. Yes…" Misaki's voice was quiet and weak.

The doctor calmed down a bit. _It must be as I thought after all…_ He then stood up and handed Misaki a little cup. "I'm sure you know what to do. Just place it on the shelf and come right back here." Misaki looked at the cup, his green eyes filled with fright. "I wouldn't be scared, Takahashi-san. If I'm right, then there is nothing for you to be afraid of." Misaki seemed to have calmed down a bit, and he left the room, following the doctor's instructions.

_Just as I thought…_ Daisuke said as he looked through the test results. _That makes two this week… Maybe the infection is spreading faster then we calculated. _Daisuke sighed and came back into the room, surprised to see that Misaki was the only one in there. "Will Usami-san be joining you for the results?" Daisuke thought back to the man's forwardness. He had never expected the famous author Usami Akihiko to have an attitude like _that._

Misaki shook his head. "I thought… that if I had something serious… I wouldn't want him to worry… sooo…" Misaki's voice trailed off and he looked at the floor. _Usami-san is lucky… having such a sweet lover…_ Daisuke sighed and sat down across from Misaki, wondering how he was going to go through this _again. _To be honest… it worried him that Misaki was almost the same age as _that patient from hell_ was, and he _really_ hoped Takahashi-san wasn't going to be like that kid.

"Well… First I would like you to stay as calm as possible when I give you the news, ok?" Misaki started to shake lightly. _Is it something serious…_Misaki silently panicked for a few moments before he nodded his head. Daisuke sighed. "Well… To put it simply... You're pregnant." Misaki froze. That was not what he had expected to hear.

"I-Isn't that impossible…?" Misaki asked after he was sure he had heard right. _There's no way…_He thought to himself. _Fuck… Nii-chan is going to kill me! _Misaki placed a hand on his stomach, thinking for a moment. "I'm a boy… It's just not possible…" Misaki was murmuring before the doctor had to cut him off.

Daisuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He got the same reaction every time. "Actually Takahashi-san, as of a few years back it's _very_possible. It's a long story; however there have been _hundreds_of cases involving a male pregnancy ever since a science project went wrong. You see a few scientists wanted to create a way for people in homosexual relationships to have children, but there was a small accident… or miscalculation… and a sort of 'virus' got loose. We are trying to keep this as inconspicuous as possible, as to not spread any fear or anything around. Would you like to break the news to your lover? Or do you even plan of keeping the child?" Daisuke quickly changed the subject after his short explanation.

Misaki looked down. _This is really happening… _He thought. _There's a _person_ in there… I must be a freak… _Misaki had to hold back tears, thinking that he could never face Akihiko ever again, but then he remembered what his lover had said. _I'm here for you! You aren't alone! _He had said, and Misaki smiled. He had always wanted a family... and with some weird miracle it had happened, even if it wasn't the way Misaki had planned. He looked at the doctor. "I'll… find a way to break the news to him." Misaki smiled and Daisuke sighed with relief. _There is no way I would be able to deal with another patient from hell… thank the lord this guy isn't like that. _

_Back at home…. No, Akihiko doesn't know yet….._

Misaki had been on edge ever since he got out of the doctor's office. Sure _he_ was happy… but he completely forgot about Akihiko. He didn't even know how he was going to _tell_ the other man, and it had been bugging him all day. To Misaki's misfortune, Akihiko had noticed. "Misaki… is something wrong? You've been acting weird all day." Akihiko sat down on the couch next to Misaki and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, and Misaki simply starred at the TV, deep in thought.

"Usagi-san." Misaki said in a low monotone voice, which worried Akihiko. "How would you feel about starting a family?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fastest update in a long time, right guys? Told you I'm back in action! Honestly, I would have posted this chapter yesterday… but my brother kept on nagging at me to watch this one anime… Long story, not the time. Anyway this might be the only post for today, since I have quite a lot of English and Math homework to do tonight, but if I finish early I will be able to post again! Maybe…. No promises you guys… Anyway please review!

**Shinobu: **Why am I the patient from hell?

**PureHeartKill: **Get out of here Shinobu this isn't your part. Go take care of your children.

**Shinobu: **Thanks for your hospitality.

**PureHeartKill: ***Laughs evilly* You know it's because I just love you so much *glares*

**Shinobu: **I think you owe me because of everything I went through *crosses arms*

**PureHeartKill: **Oh so sorry but I don't give out pick me ups.

**Misaki: **Guys… Isn't this my part?

**PureHeartKill/Shinobu: ***Hiss*SILENCE!


	31. Chapter 31  Painful Resolve

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Painful Resolve<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):**Misaki looked down. _This is really happening… _He thought. _There's a _person_ in there… I must be a freak… _Misaki had to hold back tears, thinking that he could never face Akihiko ever again, but then he remembered what his lover had said. _I'm here for you! You aren't alone! _He had said, and Misaki smiled. He had always wanted a family... and with some weird miracle it had happened, even if it wasn't the way Misaki had planned. He looked at the doctor. "I'll… find a way to break the news to him." Misaki smiled and Daisuke sighed with relief. _There is no way I would be able to deal with another patient from hell… thank the lord this guy isn't like that. _

_Back at home…. No, Akihiko doesn't know yet….._

Misaki had been on edge ever since he got out of the doctor's office. Sure _he_ was happy… but he completely forgot about Akihiko. He didn't even know how he was going to _tell_ the other man, and it had been bugging him all day. To Misaki's misfortune, Akihiko had noticed. "Misaki… is something wrong? You've been acting weird all day." Akihiko sat down on the couch next to Misaki and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, and Misaki simply starred at the TV, deep in thought.

"Usagi-san." Misaki said in a low monotone voice, which worried Akihiko. "How would you feel about starting a family?"

Akihiko's eyes grew wide. _What is he talking about?_ "Misaki… If what your brother said worrying you? Don't worry about it." Akihiko squeezed his lover, but Misaki shook his head. Akihiko raised his eye brow in confusion. "If you want a family… I could always buy a few brats to hang around the house…" Misaki shot Akihiko a stern glare.

"That's not what I meant!" Misaki looked down and slumped back into his lover's embrace. "I mean a _real_ family… with our own children…" Misaki blushed as silence crept over the two lovers. After a few long moments, Misaki pushed out of his lovers embrace. "Never mind…" He scowled, once hand finding its way to his stomach for just a moment as he clomped up the stairs, only to be stopped by Akihiko's grasp.

"Misaki… Is something wrong?" Akihiko sighed. "You know as well as I do that us having a family isn't possible." Akihiko ran a hand through his younger lover's hair and said. "Besides… I don't think I'd be the greatest father in the world." Akihiko teased, but Misaki shut down. He was right. Akihiko was enough of a kid on his own. Adding a child into the mix would only make it worse.

_It'd be hell on Earth._

"Y-You're right… S-sorry about ht weird questions! You're right what Nii-chan said probably got to me! Sorry, Usagi-san!" Misaki panicked. There was no _way_ he could tell Akihiko _now_. It'd just be a nuisance. He didn't want to bother anyone with his problems. _Especially_ Akihiko. But then… who would help him through this?

Akihiko looked at Misaki, confused. "Maybe you should go talk to Takahiro." Akihiko said, bluntly, missing the point entirely. Misaki froze, looking up at his lover with wide eyes. "You're acting weird…. You've been this way ever since that fight. But I know Takahiro… and his brother complex… He can't stay mad forever." Akihiko crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Misaki sighed, relieved with the change of subject. Until a new terror arouse. "But what if he takes me away from you…" Misaki mumbled to himself, only to jump seconds later when he realized what he said. "I-I mean… If I become inconvenient to you… or… er… No I'm not saying I want to leave… I… U-Ummm…" Misaki panicked, trying to find the right words. Akihiko smiled and grabbed his lover in his arms, lifting him over his shoulder and taking him into the bed room. "H-Hey!" Misaki said as he tried to push the other man away. "Why are you such a pervert? You always attack me for no reason!"

"Then stop turning me on." Akihiko whispered in a low, honeysuckle voice that made Misaki's whole body turn red.

_Hours Later_

"Usagi-san! I'm going to talk to Nii-chan after all!" Misaki called behind him as he left the apartment. He sighed as he left. Akihiko really couldn't keep his hands to himself; it was almost suffocating in a way.

Yet he couldn't deny that he liked it.

He walked slowly to the station, admiring the passing lights and all the normal people going by. Unconsciously, he placed one hand on his stomach, and looked up at the sunset, wondering how he was going to get through it all. He let out a long, low sigh. He couldn't tell Akihiko. He couldn't tell his brother. Other than that who did he have other than himself?

Yet even if he did try to hide it, in a few months it would be obvious enough.

He was deep in thought for so long, before he knew it he was at his brother's door, starring at the doorbell. Finally, reality struck him. First, the last time he saw his brother, he was caught with his male lover. Second, that male lover was his brother's best friend. Third, his brother had stormed out of the apartment, yelling nonsense. Finally, the fact that Misaki was _pregnant_ with _Akihiko's _child. But it was too late. He had already ringed the doorbell.

_Ding Dong._

"M-Misaki?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: *Sigh* I liked the last chapter I wrote… but this one doesn't have the same spark. Also I was reading some of my old chapters and I noticed a _shit_ load of spelling errors and typos. I thank all of you for not pointing them out. Therefore I don't have to make any excuses! Oh and just because I pointed them out… don't go looking for my mistakes. Once of the reasons that I update so often id because I don't do a lot of proof reading. But not that that would do any good, since the more I read over it, the less I can tell a p for a 9. (For the record, I have dyslexia) Anyway I just wanted to thank you guys for not putting down my story because of the crappy spelling and little attention to typos! Also, with school and everything… I have less and less inspiration… that and my math teacher has it in for me since I have to correct his mistakes EVERY WEEK. It's getting annoying. BUT on the bright side, I'm going to be in AP English you guys! YAY! Happy accomplishment here! Anyway after that long rant I think it's time to wrap this chapter up. Please review everyone.

**Shinobu: **It's the 6th chapter in Misaki's part already. WHERE IS THE TOURCHURE! By the sixth chapter of my part I had 1) Died 2) Become Pregnant and 3) Been discovered… Misaki has 1) Become pregnant and 2) fought with his brother. Where's the fairness in that?

**PureHeartKill:** I thought I told you to GET THE HELL OUT!

**Shinobu: **I'm not moving until you give me what I deserve!

**PureHeartKill: ***pulls out bucket of questionable fluids and dumps it on Shinobu* /Whistle/

**Shinobu: **WHAT THE FUCK!

**PureHeartKill: ***Runs away laughing*

**Shinobu: ***Chases* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, BITCH?

**Misaki: **Guys…?

**PureHeartKill/Shinobu: ***Hiss*


	32. Chapter 32 What to do now

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: What to do now<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):** "Usagi-san! I'm going to talk to Nii-chan after all!" Misaki called behind him as he left the apartment. He sighed as he left. Akihiko really couldn't keep his hands to himself; it was almost suffocating in a way.

Yet he couldn't deny that he liked it.

He walked slowly to the station, admiring the passing lights and all the normal people going by. Unconsciously, he placed one hand on his stomach, and looked up at the sunset, wondering how he was going to get through it all. He let out a long, low sigh. He couldn't tell Akihiko. He couldn't tell his brother. Other than that who did he have other than himself?

Yet even if he did try to hide it, in a few months it would be obvious enough.

He was deep in thought for so long, before he knew it he was at his brother's door, starring at the doorbell. Finally, reality struck him. First, the last time he saw his brother, he was caught with his male lover. Second, that male lover was his brother's best friend. Third, his brother had stormed out of the apartment, yelling nonsense. Finally, the fact that Misaki was _pregnant_ with _Akihiko's _child. But it was too late. He had already ringed the doorbell.

_Ding Dong._

"M-Misaki?"

Misaki winced when the door was slammed in his face. Tears began to stream down his face before he even realized he was sad. _Damn Hormones…_ He thought to himself just as the door opened again, this time revealing Manami and Mahiro. Manami smiled as Misaki wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry… Takahiro will come around. How about you join me for some tea." Manami smiled, and Misaki was actually taken aback but how kind she was being. Manami picked up his blank stare. "I've known about you two since you came to visit us before the move. The way you stood up him… well it clued me in." She winked and Misaki blushed (1) before he stepped inside. "I'll just be a bit!" Manami called behind her as Misaki looked around. He put one hand on his stomach, sighing and looking down at the carpet, and knowing that there was _no way_ he could tell his brother, or Akihiko about this.

Then… was he going to be alone in this?

And if he was, then what? After a few months he would start showing, and he wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. What kind of excuse would he make then? He'd have to leave. Then where would he go? He'd find a way… Raising a child all on his own would be challenging… He knew he needed help… but he didn't want to be a burden on anyone. _Especially_ Usagi-san. Suddenly Manami's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is everything alright, Misaki-kun?" Misaki jumped.

"Ah! S-sorry! I'm fine I was only thinking!" Misaki forced a smiled, but Manami only sighed and put the tea down on the table. They were about to strike up a conversation when all of a sudden Takahiro stomped down the stairs. At first he was smiling, saying something about wanting to go somewhere fun for Mahiro… Until he saw his younger brother, and he instantly scowled.

"Why did you let him in?" Takahiko crossed his arms, not really caring when Misaki's expression darkened. Misaki got up, finally deciding that if he didn't do something soon, he would lose his brother forever… then again he didn't even know how to start… Thankfully Takahiro helped him with that. "I can't believe… you never told me…" Takahiro's expression softened.

Misaki looked at his brother, shock in his eyes. "Is that all you're mad about?" Misaki asked, hope in his voice. "I-If you want to know… I-It's because It took me a while… to get used to it… We were going to tell you after graduation but…" Misaki turned tomato red and began to fidget, not knowing how to explain. "P-Please… don't be mad anymore!" Misaki's voice dropped to a whisper. "It's tearing me apart." Misaki was shocked at his own words. _Damn hormones… _He found himself thinking yet again.

Takahiro raised his voice. "But you didn't tell me right away!" Misaki flinched a bit. "Don't you trust me?" Takahiro's expression darkened, and for the first time Misaki realized where his brother was coming from, and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner. By this time Manami had left the room with Mahiro secretly, leaving the brothers alone to talk it out.

"Of course I trust! You! It's Usagi-san I don't trust…" Misaki started to grumble to himself, muttering several 'Baka Usagi's before Takahiro began to laugh. Misaki looked up at his brother, a smile creeping on his lips. "D-Dost this mean you approve?" Misaki asked, hopeful, even though that question hadn't shown itself in the conversation until now.

Takahiro nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO ALL! **Teehee I didn't expect to update today but I guess I am since I have nothing else to do! I squeezed every last drop of inspiration out of me for this chapter! Also at the End of March IT IS THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER BREAK! Therefore… NO SCHOOL! My point being… MORE UPDATES! By that time I should be just starting the Egoist part, so expect it to all come at once! Honestly I've been planning the Egoist part ever since TWO MONTHS before I started the Terrorist part! So yea I'm trying to get the that part, obviously. Now if you are wondering, why not write Egoist first? Well that's because I wanted to save the best for last! I started with the couple I thought I'd have the most difficulty writing, and I'm ending with my top couple! MUAHAHA! ALSO! I have a really good idea for a sequel :3 I have a great Terrorist one planned, not really sure where Romantica or Egoist will take me yet but I'll get there sooner or later. Anyway if you want the sequel please review and give me a top priority (Like should I keep up with this one, focus on the sequel until I finish the Terrorist part or try to get Junjou Korosu more popular… if any of you read it… at all) Anyway… Regarding the (1) thing… I only put it there because this idea is so main stream I'm actually shocked that I put it in. In almost every Takahiro finds out FanFiction I've read, Manami already knows about them… SO yea sorry I couldn't think of anything better you guys! Also I have thought up the most awesomely juicy drama for the Romatica Part after the Takahiro saga (as in four chapters… It started on chapter four and will go to chapter 8. I know I know 'Takahiro already accepted it, right?' But remember… he still has to find out that Misaki is Pregnant!) Please Review!

**Shinobu: **Your long rants are so annoying.

**PureHeartKill: **You're just mad because you don't get the spotlight anymore.

**Shinobu: **I don't know what you mean /glares/

**PureHeartKill: **Oh, you know exactly what I mean.

**Shinobu: **…

**PureHeartKill: **…

**Shinobu: **…

**PureHeartKill: **…

**Shinobu: ***Throws something*

**PureHeartKill: ***TABLE FLIP! Starts chasing Shinobu around*

**Misaki: **Guys… Why are you always fighting…?

**PureHeartKill/Shinobu: ***Ignore*


	33. Chapter 33 Holy Shit

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Holly Shit<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote): **"Why did you let him in?" Takahiko crossed his arms, not really caring when Misaki's expression darkened. Misaki got up, finally deciding that if he didn't do something soon, he would lose his brother forever… then again he didn't even know how to start… Thankfully Takahiro helped him with that. "I can't believe… you never told me…" Takahiro's expression softened.

Misaki looked at his brother, shock in his eyes. "Is that all you're mad about?" Misaki asked, hope in his voice. "I-If you want to know… I-It's because It took me a while… to get used to it… We were going to tell you after graduation but…" Misaki turned tomato red and began to fidget, not knowing how to explain. "P-Please… don't be mad anymore!" Misaki's voice dropped to a whisper. "It's tearing me apart." Misaki was shocked at his own words. _Damn hormones… _He found himself thinking yet again.

Takahiro raised his voice. "But you didn't tell me right away!" Misaki flinched a bit. "Don't you trust me?" Takahiro's expression darkened, and for the first time Misaki realized where his brother was coming from, and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner. By this time Manami had left the room with Mahiro secretly, leaving the brothers alone to talk it out.

"Of course I trust! You! It's Usagi-san I don't trust…" Misaki started to grumble to himself, muttering several 'Baka Usagi's before Takahiro began to laugh. Misaki looked up at his brother, a smile creeping on his lips. "D-Dost this mean you approve?" Misaki asked, hopeful, even though that question hadn't shown itself in the conversation until now.

Takahiro nodded his head.

_Four Months~ (For the record... nothing really happened to Shinobu in his first four months so nothing really happens for Misaki either… Now onto the story)_

Slowly Misaki pulled himself out of bed and pulled a baggy sweat shirt over his head. He had noticed a while ago that he was beginning to sleep more. _Damn…_ He thought to himself as he stood up. The morning sickness wasn't as bad anymore, but it was still there. He tried to hide his cravings as best as possible and sneaked out whenever he had to go to the doctor, but there was still something wrong. It was getting extremely hard to hide it from Akihiko, especially now that he was showing. He hadn't let Akihiko near him in over a month, and he just knew his lover was getting suspicious of him. Sooner or later, he'd most likely have to leave.

But he just couldn't bring himself to do that.

He let out a long, disappointed sigh and he walked down the stairs for breakfast. For some reason, he wanted pancakes, and _lots_ of them. _Damn cravings…_ He cursed under his breath and began making breakfast. *_Bang*_ The sound of Akihiko's door opening made Misaki jump. _He's up earlier than usual…_ Misaki thought to himself. "Usagi-san? You're up early…" Misaki said as Usagi groaned and slithered over. He looked like the embodiment of death.

Akihiko chose to say nothing as he walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger boy's waist. "I'm out of Misaki…" He whispered into Misaki's ear. Misaki turned several different shades of red before he started to struggle relentlessly. Akihiko's expression darkened. "You haven't let me touch you in two months. Is something wrong? Are you still not feeling well? It's been a while…" Akihiko worried out loud, somehow being shocked into being fully awake.

Misaki froze for a second before he resumed his struggle, somehow managing to pull himself away. "I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" Misaki said, before his morning sickness made a brutal call to reality. Misaki immediately darted to the bathroom. Akihiko was at the door seconds behind him, starring down at Misaki has he shook.

"How long has this been going on…?" Akihiko whispered, his arms crossed, as he stood in the doorway. His voice was stern, which surprised Misaki. _I don't want to lie…_ So Misaki simply stayed quiet. "Misaki." Akihiko said his name firmly; it made Misaki jump as soon as the morning sickness passed. "Why haven't you told me about this? How long have you been sick? What's… what's wrong…?" Now Akihiko was clearly worried. Ever since Takahiro accepted them, Misaki had been running away even _more_. That fact alone made Akihiko worry. _It can't be what happened with Takahiro that night anymore. There's something else… something he isn't telling me._

Misaki looked away, and for a moment it appeared as though he glanced at his stomach. "I'm fine… There isn't anything to worry about…" Misaki looked down and shoved past Akihiko, walking back downstairs, and choking back tears. _Damn hormones… Damn Usagi-san... Damn… _Misaki began to rant before starting to make breakfast again.

To his surprise, Akihiko didn't breathe a word about that morning all throughout breakfast.

Akihiko closed his laptop and rubbed his temple, letting out a long sigh. He glanced at the clock. _1:02_… He thought to himself. It would be an hour or two before Misaki got home from school… This meant that he had plenty of time to investigate, and finally find out what Misaki has been hiding from him. He went to the bathroom first, opening up the medicine cabinet in a rush. It had all the usual stuff in there, mainly pain medicine. _Maybe nothing's wrong… like he said…_ Yet his investigation wasn't over quite yet.

Misaki's room was next. Of course, Akihiko didn't feel that comfortable with going through his lover's stuff... that is until he saw the bills from the doctor's office sitting on the nightstand. "What…" Akihiko began. Apparently, Misaki had been going to the doctor's office every other week, sometimes more, and from the looks of it, he had plenty of debt piling up. _Why didn't he ask for help…_ Akihiko wondered… until he thought that maybe Misaki didn't _want _him to know about the doctor's visits.

Only one event since the first visit struck him as odd.

_Flashback_

Misaki had been on edge ever since he got out of the doctor's office. Sure _he_ was happy… but he completely forgot about Akihiko. He didn't even know how he was going to _tell_ the other man, and it had been bugging him all day. To Misaki's misfortune, Akihiko had noticed. "Misaki… is something wrong? You've been acting weird all day." Akihiko sat down on the couch next to Misaki and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, and Misaki simply starred at the TV, deep in thought.

"Usagi-san." Misaki said in a low monotone voice, which worried Akihiko. "How would you feel about starting a family?"

Akihiko's eyes grew wide. _What is he talking about?_ "Misaki… If what your brother said worrying you? Don't worry about it." Akihiko squeezed his lover, but Misaki shook his head. Akihiko raised his eye brow in confusion. "If you want a family… I could always buy a few brats to hang around the house…" Misaki shot Akihiko a stern glare.

"That's not what I meant!" Misaki looked down and slumped back into his lover's embrace. "I mean a _real_ family… with our own children…" Misaki blushed as silence crept over the two lovers. After a few long moments, Misaki pushed out of his lovers embrace. "Never mind…" He scowled, once hand finding its way to his stomach for just a moment as he clomped up the stairs, only to be stopped by Akihiko's grasp.

"Misaki… Is something wrong?" Akihiko sighed. "You know as well as I do that us having a family isn't possible." Akihiko ran a hand through his younger lover's hair and said. "Besides… I don't think I'd be the greatest father in the world." Akihiko teased, but Misaki shut down. He was right. Akihiko was enough of a kid on his own. Adding a child into the mix would only make it worse.

_It'd be hell on Earth._

"Y-You're right… S-sorry about ht weird questions! You're right what Nii-chan said probably got to me! Sorry, Usagi-san!" Misaki panicked. There was no _way_ he could tell Akihiko _now_. It'd just be a nuisance. He didn't want to bother anyone with his problems. _Especially_ Akihiko. But then… who would help him through this?

_End Flashback_

Akihiko's eyes widened. _It can't be…_ One of the doors to the bottom of the nightstand was the slightest bit open, revealing the hint of a bottle of medicine. Akihiko instantly pulled it out, gasping at what he held in his hand. _Impossible…_ He thought to himself over and over, until a sing-song voice floated into his ears.

"Usagi-san? I'm home!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can you tell I had plans for this chapter? Heeheehee! I don't know why I put it off for so long… Oh well it is Friday and I'm just happy to be out of school, so I celebrated with writing this chapter YAY! Yea so Akihiko finally knows, but what will his reaction be? O.o And I will now open voting… I've decided that for this couple, I won't tie it to Junjou Korosu like Terrorist, since you guys were so disappointed before that you couldn't chose So I will be taking suggestions for the baby's gender and name suggestions, but I'm just warning you, if nothing really stands out to me, the baby will be a boy named Kizune, so make the suggestions creative please! Like no 'Bob' or 'Steve'. Just no… But since you guys are all amazing, I know you will come up with neat stuff. Please review!

**Shinobu: **So you just skipped four months… just like that… You hardly skipped the pain for me! I bet you plan on letting this guy off easy… /whine nag bitch complain whine nag bitch complain/

**PureHeartKill: ***had headphones in and is blissfully ignoring him*

**Shinobu: **ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? /Nag nag nag/

**PureHeartKill:** You know… you sound more like a pregnant woman on steroids when you aren't pregnant than when you were…

**Shinobu: **WH-

**Misaki: **SHUT UP I'm TRYING TO SLEEP!

**PureHeartKill/Shinobu: **Huh did you say- /both turn around to face Misaki but see something shiny in the distance/ SHINY! *said at same time* /both run to it and reach out for it/ I SAW IT FIRST! *yells at same time* /PureHeartKill and Shinobu continue to argue relentlessly/

**Misaki: ***Sigh* I give up…


	34. Chapter 34 AndtheCatRolledOutoftheBag

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: And the Cat Rolled Out of the Bag<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):** Akihiko closed his laptop and rubbed his temple, letting out a long sigh. He glanced at the clock. _1:02_… He thought to himself. It would be an hour or two before Misaki got home from school… This meant that he had plenty of time to investigate, and finally find out what Misaki has been hiding from him. He went to the bathroom first, opening up the medicine cabinet in a rush. It had all the usual stuff in there, mainly pain medicine. _Maybe nothing's wrong… like he said…_ Yet his investigation wasn't over quite yet.

Misaki's room was next. Of course, Akihiko didn't feel that comfortable with going through his lover's stuff... that is until he saw the bills from the doctor's office sitting on the nightstand. "What…" Akihiko began. Apparently, Misaki had been going to the doctor's office every other week, sometimes more, and from the looks of it, he had plenty of debt piling up. _Why didn't he ask for help…?_ Akihiko wondered… until he thought that maybe Misaki didn't _want _him to know about the doctor's visits.

Only one event since the first visit struck him as odd.

_There was a flashback here but for the sake of space, I'm not putting it in the recap._

Akihiko's eyes widened. _It can't be…_ One of the doors to the bottom of the nightstand was the slightest bit open, revealing the hint of a bottle of medicine. Akihiko instantly pulled it out, gasping at what he held in his hand. _Impossible…_ He thought to himself over and over, until a sing-song voice floated into his ears.

"Usagi-san? I'm home!"

Akihiko called down to his lover, his voice shaking. "M-Misaki… Could you… come up here? There's something I need to ask you." Akihiko's voice slowly dropped to a whisper. His mind was still a jumbled mess. One part of him _wanted_ Misaki to explain the piles of unpaid doctor's bills to him, but the other part feared the answer.

Misaki's head poked into the bedroom, to see Akihiko standing in the middle of the room, unmoving, looking down and letting silver hair mask melancholic amethyst eyes. Misaki froze, noticing a little bottle in Akihiko's hands. _Those are my…_ Misaki began to panic. "I-Is there something wrong, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, trying his best to stop his body from shaking.

Akihiko was suddenly enraged. How could his lover keep this from him? He thrust the bottle and all the unpaid bills at Misaki. "What are these about?" Akihiko demanded. Misaki turned away, looking at the fabric of the carpet. A sudden flood of depression washed over Akihiko. "Why are you keeping things from me?"

"I-I just…" Misaki began, crossing his arms over his stomach and looking at the wall. He wasn't ready to say anything yet. Hell, if he was, he would have said something four months ago, when he found out. But right now… he wasn't prepared. "I didn't mean too… I…" Misaki started to shake and he took the bills from Usagi, as well as the bottle of prenatal vitamins. "I didn't want Usagi-san to worry." Misaki whispered.

"Misaki… What's wrong? Why do you need to go to the doctor's office so often?" Misaki looked up, a bit shocked. He thought the older man had already understood… but maybe. "Misaki. I have a right to know." Akihiko wrapped his strong arms around Misaki. "Please." He whispered into the younger man's ear.

"I…I'm…" Misaki grabbed Akihiko's hand. He still couldn't say anything, since he was still coming to terms with it himself. Not only that but his hormones were raging and he wanted to cry:. There was no way he could do that in front of Akihiko. Not right now. "I'm… I'll… I mean… I can't tell you… yet…" Misaki's voice was only a whisper that violently shook with every word.

Akihiko pulled away and looked down at Misaki, the pain bleeding out of his amethyst eyes. Yet, somehow, Misaki seemed to be in even more pain. The boy's body shook, his eyes were trembling with a mixture of fear and pain. Akihiko just couldn't stand watching his lover like this any longer. Without thinking, he made a move, smashing his lips to Misaki's and whispering "I can't stand watching you like this." Before letting his tongue probe the inside of his lover's mouth. Misaki squirmed at first, but succumbed, which wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the hormones. And explosion of passion, followed by the habits from what seemed like an eternity ago. Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and tilted his head ever so slightly, and in turn, Akihiko would put his hands of his lover's soft bare back. Before long, Akihiko would move his hands to Misaki's stomach to remove the boy's shirt, and then he would finally be able to refill. He had missed his Misaki and all the erotic noises the boy made, but this time something stopped him; a bump. True, it was a small bump, but it was there, and it wasn't supposed to be there. Misaki tried to shove the older man away, once he came back to his senses, but it was too late.

He had been exposed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey! It's been too long, I know. But so much terrible stuff has happened to me, you would not even believe me if I told you! I swear… it's been pretty bad! But I felt worse not updating, and since I already had this chapter half done, I decided to finish it! I know I promised to be better at updating, but that was before shit happened. So… I finally did, but I didn't accomplish everything I hoped to, but hey, Akihiko knows now so I reached my main goal. Now the only question is his reaction! I'll be gladly accepting suggestions! And I'm sorry about the short chapter. The next one will have plenty of fluff and drama. Remember: Takahiro still needs to find out, and I have the worst possible thing up my sleeve (well it could get worse but whatever). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also… I had trouble with this chapter because I couldn't come up with a clever dialogue for me and Shinobu. So blame him! (And my mom)

**Shinobu: **Oh so it's always my fault, hm?

**PureHeartKill: **Hey, the truth hurts dude.

**Shinobu: **I'm fictional! How can it be my fault?

**PureHeartKill: **LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

**Shinobu: **Oh real mature!

**PureHeartKill: **Misaki! Shinobu's being mean to me!

**Misaki: **… now you notice me….

**Shinobu/PureHeartKill: **I don't know what you're talking about! Hey, that's my line! HEY!

**Misaki: **BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP AND GROW UP!

**Shinobu/PureHeartKill: **/bicker bicker bicker/


	35. Chapter 35 Don't Leave Me

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. As everyone knows, Terrorist doesn't get many chapters so I'm not _as_ in touch with them as I am the others. However I absolutely _adore_ this couple because they just seem so _perfect_ for each other and I _really_ wanted to write a FanFiction for them so I did and this is it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say 'That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And With that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Don't Let Me Go<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):** Akihiko pulled away and looked down at Misaki, the pain bleeding out of his amethyst eyes. Yet, somehow, Misaki seemed to be in even more pain. The boy's body shook, his eyes were trembling with a mixture of fear and pain. Akihiko just couldn't stand watching his lover like this any longer. Without thinking, he made a move, smashing his lips to Misaki's and whispering "I can't stand watching you like this." Before letting his tongue probe the inside of his lover's mouth. Misaki squirmed at first, but succumbed, which wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the hormones. And explosion of passion, followed by the habits from what seemed like an eternity ago. Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and tilted his head ever so slightly, and in turn, Akihiko would put his hands of his lover's soft bare back. Before long, Akihiko would move his hands to Misaki's stomach to remove the boy's shirt, and then he would finally be able to refill. He had missed his Misaki and all the erotic noises the boy made, but this time something stopped him; a bump. True, it was a small bump, but it was there, and it wasn't supposed to be there. Misaki tried to shove the older man away, once he came back to his senses, but it was too late.

He had been exposed.

Akihiko's shocked and weakened state allowed Misaki to push the older man away. Fear washed over the younger boy, causing him to shake and tremble as he stared into the older man's amethyst eyes. "I…. I…" Little wet droplets began to run down Misaki's face as his body went limp and his knees collided with the floor. Neither of them could speak, and a heavy silence filled the room. Finally, Akihiko gathered the strength to place his hand on his younger lover's shoulder, causing the boy to stop his muffled cries long enough to look up. "Usagi-san…" Misaki's weak, cracking voice crawled into Akihiko's ears.

"Misaki... I need an explanation." Misaki averted his eyes, but Akihiko's stern voice came once more. "Misaki! I have the _right _to know!" Silence. "You're mine damn it! And when someone's mine I should know when they're hurting!" There it was, Akihiko's stuck up personality, yet, Misaki turned and looked up at him with melancholy eyes and spoke at last in a whisper.

"I…. I'm pregnant…" Akihiko's eyes went wide, even though they both knew he had already figured that much out. Akihiko's mouth trembled with unspoken words, but Misaki cut him off before the older man could say anything. "I-I don't know how… The doctor said there was some sort of accident or something that caused this outbreak… They're trying to keep it under wraps so that the public doesn't get all up in arms about it…" His words came so fast it was hard to make any sense out of them. "I-I know you don't want kids… so I didn't want to tell you… I-I didn't want to be a burden."

"Misaki! You could never be a burden!" Akihiko shouted, but his words were kind, graceful ones. The two shared a loving gaze. Akihiko pulled Misaki into his arms, and held his lover close, so the boy could never escape. "I will always love you." Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear in a soft, honeysuckle voice that drove Misaki mad. Akihiko moved one of his hands to Misaki's protruding stomach and was filled with joy. "And I will always love or child." Misaki gasped, but wasn't allowed enough time to speak before Akihiko forced their lips together, and they could finally begin their long awaited night of infatuation (1).

The morning light rudely awakened Misaki from his deep sleep. Akihiko hadn't gone easy on him last night, despite the circumstances. Misaki let out a long, deep sigh, supposing this was because he hadn't let Akihiko get close to him for months. Sneaking a peek at his sleeping lover, he giggled and lightly pecked the man's cheek- just because his hormones were still raging. But of course, that little act of affection had awoken Akihiko from his deep sleep, and the older man wrapped his arms around Misaki, their lips almost touching. Misaki had already readied himself for the kiss that never came, and was a bit shocked when their lips never met. "Why don't you kiss me…?" Akihiko said in a seductive voice. Misaki blushed widely.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Akihiko pouted and placing his hands on Misaki's exposed skin, blowing softly in his ear and whispering –censored things- in the boy's ear. A high pitch squeal woke up everyone within a 50 mile radius. "B-BAKA USAGI!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey! I know it's short but it's a fluff chapter so who cares! It's romantic enough to cover 2000 words so there! (For those of you who haven't notice… my chapters are ALWAYS 1000 words or over… It's an OCD thing…) Anyway the (1) Thing HA I KNOW BIG WORDS SO THERE… that was the only point… I just wanted to say that. On another note… REALLY REALLY BIG thank you to DancingTragedies for pointing out my lake of detail in recent chapters. Since I am HUGELY strict person when it comes to detail it was more than appreciated to point out my lack of it. I TRULY am thankful. I hope this chapter is a little bit better? It's closer to my real writing style. (I have a couple different styles depending on what I'm writing) And also, for pointing out that the story moves a bit fast... I tried to slow this chapter down a bit… please tell me if it's too slow… There is a lot of drama up next so the story will pick up from here, but I still hope it's not to slow… and not to fast… You know... Also It took me longer to post then I was planning because I had this chapter half finished when all of a sudden… it was gone… along with the first few chapters of my book… so yea LOTS of rewriting to do… I love all of my wonderfully faithful fans and if I knew you IRL I'd hug you. Lots and lots of hugs. Really… I love hugs. Anyway that's enough of a rant from me! Makes sense that I'm Rantingsofafangirl huh? Lol… Anyway Please Review!

**Shinobu: **Wow… I didn't think you're vocabulary was that big.

**PureHeartKill: **Go suck your boyfriend's dick… bastard.

**Shinobu: **Touchy are we?

**PureHeartKill: ***snaps at Shinobu*

**Shinobu: ***Ack* Down Bessie.

**PureHeartKill: **/sticks tongue out/

**Misaki: **Don't quote Mulan you guys.

**Shinobu: **You can't change the past.

**PureHeartKill: **Hakuna Matata.

**Misaki: **I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD SWITCH MOVIES!

/If you didn't notice... I watched 7 Disney movies… In 2 days… yea./


	36. Chapter 36 Stepping Into the Fire

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. I noticed that I am a dork and I still had the thing for terrorist up 11 chapters into the Romantica part. Wow… really PureHeartKill? Anyway… I like Romantica and all, but sometimes Misaki's way of _not admitting his feelings for Akihiko UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES _really annoys me, so if he seems OOC I apologize. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say "That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And with that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Stepping Into the Fire<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):** The morning light rudely awakened Misaki from his deep sleep. Akihiko hadn't gone easy on him last night, despite the circumstances. Misaki let out a long, deep sigh, supposing this was because he hadn't let Akihiko get close to him for months. Sneaking a peek at his sleeping lover, he giggled and lightly pecked the man's cheek- just because his hormones were still raging. But of course, that little act of affection had awoken Akihiko from his deep sleep, and the older man wrapped his arms around Misaki, their lips almost touching. Misaki had already readied himself for the kiss that never came, and was a bit shocked when their lips never met. "Why don't you kiss me…?" Akihiko said in a seductive voice. Misaki blushed widely.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Akihiko pouted and placed his hands on Misaki's exposed skin, blowing softly in his ear and whispering –censored things- in the boy's ear. A high pitch squeal woke up everyone within a 50 mile radius. "B-BAKA USAGI!"

Misaki sighed as he washed the dishes, pausing only to think of unimportant things and melting in the feeling of the warm water running over his hands. It was his fifth month already; time really did just fly by. Of course, they hadn't told his brother yet, for fear of the poor man going into shock, and Akihiko absolutely _refused_ to get his family involved in any of it, and for the most part Misaki could see why. He sighed again and put the dish he was working on down in the sick, making his way over to the pantry for food. He was craving practically everything he previously loathed, and he wasn't exactly enjoying it. At least the morning sickness was gone, and he didn't miss it.

There was only one thing that was getting to him at the moment, besides how he was beginning to show so much that he could barely hide his bump with this sweatshirt anymore. The simple fact was, he couldn't keep this from his brother much longer, and Takahiro was coming over for dinner to make sure Akihiko wasn't forcing his little brother into anything indecent that may or may not be considered rape.

He sighed and sat down at the table, eating his strange snack quickly so he could get back to whatever it was he had to do. Two strong arms caged him in that instant, denying him any movement. "U-Usagi-san… I have chores to do." Soft, loving lips brushed up against Misaki's skin, causing him to turn multiple shades of red. "Usagi-san!" His voice came out in a wine, but the hormones raging through his body were refusing to let him push the older man away.

"You've done enough chores. Besides, we need to think about how we're going to tell your brother." Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear gently. _Anything but that… _The younger of the two though to himself. Misaki squirmed, but blushed harder, and the very sight made Akihiko mad with passion. Normally, he would have taken advantage of, if the annoying cry of the doorbell hadn't interrupted them that very moment. Misaki used the opportunity to break out of Akihiko's cage and bolt for the door, greeting his brother with a smile.

"Misaki! You're looking well!" Takahiro said as a way of greeting, since in reality Misaki looked like he had been beaten with a fish (1). Misaki smiled kindly anyway, and said hello as a polite response. Takahiro grinned, turning to his best friend. "Akihiko! How have you been?" It was strange, but it seemed like Takahiro had gotten completely used to Akihiko's relationship with Misaki. Hell, Takahiro was more used to it than Misaki himself.

Misaki let a weak smile creep on his lips. "Nii-chan, where are Manami and Mahiro?" Misaki asked before his brother could go on a long rant with Akihiko about something irrelevant. Takahiro turned and smiled at his brother.

"They're in the car at the moment. They'll be up in no time." Takahiro said quickly. Misaki smiled and nodded his head. He was really looking forward to watching over his nephew, since in no time at all he would have his own little rascal running around this huge apartment. Misaki smiled to himself and brushed his hand against his stomach, thinking about his child for only a moment, before his brother broke his thoughts. "Is something wrong, Misaki?"

Misaki almost jumped in surprise. "N-no nothing's wrong… I was just deep in thought!" Misaki laughed nervously and made his way back to the kitchen to grab dinner. "I'm almost done making the food! So tell Manami to be up soon, ok?" Misaki changed the subject quickly. Takahiro nodded and went to call his wife and son up, ignoring his brother's obvious change of subject.

Misaki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Daisuke had said that stress wasn't good for the baby, so how did Akihiko expect him to tell his older brother about this? It was crazy. He glanced at the food sitting on the counter, realizing that he still had a bit more work to do with dinner before he was ready. Misaki opened the fridge and stood there for a few moments to let to cold touch of the fridge's air calm himself before he pulled out some drinks for everyone. He smiled at his older brother. "Nii-chan… If you want I can turn on the news for you while you wait." Takahiro nodded.

Luckily the monotone vices of the news casters kept Misaki distracted. So distracted, in fact, that he didn't even hear the click of the door when Manami came stumbling in with Mahiro, or the conversation Takahiro got in with Akihiko about where Misaki would stay after graduation- a subject that always seemed to cause a bit on conflict. Still, the only noise that graced Misaki's ear was the one that came running out of the glowing TV screen. _"On another story today, a 25 year old man was found murdered today. His body was found by some joggers downtown. Witnesses say that the man, who was lying in some grass, appeared to be asleep, and they didn't want to bother him. Other interesting things were found by the body, including a not from the murder themselves, threatening to strike again." _This caught Misaki's attention, and he stopped what he was doing to look at the TV. Everyone else seemed to be entranced too, well all but Mahiro who was on the ground playing with his red fire truck. _"The police currently investigating the case are ensuring the safety of the civilians; however they have a exclusive announcement regarding the precautions people must take, as well as details of who might be targeted."_

The male reporter's voice was cut off by a woman's. When Misaki looked at the screen, he could tell that she had been losing sleep over this case. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep, and her hair, although it was done up nicely, looked like it hadn't been washed for days. _"I'm sure that this particular case may come off as just another murder for most of you, however I strongly advice that you pass this message around to your friends as well as the people you know. The government has released to us previously classified information; regarding certain experiment that came up a couple years that backfired and created a massive back lash, one that has touched almost everyone on the planet. This… disease, if you want to call it that, links the victim of this case, to at least five or six other victims from other areas. All of which were killed by the same mass murderer_" The police woman flipped through her notes, as if she was pondering something, or maybe it was just that even she couldn't believe what she was about to say. Misaki turned white. Something inside him told him what was coming, and he didn't like the sound of it. _"As crazy as it sounds… all of our victims, who were in fact 100% male, were found to be three or four months pregnant." _The reporters roared, and Akihiko looked back at Misaki, who had dropped the knife he was holding, letting is glide on the floor with a sickening crash. _"The note found by the body said that this person plans to find and kill every male infected with… whatever it is that allows them to carry a child. If you know anyone male who has engaged in any sort of sexual activity with another man, please go to the "M" department of your local hospital, and make sure you are not a potential victim. And please, if you know anyone who has this… whatever it is… contact the police ASAP so we may put you under 24 hour watch. We cannot let this serial killer get any more victims. Thank you."_

Takahiro looked between Akihiko and Misaki, all of them trying to process what they saw. Misaki started to shake, and his eyes watered. Akihiko sprang up to his lover's side, and pulled him into a comforting hug. "Usagi-san… I'm… scared…" Misaki whispered into his lover's chest, and Akihiko grimaced at the thought of his precious Misaki being taken away from him.

It was a few moments before Takahiro spoke up. "Misaki… I-is something wrong." Takahiro, being as dense as he was, hadn't yet processed the situation until he saw his brother's watering eyes. His eyes grew so wide they almost popped out of his head. "No… No way… Misaki tell me you aren't…." The look Misaki gave his brother before bursting into tears said it all. Takahiro's one and only brother… is… _pregnant?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Funny story… I thought I had already posted this chapter because I was working on it on Wednesday and I got to my usual 1,100 words. _But_ I was really only in the middle of the chapter, which (are you proud of me?) is actually a pretty long chapter compared to how it usually is. Now you don't have to tell me, I know it's not as detailed as the last one, but I really only wanted to introduce the drama, and I've been a bit brain dead this past week. And now there it is! The Romantica part's main drama has finally been introduced! Now, if you ask me, Misaki has a bit more to deal with than Shinobu did, but, then again, I might even be planning to bring that bitch….., I mean Shinobu's mother, back. You never know what I might have planned. *evil smile* On another note thanks to all the wonderful reviews I've been getting, they make me happy! /blows a kiss/ Please Review!

**Shinobu: **…I feel sorry for Misaki.

**PureHeartKill: **Oh so you complain for like eight chapters about it 'not being fair' and now that I've brought the conflict in, you're suddenly sympathetic. /crosses arms/

**Shinobu: **/scoffs/ No I'm sorry because he's become a victim of such an _evil _fangirl.

**PureHeartKill: **You're part is already over, dude. You're not going to get be to be nicer to you with your flattery when you're not even in the story anymore.

**Shinobu: **… you're crazy… Sometimes I wonder if you actually like us, or you enjoy our pain.

**PureHeartKill: **You know… I want to like you… But you're so fucking stupid.

**Shinobu: **/offended/ And why is that?

**PureHeartKill: **You're on Neji's side… therefore you are the evil one.

**Shinobu: **You know I really don't get you…

**PureHeartKill: **I bet the old man told you to say that.

**Shinobu: **Old man…..

**Misaki: **Hey... you guys… this dialogue has gone on for too long… you've had your fun…

**PureHeartKill: **/ignores/ And I bet you have a technological item in your shoe that's covered in lip glass that you're planning to through at me after I dodge that spoon you're holding in your hand. _But_ I win because _I _have a man angel servant and a pet bubble guy on a lease. So you'll have to go running back to the universe crying for your mommy. /crosses arms victoriously/

**Shinobu: **Someone call a doctor, she's lost it.

**PureHeartKill: **Oh you wish /evil laugh/

**Misaki: **… why am I so obviously ignored….?


	37. Chapter 37 No Such Things As Secrets

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. I noticed that I am a dork and I still had the thing for terrorist up 11 chapters into the Romantica part. Wow… really PureHeartKill? Anyway… I like Romantica and all, but sometimes Misaki's way of _not admitting his feelings for Akihiko UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES _really annoys me, so if he seems OOC I apologize. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say "That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a**_**kind of**_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first**_**full on**_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please**_**be nice everyone! **

**And with that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: No Such Things As Secrets<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):** Takahiro looked between Akihiko and Misaki, all of them trying to process what they saw. Misaki started to shake, and his eyes watered. Akihiko sprang up to his lover's side, and pulled him into a comforting hug. "Usagi-san… I'm… scared…" Misaki whispered into his lover's chest, and Akihiko grimaced at the thought of his precious Misaki being taken away from him.

It was a few moments before Takahiro spoke up. "Misaki… I-is something wrong." Takahiro, being as dense as he was, hadn't yet processed the situation until he saw his brother's watering eyes. His eyes grew so wide they almost popped out of his head. "No… No way… Misaki tell me you aren't…." The look Misaki gave his brother before bursting into tears said it all. Takahiro's one and only brother… is… _pregnant?_

And just like that, Takahiro's face met the cold, hard floor. "N-Nii-chan?" Misaki cried out in a panic when he heard the thud from his brother's head made contact with the floor. Misaki's eyes widened and the boy burst into tears once more. "Damn it! Why do I have to be a freak?" At this point, the younger boy's knees had started to shake and bend, and he collapsed into his tears. Akihiko's comforting touch didn't help.

"Misaki…" The boy's incomprehensible cries were the only answer. Akihiko scowled and grabbed Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki! Listen to me!" Akihiko's voice burned with a certain life Misaki had never heard before. "I will _always_ be there for you! It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about you, you are not a freak! Because _I_ say you're not a freak." Misaki smiles, the tears still streaking his face, yet there was a certain air around the two that told the observers the story of their indescribable love.

Mahiro's call broke the trance. "Papa? Mama… Why is Papa sleeping on the ground?" Misaki jumped. He had completely forgotten about his brother who lay on the ground, and was about to do something about it, but Akihiko had already scooped Takahiro up and was placing the other man on the couch. Misaki sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What am I going to do now…?" Misaki whispered to the wind. Akihiko frowned, gesturing for Manami and Mahiro to give them some privacy. She nodded, understanding the plea in his eyes, and left without a word. Silence conquered the air. "U-Usagi-san?" Large, strong arms pulled Misaki into a comforting embrace. A cool sensation went through him and Usagi's large hand ran through the other boy's hair.

"Misaki… I don't like to see your worry like this. How many times to I have to tell you? I will never leave your side. I'll be there for you, always." Akihiko pulled away, enough so he could see Misaki's beautiful hazel eyes. "So don't ever think that you have to do this alone!" Akihiko had raised his voice a few octaves, yet his tone was not angry, yet sad, like Akihiko was a boy, about to lose his favorite toy. Misaki smiled.

Akihiko always was immature.

"I know, Usagi-san… B-but... Nii-chan… It wasn't easy for him to accept… us..." Misaki was still reluctant to use words like 'lover' or 'relationship'. "I don't think it will be easy for him to accept... _this…_" Misaki placed a hand on his stomach. There wasn't much time left in four months they would have a kid running around the house. Misaki wasn't ready yet, there was so much to be done.

Now there was a killer after people like _him._

Akihiko scowled, seeing right through Misaki's excuses. "I will never let anyone touch you! So don't worry about this _insane_ person out for blood!" Misaki smiled, yet it was drenched in sorrow. _Usagi-san… is more worried about me... He's not ready to be a father yet… _"And I would never let anyone hurt _our__** precious**_child, either!" Misaki's eyes widened at this. The tone, it was the one Akihiko had always used with Misaki… that honeysuckle voice that always made Misaki wild… that voice that let him know he was loved.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki flung his arms around the older man, and for the first time, Misaki graced Akihiko's lips with his soft, pink lips… Akihiko's eyes widened, but he succumbed to the kiss, and he would have taken Misaki up to their room, as usual, but they were interrupted. This seemed to becoming a normal occurrence for them.

"Er… I know I said I _accepted _you guys, but that doesn't mean I'm ok with waking up to seeing you two _**MAKING OUT!**_" Takahiro wasn't yelling, or angry, but his face was red. Yet, Misaki still launched himself away from his lover; the younger boy's face becoming red with embarrassment. Takahiro sighed and rubbed his head, and then his eyes widened. Slowly, memory poured into him. His eyes darted between the other men in the room. "W-Wait a minute…. Please tell me that… Misaki being…" he could barely get the word out, "_p-pregnant..."_ he gulped, "Was all a dream."

"Misaki turned a deeper shade or red. "N-No…" The boy's voice was meek. "It wasn't a dream." Now, Takahiro was mad. Hell, the man couldn't even find words, and if it were anyone other than Misaki he was yelling at, the boy would find humor in hearing his brother go 'aslfdkjshdfgaufedg;serthg'. Now, however, was not the time for jokes. "Nii-chan Calm down!" Takahiro's staccato breaths were all that could be heard in the nearly silent room. "I- It's not like I knew about it! If _anyone_ knew this was possible _before_ five months ago, I could have stopped it. Therefore, it's not my fault!" Misaki's eyes turned into a fiery red and he glared at Akihiko. "Instead blame _him_!" Misaki hissed, and Akihiko held up his hands in surrender.

"S-So I'm going to be an Uncle after all…?" Takahiro's voice was monotone, and his face held no trace of expression. Misaki cocked his head to one side, tried to read his brother's eyes before answering. But of course, that didn't work either.

Misaki's mood swings being in full swing once more, the boy went from screaming at Akihiko, to shrugging nonchalantly. "More or less." Takahiro's eyes brightened at once.

"That's… Wonderful!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry If this chapter sucked. 1. I was mad 2. I forgot where was was 3. My brother is a dork and 4. My muse didn't come back until I started to listen to Tae Yang. And now my brain hurts and I need to be in bed in ten minutes before my mom finds out I'm up and I'm murdered for ignoring the 'bed time' that she expects us teenagers to care about. Anyway, enough ranting, more arguing with Shinobu. Please Review!

**Shinobu: **Why is you arguing with me so important to this fanfiction?

**PureHeartKill: **Because I can and I enjoy it.

**Shinobu: **You enjoy my pain.

**PureHeartKill: **Sadist…

**Misaki: **You guys… Again?

**PureHeartKill: **/ignore/ Never gonna give a fuck~

**Shinobu: **You are an ass.

**PureHeartKill: **I see no donkey's butts.

**Shinobu: **…

**PureHeartKill: **I win.


	38. Chapter 38 An Angel

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. I noticed that I am a dork and I still had the thing for terrorist up 11 chapters into the Romantica part. Wow… really PureHeartKill? Anyway… I like Romantica and all, but sometimes Misaki's way of _not admitting his feelings for Akihiko UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES_really annoys me, so if he seems OOC I apologize. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say "That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a **_**kind of **_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on **_**Mpreg fiction so **_**please **_**be nice everyone!**

**And with that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: An Angel's Tears<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):**"Er… I know I said I _accepted_you guys, but that doesn't mean I'm ok with waking up to seeing you two _**MAKING OUT!**_" Takahiro wasn't yelling, or angry, but his face was red. Yet, Misaki still launched himself away from his lover; the younger boy's face becoming red with embarrassment. Takahiro sighed and rubbed his head, and then his eyes widened. Slowly, memory poured into him. His eyes darted between the other men in the room. "W-Wait a minute…. Please tell me that… Misaki being…" he could barely get the word out, "_p-pregnant..."_ he gulped, "Was all a dream."

"Misaki turned a deeper shade or red. "N-No…" The boy's voice was meek. "It wasn't a dream." Now, Takahiro was mad. Hell, the man couldn't even find words, and if it were anyone other than Misaki he was yelling at, the boy would find humor in hearing his brother go 'aslfdkjshdfgaufedg;serthg'. Now, however, was not the time for jokes. "Nii-chan Calm down!" Takahiro's staccato breaths were all that could be heard in the nearly silent room. "I- It's not like I knew about it! If _anyone_ knew this was possible _before_ five months ago, I could have stopped it. Therefore, it's not my fault!" Misaki's eyes turned into a fiery red and he glared at Akihiko. "Instead blame _him_!" Misaki hissed, and Akihiko held up his hands in surrender.

"S-So I'm going to be an Uncle after all…?" Takahiro's voice was monotone, and his face held no trace of expression. Misaki cocked his head to one side, tried to read his brother's eyes before answering. But of course, that didn't work either.

Misaki's mood swings being in full swing once more, the boy went from screaming at Akihiko, to shrugging nonchalantly. "More or less." Takahiro's eyes brightened at once.

"That's… Wonderful!"

"EH?" There was really nothing else that could be said. The shocked looks that filled the room were enough. Takahiro was sparkling, going off about how much he was going to spoil his nephew… or niece if they were going to have a girl. Misaki looked at Akihiko, who was just as bewildered as Misaki was, searching for something to saw in those amethyst eyes. "N-Nii-chan…? Is there…. Are you sure…" Misaki was trying to finish his sentences, but every time he began to talk, the words got stuck in his throat. Takahiro smiled at Misaki.

"Misaki, you've been given a miracle. I can't be mad about that." Takahiro smiled and continued to rant, but as he went on his voice became more and more distant while Misaki and Akihiko get lost in each other's smiles.

It is amazing how quickly the months can pass. Already Misaki was in his sixth month, and he was getting ready to go to the doctor to see if the baby was a boy or a girl. Honestly, he didn't know if he was excited, or scared. What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if the baby had died, or was going to? He always had these thoughts and worries about it, and thankfully they had never been true, but this time it was different. Strange things had been happening around his house. Of course, these things were as little as his prenatal vitamins disappearing to the stools he was standing on crumbling under his weight, but something told him that these things were not a coincidence.

Someone was targeting him.

If course he hadn't told Akihiko yet. Sure, the man had a right to know, but Akihiko would only worry about Misaki, and the last thing he wanted to do was make Akihiko worried. Misaki let out a long, deep sigh. "Usagi-san! It's time to go!" This was the first appointment Misaki was a_llowing_ Akihiko to attend. He didn't want to overwhelm poor Daisuke with someone like…

"Misaki! Call Doctor Takahashi and tell him to wait!" Akihiko's voice called from upstairs, making Misaki jump. Misaki looked up at his lover with wide eyes.

"What? Why! We can't keep Daisuke waiting any longer!" Misaki was confused as well as worried. _What is it now?_

"Haa? Isn't it obvious? _I'm _not ready yet." Misaki almost went into shock. His eye began to twitch uncontrollably. _Hai hai… I'm sorry Doctor…_ That's right; he didn't want to overwhelm Daisuke with someone like _him._

"Sorry, but no. I haven't missed a single appointment yet. _You're _the one that insisted on coming. Akihiko made his way down the stairs and over to the kitchen, where Misaki was busily packing some weird snack. Akihiko sighed and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist, which was almost too big for his grasp now that Misaki was six months pregnant. Akihiko rested his head on Misaki's shoulder, and ignored the younger boy's protests as he rubbed Misaki's stomach. _Somewhere_ in there was their child. Thank thought alone scared Akihiko. Whether they liked it or not, this wasn't a normal pregnancy, and Misaki was still 100% male, and Akihiko would know. Yet, _because_ this wasn't normal, there was bound to be something wrong. Maybe the child wouldn't have an arm, or, if you think about it, it could have some weird chromosome combination like _YY_ that caused all sorts of mutations. And the birth… wait _how _would the baby be born? Akihiko frowned. "Usagi-san? Is something wrong?" Akihiko almost jumped a bit when he heard Misaki's soft voice.

Akihiko smiled. "I'm fine. Let's go." Misaki didn't look too convinced, but he took that answer and grabbed the keys. Akihiko chuckled a bit as the boy struggled. With Akihiko's strong grasp as well as the younger boy's puffed out stomach, it was almost impossible for Misaki to lean over the table. Yet, Akihiko couldn't help but find it extremely cute.

"Usagi-san… Let go… We need to leave _now_." Akihiko took this chance to slide his hand under Misaki's shirt and rub circles around this lover's stomach. Misaki turned every shade of red. "O-Oi! Usagi-san! Let go!" Misaki tried to pull away, but stopped. His eyes widened. Akihiko stopped moving his hand as well. His eyes grew _almost_ watery with joy and bewilderment.

The baby kicked.

Misaki and Akihiko were going to be parents. The full force of that thought hit both of them, hard. Misaki looked back at Akihiko with a weak smile, yet, even though the smile was weak, it was filled with every ounce of emotion Misaki could stir up. And then… a gentle kiss. Soft pink lips brushing together with love.

The drive was silent until they reached the hospital, where Misaki had gotten yelled at for being late. Misaki bowed over and over, apologizing like crazy, while Akihiko just… stood there. Not doing a thing. Daisuke was more than a little angry as he ushered the two into the ultra sound room, saying that he had a lot of other patients to see that day and that the two of them were lucky he was even seeing them. Misaki apologized again.

"Yea, yea. You're very sorry." Daisuke breathed out a sigh. "Now please lay down on the table… you know the drill." Daisuke's tone had lightened a bit, which made Misaki relieved. Akihiko simply sat down on a chair by the exam table. "This might be a bit cold." Misaki winced as the cold gel made contact with his stomach, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to by now. Without Akihiko knowing, he had actually been going to see Daisuke regularly to check on the baby. An image began to appear on the screen, and Akihiko grasped Misaki's hand.

That was _their_ child.

"Would you like to know the baby's sex?" Daisuke's voice shocked the two out of their trance. Misaki looked at Akihiko for guidance. The older man's amethyst eyes glistened with curiosity. He _needed _to know. Misaki giggled a bit and smiled, nodding at Daisuke. "It's a boy!" Immense joy filed the air. Knowing that their child was a boy made everything so real. It wasn't just 'their baby' or 'our child' anymore. They were going to have a son.

Akihiko had made Misaki go to bed early that night. He didn't want anything to happen to their son, so he wanted Misaki to get plenty of rest, eat good food _and read_ to their son, which kind of confused Misaki. But now, it was four in the morning, and Misaki was wide awake. The boy let out a sigh as he wondered the dark halls into the kitchen and too the fridge. His little boy was hungry, _already_. He dark light of the fridge spilled out onto the floor, covering it with the slightest orange light. Just as Misaki was about to reach for a snack, he was grabbed from behind. At first Misaki thought it was Akihiko, so he turned around.

His eyes widened.

Instead he saw the outline of a girl, whose face was covered by the blanket of night. Misaki would have screamed, but she had already lunged at him and covered his mouth with some sort of felt. Misaki's eyes grew wide with fear. He tried to squirm away, but before he knew it, everything had gone black.

All that was left was a little note on the table, and the door to the fridge silently swinging back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!I was going to update on Friday but I went to see the premiere of the Hunger Games and then I had to go to school and I ended up falling asleep at like three and I didn't wake up until it was time to take my brother to see the movie and then I had to go to San Jose and practice my driving so I totally forgot! So I wrote a longish chapter for you guys as an apology. Please Review!

**Shinobu: ***scoff* You're always making excuses.

**PureHeartKill:**I am not! It really happened!

**Shinobu: **And what time was it when you realized you had to write?

**PureHeartKill: **Banana o'clock.

**Shinobu: **… what?

**PureHeartKill: **CURSIVIE!

**Shinobu: **o.o

**PureHeartKill:** And that, everyone, is how you get people to stop bothering you.

**Misaki**: She's talking to invisible people.

**Shinobu**: She's finally lost it.


	39. Chapter 39 Something Tainting the Air

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. I noticed that I am a dork and I still had the thing for terrorist up 11 chapters into the Romantica part. Wow… really PureHeartKill? Anyway… I like Romantica and all, but sometimes Misaki's way of _not admitting his feelings for Akihiko UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES_really annoys me, so if he seems OOC I apologize. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say "That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a **_**kind of **_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on **_**Mpreg fiction so **_**please **_**be nice everyone!**

**And with that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Something Tainting the Air<p>

**Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote):**"Akihiko had made Misaki go to bed early that night. He didn't want anything to happen to their son, so he wanted Misaki to get plenty of rest, eat good food _and read_ to their son, which kind of confused Misaki. But now, it was four in the morning, and Misaki was wide awake. The boy let out a sigh as he wondered the dark halls into the kitchen and too the fridge. His little boy was hungry, _already_. He dark light of the fridge spilled out onto the floor, covering it with the slightest orange light. Just as Misaki was about to reach for a snack, he was grabbed from behind. At first Misaki thought it was Akihiko, so he turned around.

His eyes widened.

Instead he saw the outline of a girl, whose face was covered by the blanket of night. Misaki would have screamed, but she had already lunged at him and covered his mouth with some sort of felt. Misaki's eyes grew wide with fear. He tried to squirm away, but before he knew it, everything had gone black.

All that was left was a little note on the table, and the door to the fridge silently swinging back and forth.

When the morning light pulled open Misaki's eyes, his gaze fell upon a rotting white wall. He let out a small groan, only to find that his mouth was covered. His eyes grew wide and he tried to move, but his hands and feet were bound together. The door began to open with a sickening creek and let a dark chuckle danced around the room. A Figure stepped into the light, yet their face still clung to the shadows. "Oh… Don't look so scared, little freak. Soon… It will all be over." A glean caught Misaki's eye, and his heart stopped. His body flailed and jumped away until the figure crackled again. The figure hid the knife. "But first… I want to watch your lover squirm."

It had been almost three weeks since Misaki was kidnapped.

Akihiko dragged his body out of his bed like he had been doing as the weeks dragged on. His apartment had disappeared to ruin. Dirt clung to the walls, clothes hugged the floor, a mountain of dishes reached for the ceiling of the kitchen, which was covered in black soot from all the experiments that Akihiko had blown up. Nothing was the same anymore, everything was covered in gray. The sun could no longer shine through the windows shielded by curtains. The door no longer opened to those who weren't searching for what had been lost. What did the outside world even look like? Was the grass still growing? Were the people still buzzing? Did the sun warm the Earth only to let the moon cool the surface? Akihiko had not left his cave of gray… how would he know?

He could not bear to see all those smiling faces, nor could he watch the sweat sunset cover the town with a light pink glow. And even if he did go outside, where could he go? There was nothing left for him. The police had made it painfully clear that Misaki was probably already gone.

"_I am truly sorry, Usami-sama, but we have not made any progress regarding the case of your lover." Akihiko frowned at the policeman that was standing in his doorway, taking valuable time away from him. "We have, however, made several discoveries… You may not want to listen to them…" The policeman looked away and fidgeted a bit. Akihiko scowled, annoyed. Whenever it came to _his_ Misaki, there was no time to lose._

_ "Out with it! Anything that can help me find my Misaki is worth hearing!" The policeman jumped back a bit, but nodded and flipped through a notebook ne was carrying in his pocket. Akihiko sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the fool standing in his doorway to make a valid point._

_ "According to your report your lover was taken about three weeks ago." Akihiko simply nodded his head. "The note you found at the scene suggests that the person who took your lover is the culprit for several other kidnappings in the area, and it has been thoroughly analyzed…" The policeman was holding something back._

_ "If you have something important to say, say it! I haven't got all day!"_

_ The policeman frowned and put down his notebook. A dark aura filled the room, and Akihiko tensed. The fool had suddenly grown serious and foreboding. "The person who kidnapped your lover is the culprit in several murders that have been in the news, I'm sure you have heard of them."Akihiko's eyes grew wide. "This murderer is known to keep his/her victims for approximately two weeks before killing them and dumping the body." Akihiko stumbled back._

_ "What are you saying...?" He knew that he didn't want to hear what was coming next._

_ "We are keeping our eye out for his body; however no further progress can be made on this case. I'm sorry."_

Everything after that moment had become a mess of black and gray. He had called in privet investigators and even went out to search for himself, but there was nothing. Misaki was nowhere to be found. Tears stained Akihiko's cheeks. His vision of a family was gone. He will never be able to meet his son. He will never be able to see Misaki again. There was nothing left for him. There was only this dark world of black and gray.

"There, there, little pet." A cynical giggling voice said from beyond the shadows. "There is nothing left for you to grieve of, there is not much time for you." The broken, bleeding body across the room shivered and lifted his shaking head. A boney hand with pointed nails ran down his cheek, poking his skin until another drop of blood revealed itself. "I will put you out of your misery soon." The voice let out a crackling laugh and the figure left the room, the door closing with a loud groan. Tears ran down the broken boy's face.

_Usagi-san… Please find me…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip and I'm on break so I can update a lot quicker now! Which is great and all… but I'm running out of ideas… I know where I'm going, but not how to get there. So if anyone has any idea PLEASE let me know! Honestly I'm trying to finish this fanfic quickly because I have two more already planned out and ready to go… One is another Mpreg, but it's for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, the other is another Junjou fic… So I have two requests of you guys. In your reviews, if you could do two things for me pretty please. First: If you have any ideas to how Misaki is found, please tell me. Second: Which one would you guys want to read first, my Sekaii fic that is Mpreg or my other Junjou fic, which isn't. Please review!

**Shinobu: **I thought you'd never run out of ideas when it came to torture.

**PureHeartKill: **I never said I was out of torture ideas, I just said that I need help with how to save people.

**Shinobu: **I thought the word 'save' was too complicated to be in your vocabulary.

**PureHeartKill: **And I always though your brain was too small to comprehend the intensity of the moment, but I guess we can't always be right, can we? /smile/

**Shinobu: **I can't tell if you're being friendly, or if you want to kill me and drink my blood at your next meal.

**Misaki: **I think it's the second one.

**Shinobu: **Agreed.

**Shinobu/Misaki: ***runs away*

**PureHeartKill:** *pouts* Where are you going! I promise I don't bite. *grin* _Hard._

_I wrote this yesterday and forgot to post it... I'm sorry..._


	40. Chapter 40 Safe in Heaven

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:**_**Misaki**__:_PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. I noticed that I am a dork and I still had the thing for terrorist up 11 chapters into the Romantica part. Wow… really PureHeartKill? Anyway… I like Romantica and all, but sometimes Misaki's way of _not admitting his feelings for Akihiko UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES_really annoys me, so if he seems OOC I apologize. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. _**Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say "That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^**_

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a **_**kind of **_**character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first **_**full on **_**Mpreg fiction so**_**please **_**be nice everyone!**

**And with that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Save In Heaven<br>Recap of the last chapter (again… this is because I'm the dork that can't remember what I wrote): Everything after that moment had become a mess of black and gray. He had called in privet investigators and even went out to search for himself, but there was nothing. Misaki was nowhere to be found. Tears stained Akihiko's cheeks. His vision of a family was gone. He will never be able to meet his son. He will never be able to see Misaki again. There was nothing left for him. There was only this dark world of black and gray.

"There, there, little pet." A cynical giggling voice said from beyond the shadows. "There is nothing left for you to grieve of, there is not much time for you." The broken, bleeding body across the room shivered and lifted his shaking head. A boney hand with pointed nails ran down his cheek, poking his skin until another drop of blood revealed itself. "I will put you out of your misery soon." The voice let out a crackling laugh and the figure left the room, the door closing with a loud groan. Tears ran down the broken boy's face.

Usagi-san… Please find me…

Another month passed... Time was nothing more than a blur. Misaki, broken and bloody, laid just barely breathing in an old warehouse. Every day he wished for Usagi to come... And every day he was disappointed. No one came. Everyone probable forgot about him. His only joy was his little one... Silently nudging at his stomach, as if the baby was telling its mother that everything was going to be ok. Misaki sat up shakily and groaned. He was hungry, broken and homesick. He wanted to see his brother... His family... But most of all... He longed to see Usagi again.  
>With his sad, blurry eyes he gazed around his cell. A woman sat outside, laughing manically. She had tortured him... Beat him... Starved him... But he stayed strong. He had to live, for himself, for his child, and for Usagi. The woman looked at him with a glare. "Still alive? What an annoying boy." She growled. Misaki was wobbly, but he held his ground. He frowned at sat tall. "Stupid boy..." The woman growled. Misaki didn't budge. He just kept wishing that Usagi was there, with him once more...<br>As if it were an answer to his prayers... There was a noise outside. Everything faded away. The woman got up, screaming and trying to run... But she was tackled. By who? Misaki could tell. He could feel his life slipping away. There was a gunshot, and the woman fell. Off in the distance someone was shouting. "Misaki! Misaki!" Misaki tried to stand... But he fell. The voice got farther and farther away. Misaki couldn't tell what was up and what was down.  
>Then... Everything went black.<p>

Misaki woke to a white room. Where was he? Needles were stuck in his arm... And a man sat next to him, holding his hand. Misaki blinked slowly and turned his head. "U-Usagi-San?" Misaki whispered weakly. The man looked up, eyes wide and sparkling. Misaki smiled. Usagi... He was here... Misaki was safe. "Usagi-San!" he said a little louder.  
>"Misaki!" Usagi said happily. He hugged Misaki gently. "Thank goodness you're alright! You were asleep for five days..." Misaki's eyes widened. Five days...? Misaki looked at Usagi with slightly fearful eyes.<br>"T-The baby..."  
>"Is fine. Don't worry." Usagi smiled. "Our son is just fine." Misaki sighed with relief. Good... His son was just fine. Misaki yawned. He had slept for five days and he was still tired?!<br>"W-What happened anyway...?" he asked quietly. The last thing he remembered was him being trapped by that woman.  
>"The police found a clue that lead us to you..." Misaki leaned against Usagi. He was safe... It was ok... He was safe...<br>But every part of his body screamed that this was only a dream.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone! I'm back! I apologize for my absence but here's what happened: 1. I hit a major writers block, 2. My parents are getting a divorce, do a lot of shit was going down, and 3. My laptop broke. I'm writing this on my IPhone, so if there are any weird autocorrects, I'm sorry. Hopefully I can be on more, but I at least had to give a little closure on Misaki's kidnapping. So you know Misaki and the baby are ok now! Next time you will see the effects the kidnapping had on Misaki! Please read and review!

Shinobu: Wow... I'm actually sorry about that.  
>PureHeartKill: Ok... That's a little scary...<br>Shinobu: Yea... I'm a little freaked out.  
>PureHeartKill: I know how to fix this! STOP TELLING THE OLD MAN MY SECRETS! (runs)<br>Shinobu: What old man?! Wait... PureHeart?  
>Misaki: O.O<p> 


	41. Chapter 0

**Hello to all I Will Never Love Like This Again fans! I know it has been a very long time since I have updated this story, and I am truly sorry. I was going to disband and delete my account, but I think I owe it to all of you to at least finish this one story, so I'm happy to announce that I will be starting to post new chapters once again! Hopefully starting next week I will finish up the second part, and then get to work on part three.**

**PureHeartKill**


	42. Chapter 41 Nighmares

I Will Never Love Like This Again…

**Disclaimer:****_ Misaki_**_: _PureHeartKill does not own Junjou Romantica, but she does own the Doctor Daisuke Takahashi and his daughter Sakura and Shinobu's teacher, Arai Satou, since never meet him/her in the manga I made one up...

**Rating:** T maybe M in later chapters

**A/N**: I'm REALLY sorry if some of the characters seem ooc at times. I noticed that I am a dork and I still had the thing for terrorist up 11 chapters into the Romantica part. Wow… really PureHeartKill? Anyway… I like Romantica and all, but sometimes Misaki's way of _not admitting his feelings for Akihiko UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES _really annoys me, so if he seems OOC I apologize. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. None of my stories have ever gotten reviews before (I had another account before this one) so this is a huge deal for me. **_Also I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par…. I can't judge my own writing because I'll just say "That sucks!" and write it… So I leave it up to you guys. If you want me to change anything, let me know and I'll revise any chapter you want ^-^_**

**_Extra A/N:_**Hello all my fabulous readers. Yes, it is me, PureHeartKill, returning to the FanFiction seen after a 2 year absence. I felt like I owe it to everyone who has taken the time to read/review/comment to at least finish the story. Since it has been two years, I can't really remember my vision as clearly as I once did, so please excuse the large gaps between updates because I am simply catching myself up. I hope you all still take the time to read my story.

**Warning: BoyXBoy paring, don't like don't read. Also in the first few chapters there is a ****_kind of_**** character death and there will be Mpreg! Also this is my first ****_full on_**** Mpreg fiction so ****_please_**** be nice everyone! **

**And with that… I hope that you enjoy I Will Never Love Like This Again: Romantica Part**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Nightmares<p>

Recap of last chapter (because it's been two years): "The police found a clue that lead us to you…" Misaki leaned against Usagi. He was safe… It was ok… He was safe…

But every part of his body screamed that this was only a dream.

"No… No… NO!" Misaki's screams pierced through the air as he jumped awake for the fifth time that night. Each breath caught in his throat as he trained to calm down… Tried to think of something else, but it was no use. The nightmares had been plaguing him since the day he had been brought to the hospital. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her… Saw her ripping into him until he was nothing more than a bloody mess, struggling to take his last breath.

And if they hadn't found him, he would have been facing just that. Like all the others.

Why had he been the one to survive? Why had he been found and brought back to the world? Why him? Some sick twist of fate? No… pure damn luck… Luck that the others didn't have. He stood and waddled over to the window of his little hospital room to look up at the stars. It was his only comfort at night. Of course he couldn't tell Usagi what was going on. He had been kidnapped, beaten, and almost killed. He had caused Usagi more than enough trouble. All he could do was continue to smile- for Usagi, and for their son.

Honestly, if he hadn't been carrying a child, he probably would have just let her take his life. Just like the others. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like puking every time he looked in the mirror. He sighed to himself and settled down on the window sill, tired of standing on his feet. Tired of moving. Tired of breathing. Tired of everything.

His son's tiny nudging kept his heart beating.

So in reality, not much had changed since his return.

Finally, his breathing slowed, and his heartbeat returned to normal. The nightmares were the hardest thing to get used to. Even though it was the same thing over and over, he woke up screaming. It had become so vivid that he could remember every little detail. He remembered her crooked smile as she beat him. He remembered the glint of the knife as she pulled it out of her pocket. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he bit down on his cheek- a failed attempt to lessen the pain. But worst of all, was the out of the dying cry of his baby. His flesh and blood. Cut out of him before they were ready. He would watch her as she took the dying child from him, not even bothering to clean off the blood, and through his little boy into the river.

Dead before he even had a chance to life.

And Misaki would just lie there, stomach open, insides exposed, as she rolled him to his resting place. And he would sob as he bled out onto the cold grass.

A tear rolled down Misaki's cheek. Every time he woke he felt the need to check for his baby. He couldn't descried the comfort he felt when he realized his boy was still there, squirming around inside of him. Living. Growing.

But how did he know that it was real?

How _could _he?

It had all happened so fast- like a dream. They all circled around him, shouting but not really saying anything but gibberish. Fighting but not really trying. Things would slow down, then speed up, then slow down again. Which meant that his dreams were more vivid that reality.

Nothing scared him more than that.

He looked up at the moon again, taking in his warm light, and closing his eyes for just a moment. As he sucked in a breath, he wished with all his might. Wished that his baby would live. Wished that they could be a happy family. Wished that Usagi would still love him. He wished that he could forget…

All at once, the doctors rushed in with their clipboards and charts forming a mob around his sanctuary. His doctor, some nurses, and among them, several psychiatrists he was required to see. They were all yelling. All making so much unnecessary noise. They were really nothing more than nuisances. Just a waste of his time. He knew he wasn't going to get better- and they knew it too. They were just trying to lessen the blow.

At last, one of the doctors calmed everyone down and approached Misaki. "We heard you screaming again. What was it this time?" The man put a gentle hand on Misaki's shoulder, a stupid gesture. Misaki knew it was only a gesture of pity. He didn't need that. He didn't need people to look at him and think _I know that kid. He is the only surviving victim…._ That wasn't what he wanted to be known for.

He turned to the doctors, forcing a little life into his eyes. He couldn't worry them. He couldn't worry any of them. This was something that he had to go through by himself. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

* * *

><p>AN: I did it! My first real update in two years! I hope you guys are satisfied with this. I know it's a bit short, but I still have to do a lot more reviewing of what I had written in the past before I can get it up to where it used to be. This part will have 25 chapters total, so there is still a little ways to go before Misaki's story can come to a close.

Also, as a very random spontaneous side note, how would you guys feel about me making an original fiction adaptation of this FanFiction(The ShinobuxMiyagi part)?


End file.
